No Estamos Solas!
by Mabelita 06
Summary: AU. Eras un hombre lleno de vicios como cualquier otro. Vicios a los que ya estabas acostumbrado. Vicios que ya te habían terminado de alejar de la mujer que tanto amabas. SessKag
1. inicio de la historia

Hola a todos! En verdad sé que no está bien escribir un nuevo fic teniendo otros por continuar, pero es que la idea ya no me dejaba tranquila (ni siquiera para dormir). Solo espero que sea del agrado de todos uds.

Los personajes de la serie Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Sólo la historia es de mi total propiedad.

* * *

Capítulo 1

El viaje la había dejado más que agotada, pero sabía que valdría la pena… porque, aunque le había dicho a su prometido que volvería un día antes de la boda, no pudo aguantar las ganas de verlo y decidió adelantarse un día más.

-"En dos días seré la señora de Taisho jeje" decía la joven que miraba su anillo de compromisos. Era muy joven para contraer nupcias, con solo 20 años era jefa de la empresa que era propiedad de los padres de su amado.

La azabache de ojos castaños descendía del avión. Su vestido crema con su portafolios le hacían ver como toda una empresaria. Echó una mirada a su reloj de mano, quería asegurarse de no haber llegado tan temprano. –"Espero que Sesshomaru llegue a tiempo, o si no juro que lo mataré"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sabía que su vuelo era el último, lo sabía porque ella lo había llamado el día anterior para informarle que llegaría dos días antes de la "añorada boda" como él mismo le decía. Era sorprendente que aquella mujer se fuese a casar con su hermano menor, él que había sido todo un casanova…

-"Lo aprendió del mejor…" sonrió para sus adentros, era el mejor ejemplo de que el amor te hace cambiar. –"Yo también pienso casarme pronto"

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de su celular, sí que era inquieta la pequeña esa.

-"Dime" fue lo único que dijo como saludo

-"Estas cerca del aeropuerto, ¿verdad?" la voz de la persona que le hablaba parecía un poco impaciente por su llegada.

-"Lo suficiente" su cortante respuesta bastó para callar cualquier reclamo que le hubiese encantado soltarle.

-"Sesshomaru, creo que ya vi tu auto"

-"Entonces espera hasta que pueda aparcar el carro, ¿vale?" la persona del otro lado del móvil no lo dejo continuar, le había colgado.

Bajó de su auto un poco molesto. Sus cabellos platinados y sus ojos ambarinos lo hacían ver seductor y con un aire místico que derretía a cualquier mujer, y eso que se consideraba "mayorcito" por tener 25 años. Solo llevaba puesto una camiseta en azul, unos jeans, y unas zapatillas en negro.

A lo lejos vio que la azabache le hacía señas con las manos para que le ubicara. Estaba en la puerta del aeropuerto con sus maletas de viaje.

-"Hasta que al fin llegas" la azabache agarró su maleta azul, la más pequeña, para guardarla en la cajuela del carro.

-"También me alegro de verte, Kagome" le respondió con sarcasmo, sin duda que su futura cuñada le caía bien.

-"También me alegro, pero es que llevo más de 15 minutos esperándote" sabía que había sido una maleducada pero es que le sacaba de sus casillas.

-"Tranquila cuñada, no hay problema" la azabache le regaló una sonrisa. –"Ahora apresurémonos a llegar rápido a la mansión, creo que a mi madre no le molestará que te quedes hoy" la azabache sintió un frío recorrerle la espina dorsal, algo no andaba bien.

_-"Espero que no sea nada malo" _pensó para sus adentros la azabache.

-"Qué pasa, Kagome¿?" preguntó un poco preocupado el ambarino

-"Mmm… no es nada"

-"Bueno, ¿vamos?" el joven avanzó hasta llegar a su carro, pero la azabache seguía estática en la puerta del aeropuerto. –"Kagome" le llamó, atrayéndola a la realidad.

-"¿Y mis maletas?" preguntó la chica al ver que sus maletas no estaban en donde ella creía.

-"Están en la cajuela" las mejillas de la mujer se tiñeron de un rojo carmesí, por estar pensando tonterías no se había dado cuenta que Sesshomaru había guardado sus maletas.

-"Vámonos" la mujer subió al auto de su cuñado, pero un dolor en su pecho apareció de la nada, como si le estuviese advirtiendo de que ir a la mansión de los Taisho no era una buena idea. _–"Creo que es solo mi imaginación" _ignorando el dolor y el escalofrío que le recorrió en menos de 5 segundos, se puso el cinturón de seguridad para ir al que sería su futuro hogar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya habían llegado a la mansión hace como 5 minutos. Su corazón no dejaba de latir con desenfreno, algo no estaba bien, sino ¿por qué no quería entrar al lugar?

-"Vamos" Sesshomaru bajo del auto y abrió la puerta principal de su hogar. Ella también bajo, claro que no se quedaría con el beneficio de la duda. A decir verdad, la curiosidad le carcomía en la entrañas.

Subieron las escaleras, todo estaba silencioso ya que los dueños de la mansión estaban en un viaje de negocios, regresarían para el día de su boda con Inuyasha. Su corazón volvió a palpitar con más fuerza, se acercaba a lo que le carcomía y le confundía.

Unos ruidos extraños le sacaron de sus pensamientos, Sesshomaru dejo en el piso con sumo cuidado las maletas de la azabache, algo no andaba del todo bien en su casa.

Kagome y Sesshomaru se vieron por un momento, los ruidos provenían de la habitación de Inuyasha. Con cautela se acercaron a la puerta semi-abierta de la habitación de Inu, pero lo que vieron los dejó a ambos con un mal sabor en la garganta.

-"Ahhhh, Inu, ahhh"

-"Ohh Rin, dale así, dale nena, asiiii"

-"Inu, ahhh, que ricoooo"

Kagome vio con sus ojos a su "prometido" tener sexo con la novia de su cuñado. Esto era el colmo de los colmos. Sesshomaru no podía creer lo que veía, su novia… a la que le iba a proponer matrimonio, ¿teniendo sexo con su hermano? Eso era bastante para él, y sobretodo para la persona que se encontraba a su lado.

Inuyasha mordisqueaba uno de los pezones de la pelinegra, mientras que ella le aruñaba la espalda. El peliplateado la volvió a penetrar, ambos en un vaivén. La pelinegra enredo sus muslos en la cadera del hombre, haciendo que la penetración fuera más profunda y placentera para ellos.

-"Inuyasha" jadeaba la chica de la misma edad que Kagome. –"Si, dale más duro"

Inuyasha iba a complacerla, así que embistió con más fuerza, casi siendo un total salvaje, excitando a la mujer que se encontraba bajo él. La pelinegra se voltio quedando ella arriba de él.

-"Ohh Rin, asiii" la pelinegra parecía cabalgar con el pene erecto de su amante. Sus ritmos eran casi igualados y sus cuerpos estaban sudados.

-"Inuyashaaaa" la mujer se sacó el pene, estaba flacido. Se acurrucó en los brazos fornidos de su amante. Inuyasha le besó con pasión, parecía que volverían a tener una nueva sesión de sexo, pero algo hizo que ambos abrieran sus ojos de par en par…

-"¿Así que a esto te dedicas en mi ausencia?" Inuyasha se levantó de su cama, Rin se tapo el cuerpo con las sabanas de la cama, Kagome veía a su "prometido" con odio y decepción, y Sesshomaru veía fríamente a su querida novia.

-"Kagome, no es lo que estas pensando…" trató de excusarse.

-"¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de decirme eso?" ella no podía creer la clase de hombre que él era, simplemente no había forma de creer lo que había visto.

-"Kagome…" volvió a llamar a su prometida.

-"No digas mi nombre, tu boca no merece el privilegio de tan siquiera pronunciar mi nombre" Inuyasha trató de volver a llamarle. –"Sabes, no sé si dirás la verdad de las cosas, pero…" vio a su anillo de compromiso, su corazón se encogía de dolor. –"Después de todo te haré un favor" sacó el anillo de oro blanco con brusquedad. –"Creo que ahora sí te vas a poder revolcar con una cualquiera con mucha libertad" miró de soslayo a Rin. –"Porque sabes, no pienso casarme contigo"

-"Kagome…" trató de agarrarla por los hombros, pero una mano fue más rápido de lo que llegó a pensar. La azabache le había dejado marcado los 5 dedos de la mano en su rostro.

-"NO ME TOQUES" trató de retener las lágrimas que luchaban con salir de forma desesperada. –"¡JAMÁS PENSÉ QUE ERAS ASÍ! NO ME CASARÉ CONTIGO Y…" agarró las maletas tiradas en el piso. –"HEMOS TERMINADO, SE FELIZ CON CUALQUIERA RAMERA QUE SE TE CRUCE EN EL CAMINO" sus gritos despertaron a la servidumbre que dormía.

-"Kagome…" esta vez la llamó Rin, Kagome solo le vio con una frialdad que la hizo estremecer.

-"No me llames por mi nombre" se trató de calmar, debía recolectar la poca dignidad que le quedaba. –"Creí que eras mi amiga, pero creo que me equivoqué. No te conozco y ni pienso hacerlo" a Rin esas palabras le hicieron sentirse más mal de lo que ya se sentía. –"No quiero saber más nada de ti, VAYANSE AL INFIERNO" la azabache le tiró el anillo en la cara a Inuyasha, Rin rompió en llanto, Sesshomaru estaba más que sorprendido por la forma de actuar de la ex de su hermano, y la servidumbre veían atónitos lo que ocurría.

-"Sesshomaru…" trató de hablar la pelinegra.

-"No quiero escuchar tus absurdas explicaciones" Inuyasha sabía que si su ex le había dicho las cosas de forma expresiva, su hermano sería más ácido y… sabía que le dolerían.

-"Sesshomaru" se acercó la pelinegra, las sabanas solo le cubrían la parte de adelante.

-"Sabes, nunca pensé que fueras así, Rin" la mujer estuvo a punto de abofetearlo, pero la mano de Sesshomaru la detuvo. –"De haber sabido que tenía a una cualquiera como novia, habría terminado contigo desde hace 3 años"

-"Yo…" balbuceó la mujer

-"No quiero escucharte" miró a su hermano. –"Y tu, jamás creí que serías capaz de acostarte con mi ex"

-"¿Tu ex?" preguntó la pelinegra

-"Si, mi ex. Porque desde hoy tu y yo no somos absolutamente nada"

-"Sesshomaru…" trató de hablar Inuyasha

-"Tampoco quiero escuchar tu versión de los hechos" Inuyasha sentía que todo era una simple pesadilla. –"Desde hoy dejas de ser el hermano que yo en algún momento de mi vida quise y protegí" diciendo esto, salió para darle alcance a su ex cuñada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaban callados, ambos estaban destrozados por lo que habían visto y, siendo sinceros, no querían hablar del asunto.

-"Gracias por traerme" le agradeció con una mueca parecida a un intento de sonrisa.

-"No es nada" bebió el contenido de su vaso.

-"Espero que no te incomoden mis amigas…"

-"Yo me ofrecí en acompañarte, no será un problema el estar aquí" la azabache sabía que el peliplateado no quería regresar a la mansión, por esa razón aceptó que le acompañase.

-"Kagome!" tres mujeres la abrazaron con fuerza, casi quitándole un poco de oxígeno.

-"¡Hola chicas!" los ojos de la azabache estaban rojizos por tanto llorar, pero su mirada se transformó de fría a cálida.

-"Pero Kag, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?" Una joven de cabellos y ojos castillos le preguntó. Llevaba puesto una camisa en rosa pastel, una chaqueta negra, unos pantalones negros de tela y unos zapatos de tacones en negro.

-"Nada, solo que vi al que iba a ser mi esposo tener sexo con una de mis mejores amigas" no solo lo dijo rápido, lo dijo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, dejando a sus amigas estupefactas.

-"¿Pero cómo?' ¿Con quién?" preguntó una pelirroja de ojos verdes. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro y unos zapatos de tacones bajos en color negro.

-"Con Rin" respondió la azabache, dejando que sus lágrimas se liberaran una vez más.

-"Pero ¿por qué?" preguntó esta vez una mujer de cabellos largos color negro y ojos castaños. Llevaba puesto una camisa roja, unos jeans negros, y unas sandalias negras.

-"Creo que no aguantó 1 año de abstinencia" los ojos ambarinos se abrieron de par en par, mientras que las amigas de la azabache se sentaban.

-"¿Dijiste abstinencia?" Sesshomaru no podía quedarse con la incógnita.

-"Si" respondió Kag de lo más normal.

-"Rin y yo jamás tuvimos sexo" esta vez la cuatro mujeres se sorprendieron. –"Dijo que perdería su virginidad después de casarse"

-"Pues créeme que no lo hizo" dijo con rencor la pelirroja.

-"Lo bueno de todo esto, Kag, es que no te casaste" consoló la pelinegra a su "hermana menor"

-"Creo que tienes razón, Kikyo" respondió con una sonrisa la azabache.

-"Sabes Kag, no te perdiste de nada bueno estas dos semanas" la castaña sintió que sus ojos no podrían aguantar el peso de las lágrimas.

-"¿Y eso, Sango?" preguntó inocentemente la azabache.

-"Porque Kikyo encontró a Naraku en SU CAMA con Kagura" respondió la pelirroja, toda esta tragedia había sido producto de los tantos viajes de la pelinegra.

-"¿Tu prima?" preguntó Kag, recibiendo un sí por parte de su amiga.

-"Eso no fue todo lo que pasó" la azabache vio que Sango comenzaba a llorar en silencio. –"Fui a buscar a Sango a la oficina, tomamos un café…"

-"Luego Kikyo y yo fuimos al apartamento que tenía con Bankotsu…"

-"¿Tenías?" preguntó incrédula la azabache.

-"Shhh" la pelirroja hizo ademán para que Sango continuara con su relato.

-"Entramos y escuchamos ruidos en mi habitación y…"

-"¿Estaba con otra?" preguntó la azabache, sabía que esa era la respuesta correcta.

-"Querrás decir que estaba con otro" finalizó Sango, trató de limpiar las lágrimas pero le era casi imposible hacerlo.

-"¿Otro?" la azabache sentía que había llegado el fin del mundo. –"¿Es… gay?"

-"No lo sé, pero el punto es que me engaño…"

-"Con otro de su mismo sexo" Ayame finalizó, todo eso parecía como una telenovela.

-"No sé que decir" Kagome palideció de solo imaginar el trauma que había sido para la pobre castaña.

-"Saben" la pelirroja llamó la atención de todos los que se encontraban en la mesa. –"No es momento de ponernos así, ellos no merecen que ni una sola lágrima de nuestra parte" Sessho la miró con el ceño fruncido. –"A diferencia de ti, Sesshomaru, ya que tu eres hombre jeje" el hombre volvió a beber el licor de su vaso. –"Mesero" el joven llegó a la mesa, listo para anotar las órdenes de comida.

-"Dígame" cuestionó el joven.

-"Tráiganos cinco vasos del mejor whisky" pidió Ayame, dejando a Sesshomaru con una ceja levantada. –"Si Sesshomaru, también vas a tomar con nosotros"

-"¿Algo más?"

-"Eso es todo por ahora, puede retirarse" el joven salió con los pedidos de ellos.

-"¿Cinco whiskys?" preguntaron las tres mujeres con una ceja levantada.

-"Si, hoy vamos a olvidar el mal rato que hemos pasado. Porque no somos las únicas a quienes les pasa esto…"

* * *

Continuará…


	2. no soy la única

Hola a todos! No sé si primero que todo me debo golpear o simplemente decirles que lamento la tardanza. Se me había olvidado anunciar que entraba a clases, así que por esa razón no he podido actualizar (si, ya sé, tomatazos con solo apretar el botón de review).

Bueno, sin más que decir (porque me imagino que quieren leer la conti…), les dejo el siguiente cap.

* * *

-"Creo que esta es la décima ves que te pido disculpas" aparcaron el carro en el estacionamiento del edificio.

-"No tienes por qué hacerlo" fue la seca respuesta que le dio el ambarino.

-"Vaya que esta noche si ha sido un tanto… rara" la azabache se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, quito el botón de seguridad de la puerta, dispuesta a abrirla para llegar a su apartamento y poder descansar de aquel día.

-"Ni que lo digas" el peliplateado imitó lo mismo que la azabache. –"¿Estás segura que puedo quedarme en tu apartamento?" volvió a preguntar el joven.

-"Si, ya te dije que no hay ningún inconveniente con eso" abrió la puerta del carro para bajarse.

-"Si tu lo dices" Sesshomaru se bajo del carro y abrió la cajuela para sacar las maletas de Kagome.

Ambos entraron por una puerta, conduciéndolos a la entrada principal del edifico. Kagome apretó el botón para subir del elevador, este abrió sus metálicas puertas. Los dos entraron. La azabache apretó el número 2, las puertas del elevador se cerraron.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente en el lugar, ninguno de los dos tenía la intención de entablar una conversación, quizás por miedo a decir algo que les recordase el mal sabor que tenían. A decir verdad, la idea de tomar en exceso que había tenido Ayame no había funcionado, estaban tan lúcidos que por un momento ella había deseado no haber regresado de aquel viaje.

-"¿Te vas a quedar?" preguntó Sesshomaru, quien estaba afuera del metálico lugar, las mejillas de la azabache se tiñeron de un rosa, otra vez quedaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

-"Es por aquí" la azabache sacó de su bolso negro unas llaves, las introdujo en el cerrojo de las puertas y giró la perilla de la misma.

El ambarino no dijo nada, entró al apartamento.

_-"Con razón que quería casarse con ella" _dijo para sus adentros.

La pequeña sala, con paredes en blanco hueso, un pequeño comedor de vidrio de cuatro puestos y sillas en crema, sillones tapizados en cuero, una pequeña computadora… en fin… un apartamento ideal sacado de cualquier catalogo de revista.

-"Bienvenido a mi humilde morada" comentó la chica al ver al ambarino un poco asombrado.

-"Bonito lugar" fue lo único que dijo.

-"Gracias" respondió. –"Deja las maletas en el piso, mañana las arreglaré"

Sesshomaru obedeció. Las depositó con cuidado en el suelo y rápidamente se sentó en uno de los sillones. Kagome aseguró la puerta y se dirigió al pequeño minibar que tenía.

-"¿Quieres algo de tomar?"

-"No gracias"

La azabache se sirvió un brandy y se sentó en un sillón que estaba frente al del peliplateado.

-"Me gustaría pensar que este día es solo producto de la imaginación" comentó para ella, pero el chico la escuchó.

-"Si, pero ¿te hubiera gustado vivir una farsa por el resto de tu vida?" cuestionó Sesshomaru, poniéndola a recapacitar un poco.

-"No, pero tal vez las cosas hubiesen podido cambiar un poco" contestó.

-"No te engañes, Kag" la miró de forma desaprobatoria.

-"Lo sé" miró a aquellas cuencas ambarinas, aquellas que en este momento le mostraban lo que sentía, dolor y decepción. –"Dime algo y espero no importunarte" no dijo nada, por lo que siguió –"¿Le ibas a proponer matrimonio? Me refiero a Rin"

La cara de Sesshomaru se contrajo, su mirada se enfrió, y ella no sabía que hacer al verlo así.

-"Si" una monosílaba fue toda la respuesta que dio. La sorpresa no se hizo esperar, ahora sabía que él estaba tan afectado como ella… quizás y hasta más.

-"Vaya… como diría mi madre, las cosas pasan por una razón…"

-"Puede que esa frase tenga razón, lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué?"

-"No sabría que contestarte, es la misma pregunta que me he estado haciendo" bebió lo que quedaba en el contenido de su vaso. –"Creo que le di lo mejor de mi… si es que me amaba, ¿por qué no me dijo que algo no estaba bien en nuestra relación?"

-"Porque talvez quería experimentar el engañarte con tu mejor amiga" el dolor en sus palabras se hizo notar.

Dudó un poco con lo que diría, pero todo y con tal de subir aquellos ánimos decaídos –"Si te sirve de consuelo, Ayame lo pasó un poco peor que nosotros"

Inmediatamente Sesshomaru miró a la azabache, sabía a lo que se refería, y tenía razón en decirlo.

…**..:::::::::::::::::::::::::::…**

Las risas de aquellas cuatro mujeres sonaban en todo el lugar. Sesshomaru solo estaba como espectador, disfrutando de una tranquilidad que sabía, era efímero. Kagome mientras tanto, trataba de disfrutar aquel momento con esas amigas incondicionales, capaces de hacerle olvidar por un momento de sus males y haciendo que se riera de ellos, sintiéndose que nunca estaría sola y que no sería la única con problemas. Le dio por mirar a su peliplateado amigo, parecía que todo estaba bien con él, y justo cuando se proponía a decirle algo, alguien la interrumpió.

-"¿Kagome?"

-"Mmm…" miró en dirección a la pelirroja.

-"Un día de estos debemos salir nosotras a un antro, ya sabes, divertirnos un poco, sin alguien que te diga que debes y no hacer"

-"Si" afirmó ella. –"¿Espera… y tu novio, como era que se llamaba" puso a trabajar a mil su cerebro –"Así, Hakudoshi?"

-"Lo corté"

-"¿QUÉ?" sus achocolatados ojos se abrieron a mas no poder.

-"Sip" siguió con su respuesta.

-"¿Por qué? Se veía que te quería, que te amaba con locura, que…"

-"Será lo que tu veías, porque lo que me tocó ver a mí… me dejó muda"

Su rostro mostraba su incomprensión, al igual que su acompañante que no se creía lo que la pelirroja decía de uno de los amigos de Inuyasha.

-"Ese día Sango echó de la casa a Bankotsu, ella me había llamado por teléfono para que nos viéramos ese día" la máscara de indiferencia de la pelirroja se comenzaba a hacer añicos –"Le dije que nos viéramos en el café Olé, pero que sería en la noche" sus mejillas comenzaron a ser bañadas por líquido salino que nacía de aquellas cuencas verdosas –"Yo le había dicho por la mañana a Hakudoshi que llegaría muy tarde ese día, pero como la llamada de Sango fue inesperada…" tomó un sorbo de su bebida para continuar –"Pensé en darle una sorpresa, pero la que se sorprendió fui yo"

Kagome ya no estaba tan segura en saber como había sido el final del relato que contaba su amiga, Sesshomaru escuchaba atentamente lo que la amiga de su "ex-cuñada" contaba con amargura en sus labios, y todas las demás le brindaban su apoyo con pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda.

La pelirroja tomo valor para continuar con lo siguiente que diría, por que sabía, que aquellas heridas seguían sangrando y que no daban señales de cicatrización alguna. –"Abrí la puerta del apartamento y en mi sofá…" comenzó a lastimarse la palma de sus manos con sus uñas –"Vi a Hakudoshi… con Bankotsu…teniendo relaciones…" sus ojos perdieron aquel brillo que le caracterizaba, sus lágrimas parecían cataratas, cayendo con rudeza sobre sus pálidas mejillas, muriendo en sus labios temblorosos.

Ahora se arrepentía por haber hecho su estúpida pregunta, su amiga no estaba bien emocionalmente y ella salía por la tangente. _–"Rayos" _pensó para sus adentros la azabache, ideando una forma de acabar con aquel tema.

-"Los eché… a ambos… cuando fui a la cita con Sango, me contó todo y que ella me había llamado para decirme con quien me engañaba Hakudoshi" formó un intento de sonrisa, pero parecía una mueca de desagrado –"No sabes lo afortunada que debes sentirte, Kag. Tan siquiera él te engañó con tu mejor amiga… una mujer" buscó los chocolates ojos de la azabache –"No te estoy diciendo que automáticamente le perdones su puesta de cuernos jeje… pero tan siquiera lo viste con una mujer. En cambio, a mi me tocó verlo con Bankotsu, alguien de su mismo sexo… haciendo que no solo me incomodara, sino que por una vez en mi vida hizo que me sintiera indignada…"

Kagome no sabía que decir, solo que sentía que en una parte tenía razón aquellas palabras _–"No sabes lo afortunada que debes sentirte, Kag…" "Hizo que me sintiera indignada…"_

…**..:::::::::::::::::::::::::::…**

-"No se si realmente deba agradecer que tu porquería de hermano no sea gay, pero el punto es que de igual forma quiero matarlo" apretó el vaso con mucha fuerza.

-"No eres la única que quiere partirle la cara a ese…"

-"No deberías ponerte así, no toda la culpa es de él, ¿Qué me dices de Rin? Ella también actuó mal"

-"Si. No es que quiera parecer maleducado pero no quiero tocar el tema"

-"Esta bien" finalizó Kag.

-"Creo que ya deberíamos ir a descansar" señaló Sessh al ver el reloj en la pared que marcaba las 3:00 a.m.

-"Tienes razón. Lo bueno es que ya es sábado jeje…" se levantó del sillón para ir a su dormitorio, pero se acordó de algo –"Sessh, vas a dormir en la habitación que está al lado de la mía, si necesitas algo solo avísame" apagó las luces de la sala y de un armario saco una toalla blanca –"Aquí tienes, las mantas están en la cama"

El chico tomó la toalla y se dirigía a la habitación que le había dado Kag, pero se volvió hacía ella, tomándola de sorpresa.

-"Siento lo de tu boda" aquellas palabras sinceras y esa manera tan inquisidora de ver hizo que el cuerpo de la azabache temblara.

-"No importa" disimuló como pudo lo que le había ocurrido momentos antes. –"Igual, creo que fue lo mejor"

-"Creo lo mismo. Hasta mañana, Kag"

-"Hasta mañana Sessh"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"Toc Toc Toc"

_-"Rayos, ¿quién tocará la puerta a esta hora de la mañana?_

-"Toc Toc Toc" el sonido cada vez se hacia más fuerte.

-"Grandioso" se levantó de mala gana de su mullida cama. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y miró el reloj de la pared. –"¿6:30 a.m.? Espero que sea algo importante o matare al que esté tocando la puerta."

Se colocó su bata celeste que llevaba entre las manos y abrió la dichosa puerta, pero la persona a la que vio hizo que su sangre hirviese de coraje…

-"Hola Kagome"

Continuará

* * *

Bien, sé que fue un poco más corto… pero es que debía dejarlos con la intriga jejeje…

Bueno, respondiendo a los reviews:

**ladymari: **Hola amiga! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi fic, y eso que solo es el principio… mmm, será un poco duro que suba las conti con frencuencia, pero haré el intento. Gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te guste el cap!

**STARMOON: **Hola amiga! Pido disculpas por mi retraso y por poner a inu de malo, pero es que él será uno de los principales que pondrá la sazón a lo que se avecina jeje… (Que mala soy con el pobre verdad ¿?). Gracias por tu comentario y espero que te guste este cap!

**Inujocelyn: **Hola amiga! Gracias por tu comentario… si, es una pena lo que hicieron inu y rin, pero descuida que ellos lo pagarán después (muyy pronto… ). Así que te agarré de sorpresa, bueno lo único que puedo decirte que cuando leas las contis mejor que te agarres de donde estás sentada porque serán explosivas jeje… Gracias por tu comentario y espero que te guste este cap!

**XtinaOdss: **Hola amiga! Verdad que los sesshomes son los mejores¿? LOS AMO! Y me alegra tenerte por aquí, espero no haberte defraudado por el tiempo que tarde en actualizar, pero la escuela me tiene un lío y caso que no tengo tiempo para mi (si acaso hoy porque bueno… me puse los pantalones bien puestos jaja!). Gracias por tu comentario y espero que te guste este cap!

**Sakura04: **Hola amiga! Gracias por esos buenos deseos. En verdad la historia iba a hacer un poco "diferente", por ejemplo, Kikyo iba a ser la mala de la historia. Pero entonces me di cuenta que la pobre siempre tiene ese papel así que… cambié su lugar por Rin… (nada en contra de ella ehh!). Gracias por tu comentario y espero no haberte desilusionado por la espera!

**iyvker: **Hola amiga! Tienes razón, esto solo era el intro de lo que mi imaginación tiene preparada jeje… si, no diré como van a pasar las cosas porque: uno, ni yo misma sé como continuar este cap (aunque tengo una idea de cómo hacerlo) y dos, que todo esto que escribo es producto de mi torcida mente y sus ataques de inspiración. Gracias por tu comentario y me alegro de tenerte aquí!

**choky1995: **Hola amiga! Si quieres te facilito un revolver para que mates a inu y a rin jeje… Ya, poniéndome seria, me alegro que te haya gustado el fic. En verdad estoy experimentando con estas cosas (normalmente escribo cosas más suaves, pero las personas cambian, y yo creo que lo estoy haciendo jeje). Gracias por tu comentario y espero que te guste el cap!

Bueno, espero que esto haya sido de su agrado. Sugerencias o tomatazos ya saben como enviarlos ehh!

Besos!


	3. Ya Nada Queda

Hola hola! Bueno, razones tendrán para acribillarme con tomates, pero tranquilas que ya regresé jeje…

Me he tomado taaannn a pecho mis vacas (por cierto, me queda como un mes más) pero no aguanté estar lejos de mi compu, escribiendo ciertas locuras de my dirty mind jejeje… por ahí les explico ciertas cositas.

Advertencia: Si eres alérgica (o alérgico) a los llantos o a drama, favor de tomarse sus medicinas. En caso de sentir mareo, vaya al baño y vomite. Si los síntomas persisten, consulte a su psiquiatra de cabecera jeje… (Es que quede un poco shokeada con lo que escribí… ustedes me dirán después…)

Recomendación musical:

**/** Massimo Di Cataldo – Si Dices Que Te Vas

**0** Camila feat. Kenny G – Es Hora De Decir Adiós

**%** Kudai – Ya Nada Queda

Cuando vean los signos en ciertas partes del cap, es para que escuchen las canciones (en caso de que quieran hacerlo, en verdad les aconsejo que lo hagan).

Y con ustedes: el capítulo 3 (dedicado a todas las que me leyeron en "Odio Amarte Tanto" y a las personas que esperaron pacientemente la actualización!)

Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

-"Hola Kagome"

-"Creo que te has equivocado de apartamento. Aquí no vive Rin." –trató de cerrar la puerta en las narices de aquel hombre, pero un brazo se lo impidió.

-"Quiero hablar contigo"

-"Y yo no. ¿Sabes la hora que es?" –reclamó la azabache mientras señalaba a su reloj de la sala. –"Además, no tengo nada que hablar contigo."

-"Vamos Kagome, no seas tan inmadura"

-"Inuyasha, no puedo creer que seas tan cínico. En verdad creí que las cosas habían quedado mas claras que el agua." -respondió tajante la muchacha.

-"No me puedes decir que la boda se cancela." –argumentó el platinado.

-"No es mi problema que tu _amiguito_ no se pueda controlar"

-"Joder Kagome, ¿será que te puedes poner seria?" –el platinado agarro de un abrazo a la azabache mientras entraba al apartamento.

-"¿Y será que me puedes dejar en paz?" –reclamaba la pobre mujer mientras trataba inútilmente de zafarse del agarre.

-"No hasta que hablemos"

-"¿En cima de ser descarado también eres imbécil?" –habló una tercera voz en el apartamento.

-"¿Sesshomaru?" –preguntó el menor de los Taisho al ver a su hermano. -¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

-"No es algo que te incumba" –respondió el ambarino de mirada glaciar.

-"Mmm… ya lo entiendo todo" –miró las fachas de su antigua novia, luego las de su hermano. Una idea cruzó su mente. –"Kagome, si hablamos de cinismo." –sonrió burlesco y continuó. –"Tu me reclamas por lo que te hice con Rin, pero tu te revuelcas con mi hermano en tu apartamento." –señaló al otro platinado que se encontraba en un extremo de la sala.

-"¿Qué estupideces dices?" –fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir la azabache.

-"Oh vamos Kag, deja el teatrito a un lado y se sincera por una buena vez." –siguió reclamando Inuyasha.

-"Vaya que eres idiota" –la voz fría de Sesshomaru terminó por enfadar a su hermano menor.

-"Malditos, ¿desde cuándo se revuelcan?" –su rostro tomó el color de un rojo intenso mientras soltaba el brazo izquierdo de la azabache.

-"Jajaja." –la carcajada fuerte fue lo que retumbó en aquel apartamento. –"Me das lástima, Inuyasha. Me tiene sin cuidado lo que pienses, si quieres pensar que me revuelco con él, sigue creyéndolo. Además… no tienes por qué reclamarme, tu y yo no somos nada."

-"Me estas agotando la poca paciencia que poseo, Kagome" –apretó sus nudillos para canalizar un poco la furia que sentía. –"Te dije que teníamos que hablar."

-"Y yo ya te dije que no tengo nada que hablar contigo" –lo miró severa mientras caminaba en dirección a la puerta. –"Aunque…" –se puso una mano en el mentón como señal de estar pensando. –"Tal vez sí debemos hablar."

-"Kagome no…" –advirtió el platinado de mirada frívola.

-"Tranquilo Sesshomaru, no haré nada loco" –tranquilizó con su mirada por un momento a aquel hombre que hace un buen tiempo era su mejor amigo. –"Inuyasha, no estoy en condiciones para entablar una conversación civilizada contigo. –señaló sus vestimentas mientras le abría la puerta. –"Si es que no te habrás dado cuenta."

-"Puedo esperar a que estés lista."

-"No. Podemos hablar en la tarde." –señaló con su dedo la salida de su apartamento. –"Además, tengo que hacer ciertas cosas."

El menor de los Inuyasha lo pensó por un momento. ¿Estaría bien que le diera hasta la tarde para hablar con ella? ¿Sería correcto hablar de lo sucedido con ella? ¿No sería muy cruel la verdad? Ya no estaba seguro de nada, sin embargo ya estaba metido en el embrollo. ¿Qué sería esperar unas horas más?

-"Está bien" –respondió Inuyasha. –"Vendré a buscarte para que podamos hablar en un restaurante."

-"No. Creo que mejor será que hablemos aquí." –volvió a señalar la salida. –"Espero no ser tan grosera pero en verdad necesito atender mis necesidades fisiológicas."

-"Bien. Nos vemos más tarde" –se acercó para darle un beso en la comisura de los labios, pero la mujer giró la cara bruscamente. Al ver su intento fallido decidió salir de aquel lugar.

-"Imbécil." –masculló la mujer por lo bajo mientras cerraba su puerta con un fuerte golpe.

-"¿Por qué accediste a su invitación?" – Sesshomaru se acercó a la azabache, importándole muy poco cómo estuviera vestido.

-"Ya sabes por qué" –contestó Kagome.

Sus cuencas chocolates repararon por primera vez en cómo estaba Sesshomaru. Su perfecto pecho expuesto, unos pectorales de infarto, unos músculos que daban ganas de tocar tan siquiera con un dedo, sus brazos tan fornidos. Descendió su mirada, el jeans de la noche anterior mal puesto…

Sintió sus mejillas arder de vergüenza. Bajo su mirada en un intento vano de recuperarse. Tragó un poco de saliva y subió su mirada.

-"Después de todo, aún tiene algo por contestarme" –respondió de lo mas natural, sorprendiéndose de su perfecto autocontrol.

-"La respuesta te hará daño." –trató de insistir.

-"Lo sé. Pero necesito escucharla."

-"Haz lo que quieras." –dio media vuelta en dirección a la habitación que usaba. –"Solo quiero que sepas que iré por un momento a la mansión a buscar unas mudas de ropa y algo más."

-"Entonces toma la llave de emergencia que esta en el armario de las toallas y llévatela." –caminó hasta su habitación. –"No quiero que mi invitado quede por fuera del apartamento en caso de que no este."

-"Esta bien" –cerró la puerta y se colocó la camisa azul del día anterior.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**/**

Subió las escaleras de la mansión. A diferencia del día anterior, abrió la puerta del fondo del pasillo. Era su habitación.

-"Sesshomaru" –llamó una voz femenina en el interior de su habitación.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?" –el platinado cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia el armario. Tomó unas cuantas maletas y empezó a meter su ropa interior.

-"Necesito que hablemos" –prosiguió la mujer, dándole poca importancia la actitud del platinado.

-"Eres la segunda persona que escucho en el día con la misma cantaleta" –cerró la primera maleta y abrió la segunda, continuó la misma acción anterior. –"Y creo que me estoy empezando a hartar."

-"No podemos terminar nuestra relación." –lo escupió estrepitosamente.

-"¿Perdón? ¿Cómo es eso de que no podemos terminar?" –dejó por un momento lo que estaba haciendo para encararla por primera vez.

-"Si terminamos, te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida." –empezó a quitarse la máscara de niña buena que todos conocían.

-"No lo creo. Pero quiero preguntarte algo, y más te vale responderme con sinceridad." –la mujer se acomodó un poco en el borde de la cama, dándole a entender que podía continuar. –"¿Por qué Inuyasha?"

-"¿Estás seguro que deseas la verdad?"

-"Si."

-"Inuyasha es una persona cálida, por no decir fogoza jeje…" –prestó poca atención en la reacción del platinado. –"Nunca le importó demostrar lo que sentía, a diferencia tuya, claro está. También estaba cuando tu te ibas de viaje y _me consolaba_."

-"Entonces, no veo el por qué no quieras terminar nuestra relación." –reanudó lo que estaba haciendo. Terminó de meter toda su ropa de salir en la maleta y la cerró. Abrió la tercera maleta y empezó a meter su ropa de trabajo.

-"Eres mió. No concibo el poder compartirte con otra mujer más"

-"Me das risa, Rin. Si te vas a quedar con Inuyasha, lárgate de una buena vez y demuéstrale al mundo lo que tanto le amas."

-"Yo te amo. ¿Sabes lo que me debes por las tantas lágrimas que bote por ti cada vez que te ibas?

-"No te debo absolutamente nada. Te lo di todo, pero al parecer no te bastó eso."

-"Sé que te arrepentirás por lo que me estas haciendo." –aseguró la pelinegra con total tranquilidad.

-"Si te refieres a lo de cornudo, tranquila que puedo vivir con eso, me importa un pepino lo que piensen los demás. Total, no fui yo el que fallé."

-"Perdóname. Compréndeme, yo estaba…"

-"No puedes pedirme que te entienda, y mucho menos que te perdone, porque no lo haré" –la cortó rápidamente. Cerró la tercera maleta y abrió una pequeña maleta para guardar sus calzados. –"Además, al salir de aquí las cosas no serán como antes."

-"¡Maldita sea Sesshomaru, entiéndeme!" –gritó como loca, levantándose rápidamente de la cama.

-"Inuyasha vendrá en cualquier momento por ti, lárgate de una buena vez y no te aparezcas más."

Un pequeño sollozo se escuchó de la pelinegra. Unas cuantas lágrimas se deslizaban de sus cuencas almendras. Sus labios temblaban y sus mejillas se bañaban cada vez más de aquellas aguas salinas.

-"Yo te amo Sesshomaru." –trató de contenerse, pero no le resultó.

-"Rin, me tienes harto con tu hipocresía." -tomó sus maletas y trató de salir de su cuarto, pero aquella mujer lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

-"Sesshomaru…" –tomó el rostro níveo entre sus manos y lo beso con todo el _amor_ que sentía por él.

Luchó con sus demonios internos para no corresponder al beso tan cálido que ella le regalaba. Se acordó de sus momentos juntos, de sus labios tan suaves… y de que otro hombre también los había probado.

Se separó bruscamente de ella. Tomó con fuerzas sus maletas para poder irse.

-"No te vayas Sesshomaru."

-"Quiero decirte una última cosa, Rin. La que se va a terminar arrepintiendo serás tu. No quiero que me vuelvas a buscar. Olvida todo lo que vivimos y no te creas la única mujer en el mundo, porque no lo eres."

Abrió la puerta como pudo y salió de aquel lugar, dejando atrás a la mujer que en algún momento amó. Estaba seguro que algún día sanarían las heridas que ella le había hecho, y estaba seguro que sería muy pronto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**0**

Terminó de meter algunos peluches en el cartucho negro de la basura. Algunas fotos las había roto y quemado, mientras que los otros regalos se encontraban en otro cartucho negro. Miró el reloj de pared de la sala.

Las 5:30 de la tarde. Sesshomaru se había ido desde la mañana a la mansión, aún no había vuelto. Eso solo significaba que algo no iba bien con él.

Inuyasha tampoco había llegado. Mejor para ella, tenía un poco más de tiempo para mentalizarse.

Se había puesto un jeans gastado y una blusa en azul eléctrico. Algo le decía que los colores alegres estarían fuera de lugar.

Tocaron la puerta. Sabía que era la persona que había estado esperando.

Y más le valía no llorar, por más dura que fuera la verdad.

-"Creí que no vendrías." –saludó a su manera al recién llegado, permitiéndole la entrada a su morada.

-"Te dije que debía hablar contigo." –terminó de pasar a la sala. Se quedó de pie.

-"¿Por qué no te sientas?" –preguntó la azabache mientras se preparaba algo en el mini bar.

-"Seré breve, Kagome." –contestó rápidamente mientras veía cómo la mujer preparaba un black russian.

-"¿Quieres algo de beber?" –preguntó nuevamente la azabache, tomando entre sus manos el vaso que contenía la bebida alcohólica.

-"No gracias." –dio su negativa a la invitación.

-"Como quieras. Antes de comenzar, quiero darte tres condiciones que espero, puedas respetar y cumplir."

-"Depende de qué se traten."

-"No me vengas con eso." –no dejó que el platinado la interrumpiera. –La primera, quiero que me contestes con la pura verdad; la segunda, les dirás a tus padres el por qué se canceló la boda; y la tercera, te la diré antes de que te vayas… o sea que todo depende de lo que me digas."

-"Mmm…" –lo pensó un momento. Era lo único que podía hacer por ella, después de todo, ella era la que salía más lastimada en todo este meollo. –"Esta bien. Hazme todas las preguntas que quieras, pero antes, tomate todo el vaso de tu licor… creo que lo necesitarás."

Se bebió de un solo golpe la bebida. Sabía que era una de las cosas que una persona no debía hacer, el black russian le iba a pegar fuerte, pero su sexto sentido le decía que esto sería un bálsamo para el dolor.

Se armó de valor y soltó su primera pregunta. –"¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué Rin?"

-"Bueno…" –bajó su cabeza, signo de la pena que sentía en esos momentos.

-"¡Mírame a los ojos y respóndeme!" –habló un poco más fuerte.

Dudó por unos segundos, alzó su cabeza, encontrándose con aquellas cuencas chocolates que en algún momento lo hipnotizaron y que ahora no surtían ningún efecto en él. Cómo deseaba tener un tequila bien cargado, lo necesitaba mucho para este momento.

-"Ella siempre estaba para mí. Cada vez que tú te ibas de viaje, ella y yo salíamos en planes de amigos. Hace como unos meses atrás, mis sentimientos empezaron a cambiar hacia ella. Empecé a verla como mujer, no como la pequeña amiga de mi prometida. Un día que te fuiste de viaje con mi hermano (hace como 3 meses aproximadamente) ella y yo nos fuimos de farra, bebimos mucho. A la mañana siguiente estaba en su apartamento, en su cama, con ella en mis brazos... ambos desnudos.

Créeme que traté de hablar contigo sobre mis sentimientos, ella me estaba confundiendo. Pero siempre tenías tus viajes de negocios y casi nunca teníamos tiempo para nosotros.

Entonces ella era mi consuelo, era la persona que me abrigaba entre sus brazos y me daba _todo_ lo que tú nunca me diste. Se volvió mi adicción… mi droga. Y ya no me quise resistir a la atracción."

La azabache enterró una de sus uñas en la palma de sus manos. El dolor de aquella zona no se podía comparar con el que sentía en su destruido corazón. ¿Acaso le estaba culpando de todo?

Apretó sus dientes con fuerza para aguantar las ganas de llorar que sentía.

-"¿Aún me amas?" –trató en vano hacerse una idea de reconciliación.

-"No." –lo escupió sin asco el platinado, viéndola directo a los ojos, matándola con sus palabras llenas de veracidad.

Mordió más fuerte sus delicados labios. Quería llorar, pero no debía, no podía.

-"En verdad Kagome, fuiste la primera mujer que me hizo sentir las cosas mas hermosas. Lastimosamente, me di cuenta que no eres la mujer para mi… no eres la mujer que yo he estado buscando."

-"¿Y Rin lo es?" –preguntó ella, aruñando más fuerte ambas palmas de sus manos y mordiéndose con más fuerza sus labios.

-"No, pero me ha hecho sentir un hombre de verdad." –fue lo único que contestó. Trató de escapar de aquellos ojos chocolates que ahora estaban vidriosos. La culpa lo empezó a carcomer en su interior.

-"¿Por qué insistías en la idea de la boda?" –preguntó con un hilillo de voz.

-"Porque mis padres te quieren como parte de la familia. Eres la mujer perfecta para ellos." –se turbó un momento, pero al final continuó. –"Había planeado casarme contigo para tener a Rin como mi amante, nadie sospecharía nada."

-"Sabes que no accederé a eso." –le dijo la azabache. Miró por un momento a la ventana, estaba atardeciendo, haciéndose menos luminoso el apartamento.

-"Lo sé." –aseguró el platinado. –"Jamás pensé que regresarías unos días antes de lo acordado, por eso ella estaba en la mansión, aprovechando que nuestros padres y mi hermano no estaban."

Se acercó un poco a la azabache, tomó entre sus manos aquel rostro angelical. Quitó con delicadeza una lágrima traviesa que empezaba a caer.

-"No llores, por favor." –suplicó con sus ojos a su antigua novia. –"Sé que nuestra relación se marchitó desde hace mucho, pero no quiero verte sufrir."

Kagome quedó muda. No sabía cómo parar esas lágrimas que estaban a punto de caer a borbotones. Sintió su masculina mano acariciar sus pómulos, quiso morir ante esto.

-"Lo siento tanto Kagome." –se acercó lentamente a los labios, ahora carmín, de la azabache.

La besó con sutileza, un poco frívolo. Trató de encontrar aquellos sentimientos de antaño que lo movían. No estaban aquellas mariposas, tampoco el hormigueo. Nada. No sentía nada hacía ella, solo un cariño de amistad, nada más.

Ella, transmitió todo lo que sentía por él, lo dio todo en aquel simple contacto. Pero no sentía lo mismo por parte de él, su frialdad la estaba matando.

La azabache cerró sus ojos con fuerza, no quería verlo, no quería ver en lo que se había convertido.

Este era el último beso, el beso de despedida.

Él se separó de ella lo más rápido que pudo al ver las intenciones de la azabache. Se sintió peor al ver el daño que había causado en ella.

-"¿Cuál es tu última condición?" –preguntó el platinado, antes del desenlace de su historia de amor.

Tragó hondo para aguantar un poco más sus lágrimas. –"No quiero que me vuelvas a buscar… nos trataremos profesionalmente en el trabajo, mas no en el ámbito sentimental. Y quiero que te lleves esas dos bolsas negras que ves en el sillón." –señaló detrás de Inuyasha.

-"¿Qué es?" –preguntó el ambarino.

-"Todos los regalos que me diste." –respondió con cinismo. –"Haz lo que te venga en gana con todo eso, ¿vale?"

La azabache abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos al sentir aquel cálido contacto de sus brazos. Cerró una vez más sus ojos para grabar esa sensación en su memoria.

-"Lo siento." –fue lo último que dijo el menor de los Taisho. La soltó con delicadeza, tomó las bolsas que la azabache le había dicho y abrió la puerta del apartamento, aquella puerta que marcaría un cambio en la vida de ambos jóvenes.

**%**

-"Adiós" –la vio por última vez antes de cerrar la puerta.

Cayó de rodillas al verse envuelta en la oscuridad de su apartamento. Sintió cómo aquellas esperanzas que había guardado se hacían añicos. Sus lágrimas no tuvieron más restricciones para deslizarse con rabia por aquellas mejillas. Tiró con rabia el pequeño vaso (y libre de culpas) hacía la puerta.

_-"Ella siempre estaba para mí."_ –escuchaba el eco de esas palabras, de sus palabras.

-"¡Maldita sea, me lo debías decir!" –empezó a subir el tono de su voz, sus lágrimas no cesaban. Cerró sus puños para mitigar todo, mas nada de eso servía. –"¿Por qué ella? ¿POR QUÉ, MALDITA SEA?" –empezó a gritar, descontrolada por su sufrimiento.

_-"Ella siempre estaba para mí."_

El eco de su voz masculina diciendo lo que era más que obvio.

_-"Siempre tenías tus viajes de negocios… ella era mi consuelo."_

-"TE ODIO INUYASHA, TE ODIO TANTO…" –trató de cubrir su rostro para detener su llanto. –"¿Por qué yo?"

_-"Había planeado casarme contigo para tener a Rin como mi amante, nadie sospecharía nada."_

Su voz la oía constantemente, como si estuviera ahí con ella, torturándola una y otra vez con sus palabras. Era un casette rayado en su mente, estaba perdiendo el juicio.

_-"Me ha hecho sentir un hombre de verdad."_

Tapó sus oídos para no escucharlo en su cabeza. Cerró sus ojos para despertar de aquella pesadilla en la que estaba. Porque, ¿esa era una pesadilla, cierto?

_-"Lo siento tanto Kagome."_

-"MALDITA SEAS INUYASHA, TU NO PUEDES SENTIR LO QUE ESTOY SINTIENDO" –destapó sus oídos. Se terminó de sentar en el frío piso y recostó su espalda en una pared.

_-"Eres la mujer que tanto he esperado, ¿te casarías conmigo?" _

Recordó las palabras que él había dicho hace tanto tiempo, antes de que el amor se disolviera, se acabara.

_-"Eres la mujer perfecta para ellos… Había planeado casarme contigo para tener a Rin como mi amante, nadie sospecharía nada."_

Nuevamente esas palabras le abrían más y más una brecha en su pecho. Le dolía tanto el corazón.

_-"No quiero verte sufrir."_

-¿Cómo quiere que haga eso? –sus ojos le ardían, es más, quería prepararse algo que la hiciera alucinar, olvidar, perder la razón, dejar de sentir…

Su apartamento en total oscuridad, no veía mucho (y tampoco quería hacerlo). Golpeó su cabeza contra la pared, estaba molesta consigo misma.

_-"Fuiste la primera mujer que me hizo sentir las cosas mas hermosas. Lastimosamente, me di cuenta que no eres la mujer para mi… no eres la mujer que yo he estado buscando."_

-"Soy una idiota, él debe estar revolcándose con Rin y yo… yo soy una imbécil… ¡maldita sea lo amo!" –volvió a golpear más duro su cabeza contra la fría pared.

Sus lágrimas parecían nunca expirar, nuevos torrentes salinos caían sin piedad por sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Cerró nuevamente sus ojos y siguió con auto masoquismo.

Sintió la tibieza de unos brazos musculosos rodeándola. Su rostro se topó con un pecho perfecto y duro. El olor a hombre le llegó a su nariz. Unas manos masculinas acariciaban sus cabellos alborotados.

Por un momento creyó que era él. Que había vuelto para desmentirle todo lo anteriormente dicho. Que aun quedaba posibilidad de continuar.

Abrió sus ojos y se llevó una gran desilusión.

Unos ojos ámbar que no eran de él. Un cabello platinado ajeno. El color de piel de otra persona.

No, no era él. Inuyasha jamás volvería por ella.

Ya nada quedaba de lo que había sido su amor.

-"Sesshomaru." –fue lo único que pudo decir antes de acomodarse mejor en aquellos brazos que la arrullaban. –"No te vayas."

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos llenos de lágrimas para entregarse a la sensación que la embargaba. Ya no le dolía tanto su pecho, es más, ahora se sentía más tranquila, más serena…

Y lo mejor de todo… ya no escuchaba la voz de Inuyasha en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Bueno gente, como verán mi compu ya tiene Internet… yupiiii! Como ya les habré dicho, aun estoy en vacaciones (gracias a Dios!) y las aprovecharé para actualizar más seguido.

Ahora, con respecto a los otros fic: "La Leyenda de Icegirl", me falta el capítulo final (sip, ya se acaba), pero aun no me convence así que me la paso escribiendo y borrando… y el de "Amistad o Amor¿? Desvarios de un corazón" está suspendido (por ahora) ya que las ideas se me olvidan y sino, no me agradan como quedan en el cap (así que los borro). Trataré de actualizarlos, pero no prometo nada.

Saben, hubo una parte (la de la segunda canción) en la que se me ocurrió hacer un lemon de Inuyasha con Kagome, pero como habrán visto, no lo escribí. ¿Por qué? Bueno, siendo ella, no le entregaría algo tan valioso a una persona que no le importó engañarme y jugar sucio, ¿no creen?

Ahora, respondiendo a los reviews:

**Sakura04**: Hola amiga! Espero que en este cap valga la pena por el suplicio que te he hecho pasar por estos mesecitos. La verdad, estoy disfrutando de mis vacas (muy merecidas, por cierto) y bueno… aun no se me ocurre cómo hacer pagar a Inu y a Rin… lo cierto es que mi alocada cabeza esta trazando triángulos amorosos muy complejos… ya verás por ahí. Si tienes idea de cómo hacerlos sufrir, no dudes en comunicármelo jeje… algunas ideas me van y me vienen y a la final, no me convencen.

**iyvker**: Hola hola! Creo que he estado muy desaparecida estos últimos meses… y aunque tardé bastante para actualizar, espero que te guste. Muchas gracias por seguir fiel al fic! Y… si tienes cierta idea para los próximos caps, me lo puedes decir y veremos que tal… tengo algunos borradores pero a la final no me convencen del todo jiji…

**XtinaOdss**: Hola amiga!Pues digamos que adivinaste la persona que estaba en la puerta llamándola… aunque creo que nadie se esperó lo demás. Bueno, que puedo decir, me aburrí que a la pobre de Kikyo siempre la pongan de intrusa, además de que a Rin nunca la he visto de mala… me explico¿? Una total locura, pero ya verás que haré que haya algo entre Inu y Kikyo… aun estoy viendo cómo le hago.

Por cierto… por ahí me voy a dar una pasadita por tus fics… tengo un buen tiempo que los dejé suspendidos por el cole.

Espero que el cap te guste!

**VAMPIREPRINCESSMIYU**: Hola amiga! Como te habrás dado cuenta las cosas no fueron como todos esperaban… aunque me pensé el castrarlo pero hubiera muy traumático para todas nosotras jeje… Eso si, estoy en busca de la mejor tortura para ellos dos (incluyendo los enredos amorosos). Si tienes una idea, házmela llegar porfis que en estos momentos algunas ideas no me convencen del todo..!

Espero no haberte defraudado con la conti!

**Toyii**: Hola amiga! Bueno, espero que hayas podido entender quién era la persona que levantaba a Kag. Muchas gracias por leer mi fic. Sabes… si tienes alguna idea alocada para hacer pagar a Inu y a Rin, plisss házmela saber que tengo algunas pero cuando las trato de escribir no me convencen del todo.

Espero que te recompense la espera con la conti!

**ladymarybb**: Hola amiga! Espero que no estés decepcionada con mi tardanza. Bueno, el cole lo terminé bien (por lo menos los promedios me satisfacen jeje) y gracias a Dios que tengo vacaciones porque sino… pobre de mi salud mental xd! Bueno, quién creías que era el que tocaba la puerta¿? Ya sabes, si tienes una idea loca por ahí, te lo pido de corazón que me la hagas saber jiji…

Espero que te guste la conti…!

**Inujocelyn**: Helloooo! Mmm…no sé que darte como premio por haber acertado a la incógnita… Como verás, no solo necesitarás una silla para sentarte jeje… en verdad me da cosa el haber puesto a la pobre de Kag en ese estado tan deplorable, aunque creo que era justo y necesario para hubiese un primer acercamiento a nuestro lindo Sessh jeje…

Tal vez sea una explosión de llanto y drama pero… espero que te guste el cap!

Y si tenéis una idea alocada para las otras conti… me alegraría mucho que me lo hicieras saber.

**cieloselene**: Hola amiga! Tardé un poco pero aquí te traigo tu conti jeje… Bueno, respondiendo a lo de si Sessh y Kag… pos claro que habrá lemons… estaba pensando en primero hacer un lime y en otro cap (osea la que le seguiría al lime) ocurriese algo entre ellos. Más o menos tengo una idea de cómo hacerlo… además, a Kag no le es del todo indiferente nuestro sexy platinado (aunque sigue amando a Inu). Si tienes una idea para los otros caps, me gustaría que me los hicieras saber por fisss.

Espero que el cap te guste!

**Nunica**: Hola Jennifer! Me siento muy alagada por tu comentario (no sabes lo feliz que me ha hecho jiji…). Yo también soy una fan de esta pareja… tanto que creo que casi todos mis fics son de ellos (aunque he pensado en escribir sobre otras parejas… pero la tentación de escribir sobre estos dos es demasiado para mi). Bueno, como habrás visto, este cap fue algo… depresivo, triste¿? No lo sé, lo cierto es que estas cosas se me ocurrieron mientras escuchaba las canciones que recomendé en la noche. Creo que me inspiré más en la despedida de Inu con Kag que en las otras escenas, pero pienso que era crucial hacerse pasar todo esto para juntar a nuestro sexymaru jeje…

Bueno, si tienes alguna idea para otros caps, me encantaría que me los hicieras llegar.

Espero que te guste el cap…!

**sayuri-chan-aly**: Hola amiga! Espero que no me quieras acribillar con tomatazos por mi demora jeje… Bueno, Bankotsu no es realmente un gay… creo que con esta pista ya más o menos debes hacerte la idea que aparecerá más seguido para hacerle la vida a cierto chico de ojos azules… dije mucho¿? Bueno, lo que no tengo seguro (aun) es cómo hacerlos pagar a estos dos (Inu & Rin) así que si tienes una idea para estos dos (o algún acercamiento entre Sessh & Kag) te lo agradecería mucho si me lo haces saber.

Y por cierto… Espero que te guste este cap!

Mis agradecimientos a las personas que me han dejado sus reviews, a las personas que han agregado mi historia a sus favoritos y me han agregado en sus alertas (**Inujocelyn**, **Love-Sesshy-kun**, **Nunica**, **XtinaOdss**, **iyvker**, **kagomekatheryne**, **sayuri-chan-aly**).

Y también, pero no menos importantes, a todos aquellos que han leído la historia (y aunque no me han dado su opinión), me alegra saber que la leen.

Bueno, ya sin nada más que decir (esperando que no haya tantos tomatazos o cualquier cosa que encuentren a mano para mandarme)…

Besotes!

Gene ´´)

P.d: Trataré de actualizar en cada semana, aunque también estoy pensando en regalarles un especial para San Valentín (ya saben, un beso o algo más entre Sessh & Kag). Me gustaría saber que piensan ustedes para acercar a esta pareja jeje…

Chaito!


	4. Nada Es Igual

Hola holaaa a mis lectoras! Volví gritando presente una vez más para decirles que, como había prometido en el cap anterior, traigo el especial de San Valentin!

Siendo sincera, tal vez no sea tan romántico… pero hice el intento de que quedara bien, en lo personal, estoy satisfecha de haberlo escrito.

Antes de empezar, quiero agradecerles a todas las personitas que me enviaron reviews (sus contestaciones están al final del cap), a las que me han agregado a sus favoritos o a sus alertas (**Angel2012Negro**, **Bia Higurashi Taisho**, **NinfaOscura** **– 18**, **mican**… bienvenidas al fic) y a todos los demás que me leen tras bambalinas y aun no han enviado reviews… muchas gracias por leerme!

Advertencia: buscar el sillón más cercano que tenga para sentarse y una almohada para morderla, o sino aténganse a las consecuencias. La autora no se hará responsable de los daños que se haga al leer las locuras de este cap.

Mi recomendación musical:

**/ **Avril Lavigne – My Happy Ending

**0** Panda – Porque Todavía Podemos Decir Una Vez Más

**%** Kudai – Nada Es Igual

**o **Oasis – Stop Crying Your Herat Out

Cuando vean los signos en ciertas partes del cap, es para que escuchen las canciones (en caso de que quieran hacerlo, en verdad les aconsejo que lo hagan).

Pido disculpas si llegan a encontrar alguna falta ortográfica.

Sin más nada que decir, nos vemos abajo!

* * *

**/**

Terminó de abotonar su saco negro de botones dorados. Una vez más se vio en el espejo de aquel hotel.

-"Odio este lazo." –susurró a su imagen. Aquel lazo celeste de su uniforme lo aborrecía, pero al final se terminó acostumbrando a él.

Buscó sus zapatos negros mientras se arreglaba sus pantimedias negras. Miró el gorrito negro de su uniforme. Terminó de arreglarse el moño de su cabello rojizo, mientras se aplicaba un poco de brillo labial y se acomodaba el gorrito en su cabeza.

Tomó su maleta negra y abrió la puerta de la habitación para poder salir.

-"Una vez más, hora de trabajar." –habló para si misma mientras apretaba el botón del ascensor.

Cerró sus ojos mientras esperaba llegar al lobby del hotel. Toda su vida era un pequeño desastre, uno tras otro sin cesar.

_-"No es lo que parece"_

Aun recordaba el día en que había encontrado a Hakudoshi con Bankotsu, la verdad, aun lo quería… pero no lo suficiente como para perdonarlo.

Todavía tenía en su mente la discusión que sostuvo el día anterior cuando Hakudoshi la fue a buscar al hotel.

-"Es un mal nacido."

Se plisó su falda negra antes de salir del ascensor, despidiéndose con una sonrisa de la recepcionista.

-"Su taxi la espera afuera, Srita. Ishida."

-"Yumi, ya te dije que me puedes decir Ayame." –reclamó con una pequeña sonrisa la oji verde.

-"Ya sabes, el protocolo." –bromeó la rubia.

-"Nos vemos" –se despidió la pelirroja mientras abría la puerta.

Subió al taxi con su pequeño equipaje negro y su mente voló a sus recuerdos del día anterior.

_-"¿Qué haces aquí?" –preguntó entre molesta y sorprendida la pelirroja mientras arreglaba su maleta negra de viaje._

_-"Necesitamos hablar Ayame, y lo sabes." –argumentó Hakudoshi mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación._

_-"No tengo nada de qué hablar." –cerró su maleta y lo miró con resentimiento a los ojos. –"Creo que me quedó más que claro lo que haces mientras estoy viajando por el mundo… sobretodo cuando trato de conseguir otros trabajos."_

_-"Pero ni siquiera sabes mis razones." –insistió el hombre mientras se recostaba a la puerta._

_-"¡Iba a dejar mi trabajo de ensueño por ti, lo sabes!" –empezó a gritar la pelirroja mientras enseñaba un sobre blanco. –"Sabías que iba a renunciar al mejor empleo que he tenido, y todo para qué, para darme cuenta que mi ex es gay." –gruesas lágrimas empezaron a descender de sus esmeraldas._

_-"En verdad no era mi intención herirte como lo he hecho."_

_-"Pero lo has hecho."_

_-"Te llegué a querer, creo que todos lo notaban. Pero cuando conocí a Bankotsu, mis pensamientos y sentimientos cambiaron por completo. Nunca pensé que era gay, hasta que lo conocí a él. En serio traté miles de veces de hablar contigo, pero tu tenías tus viajes a Mónaco o a Nueva York."_

_-"En pocas palabras, mi trabajo tiene la culpa de todo esto, ¿cierto?" –el hombre asintió. Una rabia naciente embargó todo el ser de la pelirroja mientras le gritaba ya sin poder contener sus pensamientos. –"ERES UN INSENSIBLE, ¿CÓMO ME PUEDES ECHAR LA CULPA DE QUE SEAS GAY?_

_-"No te estoy echando la culpa de eso, solo de no pasar el suficiente tiempo conmigo."_

_-"Entonces tampoco fui lo suficiente mujer como para satisfacerte en la cama, ¿verdad?" –se le plantó de frente al hombre, mientras se aproximaba peligrosamente a su rostro._

_-"Tu no tienes la culpa de mis preferencias sexuales."_

_-"¿No?" –estaban a un solo roce de aquellos labios masculinos que la habían enloquecido en tiempos anteriores._

_-"Tal vez sea el malo de la película, pero ¿tu no estas interesada en alguien de tu trabajo?" –el aliento a menta chocó en el rostro de la pelirroja que lo tenía acorralado. –"Quien sabe y sea el piloto Okimoto" –siseo con veneno en sus palabras._

_-"No metas a Kouga en esto." –se alejó de él lo más rápido que pudo._

_-"Me imagino que habrán llegado a tener…"_

_-"Eres un maldito. Si has venido a recriminarme por mi amistad con Kouga, entonces lárgate de una buena vez antes de que llame a seguridad."_

_-"No vine a eso. Solo quería hablar contigo antes de que te vayas a Londres."_

_La pelirroja se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras lo escuchaba hablar. Se relajó un poco mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas._

_-"No fuiste tu la que falló." –murmuró Hakudoshi mientras se sentaba al lado de la pelirroja. –"No quiero perder tu amistad, Ayame."_

_Ella lo miró estupefacta por sus palabras. Nuevas lágrimas emergieron de sus esmeraldas._

_-"Espero que llegues a ser feliz con el joven Okimoto. Te mereces algo mejor de lo que yo te llegué a dar."_

-"Señorita, ya llegamos al aeropuerto" –le informó el taxista mientras la sacaba de sus cavilaciones.

Sonrió apenada mientras sacaba el dinero para pagarle al joven por sus servicios.

Tomó su maleta y entró al amplio lugar. Subió las escaleras eléctricas mientras buscaba con su vista a los compañeros de viaje.

-"Buenas noches Ayame."

Reconoció al instante aquella voz tan perfecta. Se giró sobre los talones para encontrarse con un joven de piel bronceada, ojos azules y cabello negro atado a una coleta alta. El color de su uniforme era el mismo, con la diferencia que él no usaba ni el estúpido lazo ni la falda negra.

-"Hola joven Okimoto." –saludó muy protocolar al aludido.

-"¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no me llames así? Solo dime Kouga." –le sonrió con un poco de burla, mostrándole la perfección de su dentadura.

Ayame tuvo que recordarse como respirar para no derretirse con una de sus sonrisas. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa pastel.

-"¿Listo para pilotear el avión?" –preguntó la muchacha mientras escuchaba el alocado latir de su corazón.

-"Lo suficiente como para hacerlo con los ojos cerrados." –la mujer hizo un gesto de terror, él simplemente se dedicó a guardar en su memoria aquellas sonrisas sinceras que solo a él le regalaba. –"Es broma. Vamos, las demás te esperan en el avión."

Sonrió mientras lo tomaba del brazo y caminaban en dirección al avión.

_-"Espero que llegues a ser feliz con el joven Okimoto. Te mereces algo mejor de lo que yo te llegué a dar."_

Escucho en su mente la voz de su ex. Tal vez el sí tenía razón: sus sentimientos habían cambiado por el joven Kouga.

Tal vez Hakudoshi fue el novio que ella siempre deseó, pero el pretendió ser alguien que no era para retrasar su final.

Y aunque dolía de sobremanera que le hubiesen engañado con un hombre, sabía que había tenido un final feliz.

Porque ahora no tendría impedimentos para conquistar a cierto pelinegro de ojos azulados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**0**

Terminó de ponerse el vestido que la agencia le había enviado para la inauguración de las nuevas prendas de vestir. Miró su reflejo en el espejo. Su vestido era rojo con escote de corazones, le llegaba hasta sus rodillas.

Peinó una vez más sus cabellos negros y buscó su bolso negro para guardar lo necesario antes de salir del apartamento.

-"Kikyo" –la llamó una voz masculina mientras ella buscaba sus zapatos de tacón de aguja negros.

-"Tu ropa está en la sala, las maletas también." –le habló con su nueva frialdad adquirida.

-"Preciosa, solo déjame hablar." –rogó con su voz el hombre de cabellos negros y ojos rojo-óxido.

-"Mira Naraku" –dejó de buscar sus zapatos negros para enfrentarlo. –"Como sabrás es sábado, lo que significa que a las 9:30 tengo una presentación importante."

-"Lo mismo me dijiste cuando fuiste a Paris. _Tengo una presentación importante._" –hizo un melodrama, cosa que no le agradó a la pelinegra que volvió a buscar sus zapatos. –"Escucha, sé que ser modelo no es fácil, ¿pero cuándo tendremos tiempo para hablar como se debe sobre nosotros?"

-"Sabes que desde hace mucho dejamos de ser _nosotros_." –se calzó rápidamente mientras se ponía un poco de brillo labial. –"Estoy tarde, me falta media hora para llegar, así que te agradecería que me dejaras en paz."

-"Kikyo" –la jaló del brazo mientras la pelinegra pasaba por su costado. Cerró la puerta de la habitación y la acorralo en la pared, quedando atrapada entre su cuerpo y la fría pared.

-"Suéltame" –trató de escabullirse del cuerpo musculoso que ella conocía. Puso sus manos en el pecho masculino para empujarlo y escapar, pero una corriente que nació desde la boca del instante la embargó al instante que lo tocó.

-"Vas a tener que escucharme." –apoyó sus dos brazos en la pared y acercó su rostro hacía el de la fémina. –"Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, eres el lucero que me alumbra el largo camino de mi vida."

-"¿Estás seguro de que hablas de mí? ¿No será por mi dinero?" –murmuró la mujer de ojos castaños mientras controlaba la tentación de besar esos labios.

-"Sabes que al igual que tu, yo también tengo dinero. Kikyo, solo te he fallado una maldita vez…"

-"Una vez lo puedes hacer, pero si te perdono te acostumbrarás a hacerlo porque sabes que te seguiré perdonando." –lo interrumpió mientras lo miraba con frialdad.

-"¿Estás esperando a que te ruegue, verdad?" –cuestionó el hombre de mirada rojo-óxido mientras se detenía a milímetros de los labios rosas de su ex. –"Te amo Kikyo, no quiero perderte."

-"Oh vamos, me imagino que eso mismo le habrás dicho a Kagura." –reclamó enojada la pelinegra.

-"No te voy a negar que hice mal, pero lo hice porque ella me dijo que me engañabas." –se excusó el hombre.

-"¿Y qué más te dijo? ¿Qué tengo trece hijos?" –subió un poco el tono de su voz mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban, amenazando que en cualquier momento aguas salinas saldrían de sus cuencas castañas. –"No puedo creer que le hayas creído a esa ramera."

-"Qué te puedo decir, soy un estúpido celoso." –le sonrió con tristeza. Terminó de romper el poco espacio que quedaba para poder probar una vez más aquellos labios que eran los únicos capaces de hacerlo sentir todas las cursilerías que las mujeres leían en las novelas.

Se dejó llevar por las sensaciones olvidadas que quiso eliminar. Sus brazos subieron hasta el cuello masculino, situándose de forma involuntaria y automática. El la asió más a su cuerpo, tomándola por la cintura. Cuando sus pulmones necesitaron oxígeno, se separaron lentamente, lo suficiente como para mirarse.

-"Solo dime si quieres que me vaya, porque si lo deseas…" –un dedo blanco silenció los labios de Naraku.

-"Espera a que llegue para hablar de nosotros." –habló Kikyo mientras se liberaba de aquella prisión y giraba el pomo de la puerta de su habitación.

-"¿No dijiste que ya no existía un nosotros?" –preguntó mordaz el de mirada rojo-óxido.

-"Tiéntame y verás que dejará de existir." –respondió con una sonrisa que lo asustó. –"Mas te vale estar despierto."

-"Ya verás que los estaré." –fue lo último que le dijo a la pelinegra antes de que ella saliera de la habitación para su afamada presentación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**%**

Un olor a perfume masculino llegó a sus fosas nasales. Abrió sus ojos lentamente para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad en la que se encontraba, los volvió a cerrar con pereza. Puso sus manos en lo que creyó que era la cama, pero su cama no era dura y mucho menos tenía músculos de concreto.

Espera, ¿músculos?

Abrió sus ojos de sopetón, una camisa azul fue lo primero que vio. Sus manos se encontraban aun en el pecho perfecto de Dios sabe quién. Subió su mirada castaña y reparó en un Sesshomaru dormido y con cara angelical. También tuvo el tiempo necesario para darse cuenta en la posición en la que estaba. Ella estaba perfectamente acunada en los fuertes brazos que parecían querer protegerla de algo.

Se levantó con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo y trató de hacer el menor ruido posible. Miró al reloj de la sala y se sorprendió que aún fuera sábado. Faltaban 15 minutos para la media noche.

El sonido de las gotas de lluvia llamó su atención. Caminó en dirección a la ventana mientras contemplaba las gotas que se escurrían del vidrio.

_-"Aun no puedo creer que todo esto me haya pasado." _–inició una conversación desde el interior de sus pensamientos. _–"La vida puede cambiar de un día para otro…" _–el recuerdo de lo vivido horas anteriores empezó a aclararse a cada segundo.

_-"En verdad Kagome, fuiste la primera mujer que me hizo sentir las cosas mas hermosas. Lastimosamente, me di cuenta que no eres la mujer para mi… no eres la mujer que yo he estado buscando."_

Nuevamente la voz de Inuyasha se instaló en su mente y oídos.

_-"Me ha hecho sentir un hombre de verdad."_

Un dolor punzante se ubicó al instante en su corazón. Lágrimas empezaron una larga travesía a medida que descendían de sus ojos castaños.

_-"Joder, no deberías hacerme falta." _–se reclamó mentalmente mientras se abrazaba a si misma.

_-"Lo siento."_

_-"Cada vez que tú te ibas de viaje, ella y yo salíamos en planes de amigos."_

La tortura continuaba, mientras ella no hacia nada para menguar su sufrimiento. Cerró sus ojos, tratando de salvarse de aquella tempestad en la que se había convertido su vida.

_-"Cada vez que tú te ibas de viaje, ella y yo salíamos en planes de amigos."_

El recuerdo de tantas citas perfectas, sesiones de besos y abrazos aparecieron como si proyectaran una película. Otras lágrimas más se sumaron a la causa depresiva.

_-"Se volvió mi adicción… mi droga. Y ya no me quise resistir a la atracción."_

El sonido de las gotas la calmaba un poco, aunque estas ya no sonaban tan fuertes como al principio. Quizá y ya estaba escampando.

Y deseó por un momento estar bajo la lluvia, confundir sus lágrimas con ella y tranquilizar un poco a su maltrecho corazón.

Una mano le acarició su mejilla, deteniendo el flujo de sus lágrimas. Abrió sus ojos un poco espantada y se tranquilizó al ver quien era.

-"Si te sirve de consuelo, entiendo cómo te debes sentir." –su voz tan masculina irrumpió en el mutismo en el que estaban. –"Estas llorando todo lo que no puedo, y eso me duele enormemente. Ni él ni nadie merece hacerte llorar." –sus ojos ámbar la penetraban sin incomodarla.

Ella simplemente dejó que limpiara sus lágrimas.

Sesshomaru la acompañó hasta la puerta de la habitación. Besó con una ternura que él mismo desconocía (y recién descubría) la frente de la azabache. Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta cuando la mano delicada de la azabache lo retuvo por el brazo.

Se estremeció por el simple contacto de su piel, pero ignoró el sentimiento tan rápido como pudo.

-"Hasta mañana, Sesshomaru." –se despidió Kagome antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

Él quedó atontado por unos segundos hasta que volvió a la realidad.

Tal vez de ahora en adelanta nada sería igual. Y por un momento la idea le pareció estupenda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegamos tan rápido como pudimos. Aun no habíamos desayunado, sin embargo los padres de Sesshomaru lo llamaron a eso de las 8 de la mañana para preguntar en dónde se encontraba, y él al responder que se encontraba conmigo en mi apartamento, quedamos citados a un desayuno _familiar._

Sí como no. Como si la palabra me hiciera gracia.

Aun no entiendo que se supone que hago en un domingo a las 10:15 a.m. con mi ex cuñado y con mis ex suegros.

Y hablando de ellos…

-"Kagome, Sesshomaru." –llamó el señor Inu no Taisho a penas nos divisó.

-"Kagome, hija ¿cómo estás?" –me preguntó la señora Izayoi apenas nos acercamos a la mesa.

-"Izayoi" –la saludé con un beso en la mejilla mientras Sesshomaru apartaba una silla para que me sentara. –"Bueno, digamos que bien."

-"Sesshomaru, ¿cómo estás tu? –preguntó la madre a mi acompañante, mientras este se sentaba a mi lado.

-"Madre, estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar." –cortó rápidamente Sesshomaru antes de que arremetieran con más preguntas. –"De hecho, ¿cómo les fue a ustedes en su viaje?"

-"Bueno, que puedo decirte. Hawai es un paraíso para tomar unas buenas vacaciones, aunque estoy muy feliz de haber vuelto a Tokio jejeje…" –se rió con una suave carcajada mientras acomodaba un mechón de su cabello negro con ciertas hebras blancas.

-"Pero no los citamos para hablar nuestras vacaciones." –interrumpió el señor Taisho, quien se había mantenido en silencio. –"Ya nos contaron lo que sucedió en nuestra ausencia."

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente en nuestra mesa.

¿Inuyasha habría sido lo suficientemente valiente como para decirles la verdad a sus padres? ¿O es que él había dicho otra versión de la historia? Porque, claramente se podía tomar a mal que mi ex cuñado se encuentre durmiendo en mi apartamento. Y Dios sabe lo mal pensado que eran los padres de Sesshomaru.

-"Inuyasha nos lo dijo." –me respondió el señor Taisho, adivinando lo que pasaba por mi mente. –"No sabes lo apenados que nos sentimos contigo, Kag."

-"Bueno, para empezar ustedes no deben sentirse apenados. No es su culpa que su hijo sea un…" –estaba a punto de decir una palabrota, pero la mirada ámbar de Sesshomaru me hizo callar.

-"Pero cariño, la culpa la tenemos nosotros por mandarte de viaje a evaluar los terrenos para la construcción." –una vez más Izayoi insistía en echarse la culpa de toda esta tragedia.

-"No, creo que al final fue lo mejor. Hubiese vivido una mentira si estuviera casada con él, ¿verdad Sesshomaru?

Me miró con una ceja levantada. Puedo jurar que casi me echaba una carcajada limpia, sin embargo me contuve.

-"Como sea, espero verlos temprano el día de mañana en la compañía." –la voz autoritaria de Inu no Taisho me hizo dejar las bromas a un lado para verlo con seriedad. –"A ambos." –finalizó.

-"Buenos días, ¿puedo pedir su orden?" –nos interrumpió el camarero del restaurante.

Y aunque no me puedan creer, por más hambre que había tenido, las palabras de Inu no Taisho me dejaron heladas y sin una pizca de ardor en el estómago. El hambre se había ido a un largo viaje a quien sabe donde y, por mi que no volviera, o sino terminaría vomitando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después del desayuno (un poco desagradable, si le pedían su opinión muy personal), Kagome había desaparecido y no solo eso, su celular estaba apagado.

Estaba muy preocupado por ella, no sabía en dónde podía estar y además era de noche. Así que, como último recurso, estaba parado como estúpido al frente de la puerta de su apartamento.

**o**

Abrió la puerta del apartamento. Todo estaba en silencio y en oscuridad. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la poca luz del lugar, cerró la puerta y avanzó por la sala.

Y ahí la vio. Con una botella de tequila en sus manos, su cabello medio enmarañado y la tristeza tan palpable en el ambiente, ella se encontraba de lo más normal sentada al borde de la ventana mientras veía el cielo nocturno sin rastros de estrellas. Al parecer, nuevamente llovería.

-"Me veo como una idiota, ¿cierto?" –empezó a hablar la azabache mientras seguía en su vano intento de encontrar alguna estrella que le diese esperanza de continuar.

La pregunta lo descolocó, mas no dejó ver su sorpresa. Se acercó con lentitud hacia ella.

-"Sabes que debes superar esto." –fue lo único que le quiso decir, pero luego agregó. –"Aunque me da lástima como te martirizas y te derrumbas. Tu no eres así."

-"Así que te doy lástima." –susurró con voz pausada, mientras sus castaños se enfrentaban a los ámbar fríos. –"No era mi intención parecer una mártir ante tus ojos, pero me duele…" –al parecer llevaba mucho tiempo llorando, tanto su nariz como sus ojos tenían aquella tonalidad rojiza.

-"No tengas miedo de lo que suceda mañana cuando estés en el trabajo." –concluyó mientras se acercaba un poco más hacía ella.

-"No entiendes."

-"También soy un cornudo, y aunque mañana estemos en boca de todos, a mi en lo personal me da igual." –trató de tranquilizarla, pero al parecer nadie la podía sacar de ese estado deplorable.

-"A mi no, sobretodo porque él estará ahí." –una pequeña sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro y el corazón frío del platinado se encogió por el dolor que ella transmitía.

-"Nada de lo que pase debe cambiar como tu eres."

-"Pero creo que si no cambio mi forma de ser, me van a pisotear más de lo que han hecho."

Quedo lo suficiente cerca como para darse cuenta que la botella de tequila estaba por la mitad y eso sí lo asustó.

-"Eres fuerte, sabrás levantarte de todo esto" –le animó el platinado mientras secaba una de sus lágrimas.

-"Es algo que me sale bien." –respondió mientras se perdía en las cuencas doradas del platinado.

El simple roce de su mano le hizo sentir un placer que ni con Inuyasha había sentido, y por primera vez tuvo consternación de aquella sensación que solo Sesshomaru le podía brindar.

-"No hagas eso." –suplicó en voz baja mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-"¿A qué le tienes miedo?" –preguntó él mientras pasaba sus manos por el rostro empañado en lágrimas, deteniéndose en sus labios rojizos.

-"No tengo miedo, solo cuido lo poco que me queda de mi corazón." –su labio temblaba por las descargas eléctricas que sentía con cada roce.

-"No me gusta verte llorar y sobretodo, no me gusta saber que tu corazón sufre por mi hermano." –se le salieron las palabras de su boca sin siquiera proponérselo.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron de para en par, atónita por aquellas palabras. Trató de procesar las palabras, pero su mente medio adormecida por tanto alcohol no la dejó.

Sesshomaru terminó con su labor auto impuesta, pero siguió acariciando una de las mejillas sonrojadas de la azabache.

-"Te dije que dejaras de hacer eso." –volvió a decir la azabache mientras bajaba un poco más el tono de su voz.

-"¿Por qué?" –fue lo último que pudo decir antes de que unos labios lo silenciaran por completo.

Al principio fue una simple caricia, hasta que ella pidió permiso para adentrarse a la boca masculina. Intentó detenerla, pero cuando trató de reclamarle, ella introdujo su lengua y las protestas por parte de él se fueron a la basura. La acorraló en la ventana mientras la sujetaba por la pequeña cintura. Los brazos de ella se perdieron en la cabellera plateada mientras lo acariciaba.

Una guerra de lenguas se originó para ver quién sometía a quien. Y la lengua ganadora fue la de Sesshomaru. Este no tuvo compasión con la pobre mujer y empezó a robar un suspiro tras otro.

Kagome enrolló ambas piernas en la cintura masculina mientras se pegaba más y más al cuerpo con fuerza al sentir como se presionaban sus senos con aquel pecho duro y musculoso.

Fue ahí donde Sesshomaru reaccionó. Ella hacía eso no porque lo deseara, sino porque lo necesitaba.

-"No." –empezó a balbucear contra su boca. –"No." –trató en vano de separar su boca, pero ella no lo dejaba. –"Tu no quieres hacer esto." –por fin la separó de él.

Ella lo miró entre dolida y excitada, pero comprendió el mensaje.

-"No soy lo suficiente para ti, ¿cierto?" –nuevas lágrimas cayeron por sus cuencas castañas. –"Tal vez por eso Inuyasha me engañó, no era lo suficiente para él…" –se giró hacía la ventana una vez más, dándole la espalda al ambarino.

-"Tu no quieres hacer esto porque te guste, lo quieres hacer porque lo necesitas… porque quieres sentirte querida. Pero yo no puedo hacerte esto, no puedes perder la virginidad conmigo." –explicó mientras la volteaba para encararla.

-"Discúlpame." –bajó su mirada mientras sus mejillas se teñían a rojo intenso. –"No era mi intención hacerte sentir mal. Pero por favor, no me dejes sola." –se hundió en el pecho masculino mientras lo abrazaba. –"Siempre que estoy sola escucho su voz en mi mente, recordándome por qué me engañó…"

-"Tranquila…" –correspondió al gesto mientras la cargaba hacía el sillón más cercano y se sentaba con ella, adoptando la mejor posición que fuese cómoda mientras la arrullaba y acariciaba sus cabellos azabaches.

No entendía el por qué se comportaba tan sobre protector con ella, pero de lo único que estaba seguro eran 3 cosas:

La primera: solo él podía hacer que su corazón dejase de llorar por el mal nacido de su hermano.

La segunda: no importaba cómo, pero no permitiría que nadie más le hiciera daño a la frágil mujer que tenía en manos.

La tercera: él siempre estaría para ella, aunque le costase sacrificar tantas cosas.

* * *

Como habrán visto en el cap, Ayame es azafata, Kikyo una modelo, Kagome es jefa de la empresa de los Taisho, y Sango¿? Bueno, ella aparecerá muy pronto, con cierto hentai a quien todas queremos… mejor me callo o sino diré más de la cuenta.

En la escena de Sessh & Kag, mi intención era únicamente que esta le robara un beso… pero la inspiración no me permitió dejarlo hasta ahí… espero no decepcionar a nadie con el pequeño lime.

Y ahora, respondiendo a los reviews:

**Inujocelyn**: Hola amiga! Bueno, al parecer a todas nos molestó la manera en cómo trato Inu a la pobre Kag. Sabes, me pone feliz tu cumplido (me siento como si me hubiera ganado un oscar jeje…) muchas gracias! Espero que el cap sea de tu agrado y que no me haya pasado un poco con la pobre de Kag!

**pata**: Hola amigaa! Que puedo decir de Inu y Rin…que se harán más irritables a medida que avanzan los caps (ya no diré nada más por adelantado). Bueno como veras, Kag está un poco pasadita de copas, así que por eso mandó muy lejos su pena y le robó tremendo beso a nuestro Sessho… aunque aun no esta enamorada, esta muy despechada la pobre. Lo cierto es que el verdadero acercamiento lo haré muy lento (y romántico jeje… por ahí se me ocurrió una ideita que la anoté en papel). Bueno, lo de Inu… ya veré como le hago para que el muy idiota la pague con creces.

Espero que te guste este cap!

**margaret**: Hola amiga! Como ya dije anteriormente, cada que me dicen un cumplido respecto a cómo escribo me siento como si me ganase un oscar jeje…muchas gracias! Bueno, ten por seguro que haré lo posible y lo imposible para que Inu y Rin lloren lágrimas de sangre jeje…

Espero que te agrade el cap y que sea apto para San Valentin!

**ALEJANDRA**: Hola amiga! No estas confundida, las pobres de Sango & Ayame han sido engañadas con otros hombres (touch!) y… digamos que de todos estos enredos uno se ríe de cada cosa que les pasa jeje… Bueno… estaba pensando en hacerle una mala pasada a Inu con Kikyo (aunque esta nunca lo va a querer, te lo aseguro), aun sigo pensando en como herirlo.

Muchas gracias por tus ánimos y espero que te guste el cap!

**sayuri-chan-aly**: Holaaaaa amiga! Bueno, es un poco predecible lo insensible que puede llegar a ser Inu y lo cínica que es Rin… aunque esto no les durará mucho (por ahí te sorprenderás..) Concuerdo con lo de los abrazos… y más si los da nuestro Sexymaru jiji XD! Bueno… respecto a las ideas, un arranque de locura que produzca la muerte de los infieles más odiados (Inu & Rin) les va como anillo al dedo… sin embargo, estaba pensando algo que de verdad los ponga a recapacitar… y, tus ideas son bienvenidas!

Como ya dije anteriormente, debo pasarme un ratito a leer algunos fics que han llamado mi atención, pero entre ir a la playa y regresar muy pasada de noche… me deja muy cansada!

Gracias por tu paciencia y espero que el cap te guste!

**Angie1791**: Bienvenida al fic, Angie! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado este rollo de fic jaja (no esta un poco enredado?) Bueno, a veces los hombres pueden ser tann… mejor ni sigo. Y veo dura que alguien encuentre respuesta a eso (aunque quien sabe si la persona que lo contesta es mujer!). Muchas gracias por los ánimos y espero que el cap sea de tu agrado.

**SARITZ**: Hola amiga! Tranquila, a veces pasa de que uno nunca deja un post, pero siempre esta al pendiente de la historia (por lo menos a mi me ha pasado!) Como respondiendo a lo que me decías de qué pasaría con Sessho y Kag viviendo juntos… el final te da a entender que no será la única vez que esto pueda pasar (por ahí tengo unas ideas locas con un poco de sol y… ya te he dado muchas pistas!)

Lo cierto es que Kag está pasada de copas y… estoy pensando si hacerla olvidar la noche anterior o no… tu que dices?

Espero que el cap te guste, nos vemos prontito!

**XtinaOdss**: Hola amiga! Estas igual que yo, como no me gusta el resultado de lo que escribo, simplemente lo borro y punto. Aunque te recomiendo que te relajes en el fin de semana, por lo menos me ha funcionado eso y tan siquiera las ideas me vienen (a veces buenas, a veces malas). Bueno, Kikyo no será la mala, pero tendrá sus propios líos amorosos jeje… ya dije mucho.

Nos leemos después. Espero que te guste la conti (y que no este tan pasadito de tono)!

**kagomekatheryne**: Hello! Me alegro mucho que te siga pareciendo interesante (por no decir alocado) el fic. Bueno, aunque me estoy pasando con la pobre de Kag, más adelante verás que será muy recompensada jejeje… He hecho lo posible para cumplir con la actualización prometida para hoy, de corazón espero que te guste la actualización.!

**Sakura04**: Hola amiga! Falta mucho (y ni tanto) para que me vuelva a desaparecer… ya sabes, el cole te acapara mucho tiempo. Lo cierto es que estaré de semana en semana actualizando… sino es que actualizo de dos a dos días jeje, ya veremos que pasa. Lo cierto es que cumplí con traer un especial de San Valentín, aunque a mi parecer no sea tan romántico como me hubiera gustado para este día… pero tomando en cuenta que no podía hacer mucho por Sessh & Kag ya que no están enamorados (no aún) entonces me conformo con esto.

Espero que te guste el especial, y sino, ya sabes como enviarme los tomatazos jeje!

**Pequeña Lin**: Hola amiga! Me alegra mucho, de hecho, casi siempre me ponen a saltar como loca cuando leo que les agrada como escribo o cuando les gusta el fic… Dios que emoción! Bueno, poniéndome seria, esta parejita traerá muchas más sorpresas jeje… y sobretodo, más enredo.

Como ya he dicho anteriormente, me verán más seguido por aquí (con nuevas locuras en los caps jeje!)

Espero que te guste la actualización y verte más seguido por aquí!

Y ya para finalizar, espero no recibir tomatazos por ciertas cosillas que dejé inconclusas (como por ejemplo el paradero de Sango) o por ciertas "escenitas" jeje…

Que pasen un Feliz San Valentín con sus seres queridos y que les den muuucho pero muchoooo… amor!

Su alocada servidora:

Gene!


	5. Negocios Miserables

No sé como poner mi cara por la pena que siento al haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Prometo más adelante explicarles mi demora.

Dedicado a: mi madre, que me da muy buenas ideas cada vez que tenemos extensas charlas; a Caty, muchas gracias por las ideas que me diste mientras estaba bloqueada; y a todos los que me leen, muchas gracias por la espera y el apoyo que me dan!

Agradecimientos a: todas esas personitas que están atentas a la historia, aquellas que me han enviado reviews para dejarme conocer sus puntos de vistas (abajo están las respuestas de los reviews!), aquellas que me han agregado a sus alertas & historias favoritas (son muchos los nombres, pero igual se les agradece un montón!), y a mi querida amiga Caty por estar pendiente de todas mis ocurrencias!

Mi recomendación musical:

**/** Darin – Who's That Girl

**%** Belanova – Rosa Pastel

**0 **Paramore – Misery Business

Cuando vean los signos en ciertas partes del cap, es para que escuchen las canciones (en caso de que quieran hacerlo, en verdad les aconsejo que lo hagan).

Y sin más que decir, nos vemos abajo!

* * *

La castaña veía atentamente el reloj de la cafetería. Faltaba si acaso 10 minutos para que su jornada de trabajo terminara.

Estaba un poco exhausta de su nuevo trabajo, ya que el anterior (donde su jefe era Bankotsu y ella su asistente) era un poco incómodo después de lo que se dio entre ellos y había decidido renunciar y empezar nuevamente desde cero. Además, su hermano Kohaku le estaba ayudando en la paga del apartamento, y por tanto, no debía preocuparse mucho.

A esas horas el café no se llenaba mucho, y si bien en horas más tempranas la clientela era escasa (por su localización), le extenuaba el hecho de estar parada casi todo el día hasta el anochecer (sin contar con las catástrofes que cometía cada día al servir lo que pedían los clientes).

Lo único que la mantenía distraída en ese día era el recuerdo de aquel hombre de ojos azules y de cabello negro atado a una pequeña coleta.

Quizás Kikyo lo conociera… quizás. Lo cierto es que la noche anterior (día en el que había sido invitada por Kikyo para una inauguración) aquel hombre no despegó su vista de ella. La desconcertaba el hecho de que no se le hubiese acercado a preguntar su nombre, aunque también le libraba de despertarse de aquel sueño hermoso al que se había aferrado.

La puerta del café se abrió de repente, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Sabía que ninguna de las otras camareras iba a atender al recién llegado, ya que estaban más preocupadas por la hora de salida que por otro cliente.

Tomó la carta de comida entre sus manos y se dirigió un poco nerviosa hacia la mesa del recién llegado.

-"Bienvenido al Café Shikon No Tama." –sonrió mientras dejaba en la mesa la carta. Pero se petrificó al reconocer perfectamente esos ojos azulados y ese rostro tan varonil y seductor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A decir verdad, jamás de sus jamases se hubiese pasado por su cabeza que aquel café existiera en Tokio. De hecho, podía asegurar a que casi nadie sabía del lugar.

Lo único que le alegraba un poco era que, como no era tan concurrido, tendría más libertad para pensar en sus problemas que se amontonaban con rapidez.

En primer lugar, estaba su poder adquisitivo. La empresa que su padre había tardado construir y hacer funcionar se venía cayendo, al parecer, la ropa que ellos vendían excedían en su precio. Y si no hacían algo, se irían a la quiebra.

Segundo. La persona a la que le había pedido matrimonio le había engañado… posiblemente ni lo hizo, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Lo abandonaron por aquel que había dicho ser su mejor amigo.

Tercero y último. Necesitaban urgentemente una modelo que promocionase los nuevos vestidos de noche que habían llegado desde París. Sin duda había pensado en la modelo Kikyo Chiba, pero su acompañante de la noche anterior le dejó en ascuas.

Entró al local donde si acaso habían dos o tres clientes. La decoración de aquel lugar era digna de admirar. Sus pisos eran de madera y sus sillas eran de mimbre. Unos grandes ventanales franceses se alzaban a cada extremo del café. Muy al fondo, cerca de la barra donde podías pedir algo de licor, se encontraba un estante lleno de libros para los que quisiesen leer. Las luces estaban atenuadas, dándole un toque de privacidad al lugar.

Y que decir de la música, instrumental (tal vez exageraba, pero estaba más que seguro que ellos contaban con los clásicos de Chopin o de Mozart). Sin lugar a dudas, era muy relajante estar ahí.

Se sentó en una mesa para dos que estaba cerca de unos ventanales. Admiró la oscuridad de la noche, adornada por los faroles anaranjados de las calles casi desiertas, con un cielo más despejado y que empezaba a llenarse de algunas estrellas.

-"Bienvenido al Café Shikon No Tama." –una voz acompasada femenina le sacó de su enajenamiento. Supo que la mujer dejaba la carta de la comida en la mesa, esperando que él la tomara y decidiera qué pedir.

Con su aire despreocupado tomó entre sus manos la carta recubierta de un forro almendrado. Lo abrió y empezó a leer lo que el café ofrecía. Luego de meditarlo por unos segundos más, se decidió.

-"Creo que pediré un capuchino y un sándwich de pollo." –dejó la carta a un lado de la mesa. El chico subió su mirada para ver a la camarera. Esos ojos castaños, ese rostro… ¿era acaso ella?

La joven tomó con rapidez la carta entre sus manos y se fue. Su cabello atado a una coleta alta se ondeo por su movimiento. Él simplemente miró por donde ella se había ido.

Su mente voló a los recuerdos de la noche anterior, donde por primera vez, sus artimañas de hombre seductor no pretendían salir a la luz.

**...:::::::::::::::::::...**

**/**

_Las luces de aquel lugar se apagaron. Una mujer de edad media (más o menos de 35 años) apareció con un micrófono. Presentó la nueva colección de no se quién de otoño-invierno de ese año. _

_La esperada modelo Kikyo Chiba apareció con un vestido verde con escote profundo y cuello halter. Su falda era lo suficiente corta como para dejar a cualquiera fantaseando con ella._

_Siguieron pasando mujeres con diferentes vestidos y de todos los tipos. El público empezó a aplaudir llenos de euforia y más que agradecidos al haber sido invitados por la compañía._

_Buscó los ojos de su padre. Pero se encontró con unos orbes castaños preciosos que habían mirado a su dirección. Quedó impresionado por la belleza natural que ella representaba. Cabellos castaños perfectamente lisos y esparcidos a los lados, piel blanca como la porcelana, labios rosados como pétalos de rosa y un vestido rosado que le iba como anillo al dedo._

_Supo en ese mismo momento que debía conocerla._

_Todos los invitados se levantaron de sus asientos para ir a la sala de brindis. Volvió a dirigir su mirada en dirección derecha, donde la había visto. No estaba. Se desesperó y se levantó de una buena vez para ir tras ella._

_-"Miroku, vamos." –llamó su padre mientras se lo llevaba del salón._

_Se dejó arrastrar por su padre sin poner resistencia alguna._

_Llegaron al salón del brindis. Muchas personas les felicitaban mientras pasaban por ese mar de gente. Divisó a lo lejos a la hermosa mujer que había estado buscando._

_Nuevamente trató de llegar a ella, pero alguien lo interceptó._

_-"Miroku, tanto tiempo sin verte." –saludó una mujer de cabellos negros con reflejos verdes._

_-"Kaguya, que gusto verte." –respondió él un poco desanimado. Ya sabía cómo iba a empezar la conversación._

_-"¿Es verdad que Yura y tu terminaron?" –preguntó la mujer de ojos violetas con aire despreocupado._

_-"Es un tema que no me gustaría conversar en este momento." –cortó rápidamente el ojiazul antes de que lo atacara con más preguntas difíciles de responder. –"Tengo que irme."_

_-"Miroku, espera." –lo llamó nuevamente la mujer, pero este ya estaba fuera de su alcance._

_Se alejó lo más rápido que sus pies pudieron dar. Buscó a su padre, y la volvió a ver._

_Su sonrisa era una de las cosas más hermosas jamás vista, su cabello castaño ondeaba levemente y sus ojos… ¿qué podía decir de ellos? Intentó acercarse nuevamente mientras una mano lo volteaba._

_-"Hijo, lo he conseguido después de todo." –comentó satisfecho el padre del ojiazul._

_-"¿Cómo?" –preguntó desubicado mientras se enfocaba por un momento en su progenitor._

_-"Kikyo Chiba aceptó." –informó el señor de cabellos negros con mechones blanquecinos._

_-"¿En serio?" –dijo sin mucho entusiasmo al ver que nuevamente la mujer había desaparecido._

_-"Si hijo. Bueno, tengo que atender a otros invitados."_

_-"Te alcanzó luego." –fue lo último que dijo antes de lanzarse a la búsqueda de la castaña misteriosa._

_Se detuvo un momento para buscar su cara, no había señales de ella. Volteó a la derecha, y ahí estaba- Acompañada de Kikyo Chiba. ¿Serían amigas?_

_Caminó en dirección a ellas con clara intención de presentarse. La castaña miró en ese mismo instante. Parecía que todo se detenía en el lugar. Era como si ellos dos solo existieran._

_Faltaban unos cuantos pasos más… solo un poco más…_

_-"¡Con que ahí estas!" –Kaguya lo volteó para que pudieran quedar cara a cara. –"Te estaba buscando."_

_-"Kaguya, te dije que debía irme…" –la frase quedó en el aire. Su decepción fue más grande. La castaña ya no estaba… y tal vez sería la última vez en la vida que la vería._

**...:::::::::::::::::::...**

-"Aquí tiene." –una voz lo sacó de sus recuerdos.

Al subir su mirada azul pudo percatarse que no era la castaña quien le atendía. Una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes le sonreía mientras colocaba el pedido en la mesa.

-"Disculpe mi pregunta pero, ¿dónde está la camarera que me estaba atendiendo?" –trató de sonar gentil y algo despreocupado.

-"¿Ella?" –señaló la rubia a una mujer castaña que caminaba en dirección a la salida. –"Pidió permiso para retirarse, no sé por qué lo hizo si falta poco para…"

-"¡Espera!" –saltó como resorte de el asiento y fue detrás de ella.

-"¡Señor!" –gritó la rubia, viendo espantada cómo el cliente se iba del café.

Trató de darle alcance, no la vio por ningún lado. Se había ido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**%**

Abrió la puerta de su departamento con un sonido sordo. La negrura que lo inundaba tal vez no daba un buen aspecto de su cuidado, aunque realmente eso no importaba.

Ya podía imaginar hasta qué niveles de ira y rabia debía sentir Naraku por su desplante. Sonrió de medio lado tan solo de imaginarlo.

-"Con que hasta ahora te dignas de venir." –resonó una voz flemática en el lugar. –"Y yo como estúpido que no dormí…"

-"Que iluso eres Naraku si pensaste que regresaría contigo." –se burló de él mientras encendía las luces para ver mejor el rostro masculino.

-"Como si no fuera poco, vienes con otra ropa." –reclamó él mientras se acomodaba en el sillón donde estaba.

-"Tal vez." –concedió ella. –"Aunque, eso no te interesa."

Se formó entre ellos un silencio tenso, perturbador. La pelinegra dejó en uno de los sillones más cercanos su cartera de la noche anterior y fue directo a su habitación.

Naraku contaba cada una de sus respiraciones para tranquilizarse, su poca paciencia se estaba agotando y al parecer, Kikyo lo hacía intencionalmente.

-"¡Se puede saber qué puñetas haces!" –exclamó exasperado el pelinegro mientras veía a una Kikyo moverse de aquí para allá por toda la habitación.

-"Mmm… ¿arreglando mi equipaje?" –respondió mientras entraba al baño y tomaba su cepillo de dientes y otras cosas más de aseo.

-"¿Te vas?" –preguntó incrédulo mientras la veía buscar ropa en el armario para empaquetarlo en la maleta.

-"No, solamente estoy jugando a que me voy de viaje." –ironizó mientras ponía sus ojos en blanco y volvía al armario para buscar algo más cómodo.

-"Es increíble que te vayas justo ahora." –exclamó mientras la pelinegra seguía desordenando su habitación. –"¿PUEDES PONERTE SERIA POR UNA MALDITA VEZ EN TU VIDA?" –soltó finalmente, ganándose una mirada congelante por parte de la pelinegra. Kikyo lo ignoró y continuó llenando más maletas para abarcar lo necesario.

Naraku estaba que se lo llevaba el mismísimo demonio. Verla tan indiferente a su insistencia le irritaba, y estaba más que tentado a zarandearla para ver si ella le ponía tan siquiera un poco de su atención. Aunque, claro, tal vez se ganaba otra mirada fría y una buena golpiza en sus partes nobles… y lo podría dejar sin heredero.

La sola idea le aterraba y, conociendo a Kikyo, lo que estuviera a mano sería más que bienvenido para poder defenderse.

-"¿Será que podemos hablar de nuestra relación?" –articuló más tranquilo, mientras se imaginaba a una pelinegra golpeándole salvajemente por no bajar su tono de voz.

-"¿Qué relación, Naraku?" –cuestionó mientras tomaba sus dos maletas de viaje por ambas manos y las rodaba por el suelo. –"Que yo sepa, estoy soltera."

-"Ese es el problema. Tu dices que ya estas soltera, pero estas comprometida conmigo." –protestó mientras a regañadientes la dejaba pasar por la puerta y la seguía hasta la sala.

-"Creo que nuestro compromiso se rompió hace mucho." –refutó ella muy cortante.

-"Kikyo, se suponía que querías casarte conmigo." –dijo en un hilillo de voz.

-"Puede ser que sí… y así como te encargaste de elevarme al cielo con la sola idea de compartir mi vida contigo, así mismo me la reventaste en la cara y me caí estrepitosamente al suelo." –su voz impasible no coincidía con su rostro glaciar. –"Fuiste tu quien mató a esa Kikyo, no yo."

-"¿Podrías dejarme explicártelo todo?" –insistió él mientras la tomaba por los hombros.

-"¿Qué se supone que me vas a explicar?" –ironizó mientras se deshacía del agarre. –"Lo sé todo. Y además, resultaste ser quién yo nunca pensé que fueses.

-"Solo te estoy pidiendo una maldita oportunidad, ¿es mucho pedir?" –volvió a preguntar mientras la veía con dureza en sus ojos rojo-óxido.

-"Es demasiado, ni siquiera mereces la oportunidad." –soltó sin una pizca de arrepentimiento. Sus palabras calaron hondo en el corazón del pelinegro. –"Naraku, ¿es demasiado duro no poderte meter en tu cabeza que ya todo acabó?"

Frío. Eso era lo único que podía expresar cómo se sentía en ese momento. Era como si hubiera sido mojado por un balde de agua muy fría. Sus esperanzas empezaban a desvanecerse cada vez que Kikyo lo hería con su lengua.

Sí, no lo admitiría nunca, pero si había algo que Kikyo era sabedora, era la repercusión que tenían cada una de sus palabras. Ella sabía mejor que nadie que con eso lo estaba matando por dentro.

-"Si lo que te preocupa es lo que dirán de nosotros en los medios, invéntate cualquier cosa. De todas maneras, lo que ellos digan me vale." –Kikyo vio que Naraku no era capaz de articular tan siquiera una frase, así que continuó. –"Solo quiero que me hagas un gran favor."

Eso pareció sacar de sus pensamientos a Naraku. Él subió su mirada, un poco más oscura de lo normal.

Kikyo se sintió terriblemente mal, pero a él nunca le importó el daño que había hecho en ella. Le daría de su propia medicina, aunque eso le costase caro. Meditó las palabras correctas a usar y luego habló.

-"Me iré por un tiempo a Europa. No sé cuando regresaré, pero espero y confió que tu instinto de supervivencia te advierta de esto. Mas te vale que apenas yo cruce de esta puerta empieces a arreglar tus maletas, porque si regresase y te encontrase aquí… conocerás el infierno en vida, y sabes que no exagero en nada, Naraku." –formó una sonrisa torcida para dar un efecto aterrador. Quedó encantada con ver reflejado en los ojos de Naraku el miedo y la estupefacción. –"Espero que te largues de una buena vez de mi vida y que te revuelques con cualquiera."

-"No puedes cambiar el hecho de que aún me amas." –intentó utilizar su última jugada.

-"Creo que a la atracción no se le puede llamar amor." –endureció sus finas facciones y tomó su cartera. –"Además, no te creas que eres el único hombre sobre la Tierra. Yo te olvidaré y tu también me olvidarás…y listo" –tragó el repentino nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

La pelinegra abrió la puerta de su departamento, tomó sus dos maletas y se dispuso a dar el golpe de gracia.

-"Hasta nunca." –se despidió con un gesto de la mano y cerró la puerta del apartamento. Ella sabía que esta vez, Naraku Hasegawa, no impediría su partida. El dolor que debía estar sintiendo no era nada comparado a lo que ella había sentido.

Dejó de darle importancia al asunto y se metió en el ascensor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por pequeñas rendijas de las cortinas. Sintió grandes deseos de vomitar y sus parpados se sentían pesados. La suavidad de la cama la confortó mientras sus deseos de permanecer ahí acostada se disipaban.

Si mal no recordaba, era lunes. Eso significaba que debía ir a trabajar. Y no solo eso, sino también que debía presentarse al despacho de Inu No Taisho a primera hora. Y no solo eso, sino con la compañía de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru.

Su jaqueca se incrementaba cada vez que recordaba su nombre. Hace mucho estaba despierta y con un poco de esfuerzo podía recordar lo de la noche anterior.

_-"No hagas eso." –suplicó en voz baja mientras cerraba sus ojos._

_-"¿A qué le tienes miedo?" –preguntó él mientras pasaba sus manos por el rostro empañado en lágrimas, deteniéndose en sus labios rojizos._

_-"No tengo miedo, solo cuido lo poco que me queda de mi corazón." –su labio temblaba por las descargas eléctricas que sentía con cada roce._

_-"No me gusta verte llorar y sobretodo, no me gusta saber que tu corazón sufre por mi hermano." –se le salieron las palabras de su boca sin siquiera proponérselo._

_Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron de par en par, atónita por aquellas palabras. Trató de procesar las palabras, pero su mente medio adormecida por tanto alcohol no la dejó._

_Sesshomaru terminó con su labor auto impuesta, pero siguió acariciando una de las mejillas sonrojadas de la azabache._

_-"Te dije que dejaras de hacer eso." –volvió a decir la azabache mientras bajaba un poco más el tono de su voz._

_-"¿Por qué?" –fue lo último que pudo decir antes de que unos labios lo silenciaran por completo._

Se estremecía de tan solo pensar todas las sensaciones que se produjeron en la noche anterior. No sabía con qué cara miraría al platinado, pero de lo que estaba más que segura era que se haría la olvidadiza. Por nada del mundo ella haría ver qué tanto le había afectado todo ese arranque de pasión que ella misma desconocía.

A juzgar por el sonido de la regadera del baño, él estaba ahí, aseándose.

Se fue incorporando lentamente para que la jaqueca no la hiciese sentir peor de lo que ya estaba. Abrió lentamente los ojos, tratando de acostumbrarlos a la luz del día. Volvió a cerrarlos por inercia, mientras que con su mano tanteaba el terreno para no caer al piso. Volvió a abrir sus ojos mientras sus pasos la dirigían a su armario.

Le tomó pensar unos segundos para elegir con cuidado el conjunto que llevaría ese día. Buscó ropa interior limpia mientras la dejaba a un lado de su cama y esperó con la poca entereza que le quedaba a que su invitado terminara en el baño.

-"Esto no puede continuar." –salió disparada de su cuarto con toalla en mano. Su impaciencia le estaba jugando jugarretas y se limitó a sentarse en uno de los sillones de la sala.

-"Buenos días." –saludó una voz profunda. Ella dio un respingo y controló su pulso, mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire y actuaba con la normalidad que le quedaba.

-"Buenos días, Sesshomaru." –respondió con una voz asueñada, mejor de lo que había esperado para dejar en claro que no recordaba nada.

Se levantó del sillón para ir al baño y tomar unos minutos de descanso mental, pero una mano la tomó desprevenida y un cuerpo la apresó en la pared más cercana a su dormitorio. Lo miró confundida, escudriñando los ojos ámbar que la veían con fijeza.

Supo que algo no andaba bien.

Opción uno: él sospechaba que su teatro era una total farsa y la había descubierto en su vano intento de ocultar lo que sentía.

Opción dos: algo había quedado inconcluso en la noche anterior y ella ni se había percatado.

-"¿Pasa algo?" –preguntó ella con toda la normalidad posible, cuidando el timbre de su voz para que no notase lo nerviosa que estaba.

Los ojos ámbar brillaron de una manera extraña. Kagome trató de apartarlo para poder escaparse, mas un estremecimiento de su cuerpo la dejo fuera de base. Hasta ahora ella se daba cuenta que el platinado llevaba su pecho desnudo, adornado de una perfecta musculatura. Deseó dejarse llevar por el momento, recorrer con su mano cada trazo de aquel pecho, acariciar aquellos brazos que en ese momento la aprisionaban, besar aquellos labios… se detuvo un momento al ver hacía dónde se dirigían sus pensamientos.

-"No sé. Dime tu." –cuestionó él mientras la distancia de sus rostros se reducía a casi nada.

Podía entender perfectamente lo que ocurría. Él la estaba poniendo a prueba. Quería comprobar si ella de verdad no recordaba nada o simplemente fingía.

Claro que lo fingía, pero no se lo haría saber.

-"No se a que te refieres." –contestó, muy satisfecha de ver como su respuesta lo hacía dudar.

-"Supongo que no importa." –se alejo de ella y dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la habitación contigua de la de ella.

Tuvo que tomarse un segundo para recordarse que si no se apresuraba llegaría tarde al trabajo. Nuevamente tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se encerró en el baño, suspirando de alivio por verse a salvo de las garras de cierto platinado… todavía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Supo que había sido un estúpido desde el mismo momento en que sus ojos castaños lo miraban con incredulidad. Pero es que necesitaba saber si de verdad ella recordaba algo de la noche anterior.

-_"Estaba pasada de copas, ¿qué esperabas?" _–se reclamó mentalmente mientras aparcaba el carro en los estacionamientos de la empresa.

No pudo evitar mirarla por un momento. Ella jamás debió de ponerse ese conjunto blanco de pantalón, simplemente no le podía quitar la vista de encima. Y tampoco debió de sentarse a su lado… lo distraía de una manera que… frenó sus pensamientos de golpe. Definitivamente la noche anterior había perjudicado de sobremanera a su cerebro.

-"¿Lista?" –preguntó, mirándole directamente a los ojos y evitando distraerse con sus labios rosados.

-"Eso creo." –respondió no tan convencida de lo que decía.

-"Entonces, vamos." –fue lo último que dijo antes de que ambos abrieran las puertas del auto.

Entraron y el bullicio matutino de la oficina cesó. Todos se les quedaron mirando mientras pasaban. Ellos ni se inmutaron y continuaron su andar con elegancia. La recepcionista no podía ocultar su mirada de lástima, al igual que el personal que llegaba para subir a los diferentes pisos del edificio.

Sesshomaru ignoró cualquier signo de compasión de todos los presentes y presionó el botón del ascensor para subir. Kagome ocultó su rostro, reemplazándola por una llena de tranquilidad y serenidad, y se adentró junto al platinado a las paredes metálicas.

Cuando llegaron al tercer piso, muchos ojos se detuvieron para corroborar si era cierto lo que tantas personas decían.

-"Buenos días." –saludó amablemente Kanna, mientras levantaba el auricular para avisar a su jefe. –"Señor Taisho, acaban de llegar." –los miró nuevamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza de café. –"Esta bien. Pueden pasar." –les avisó mientras tomaba otro sorbo de café y continuaba con sus labores.

Entraron a la oficina de Inu no Taisho. Kagome estaba demasiado nerviosa como para admirar el sillón grande de cuero y el pantalla plasma empotrados en la pared, o tal vez la pintura de tonos almendrados y bronce, o quizás la pasividad que rodeaba al que en algún momento había sido su suegro.

-"Buenos días." –los recibió el hombre con una gran sonrisa, mientras se acomodaba en su asiento y les indicaba con una mano para que se sentaran en el gran sillón de cuero.

Ninguno de los dos contestó el saludo de forma verbal. Una sonrisa por parte de la azabache y un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del ambarino bastaron.

Ambos se quedaron de pie, esperando lo que diría el señor de cabellos platinados y de edad avanzada.

-"Sé que deben estar preguntándose por qué los he llamado para que se reuniesen conmigo, ¿me equivoco?" –al ver que ninguno de los dos respondía, prosiguió con lo que tenía en mente. –"No le daré más vuelta al asunto. Las cosas no pueden continuar de esta manera."

Los ojos castaños de la azabache se abrieron de par en par. Su mente le dijo que no sería nada bueno lo que el señor Taisho quería comunicarles. ¿La despedirían? ¿Serían capaces de enviar a Sesshomaru a la calle? ¿O tal vez los reubicarían en cualquier otra sucursal de la empresa? Nada era seguro, pero un miedo se instaló en su ser y estaba preparándose para el bombardeo de palabras.

-"¿Eso significa…?" –preguntó Sesshomaru mientras levantaba una ceja y se cruzaba de brazos.

-"Significa que los estoy mandando de vacaciones." –el viejo hombre sonrió al ver reflejado el alivio que ambos jóvenes sentían en ese momento. –"Creo que se las tienen merecidas, después de todo ustedes son los que más trabajan, y si le sumamos la tensión que habrá en la oficina… es más que oportuno que se alejen de este ambiente."

-"¿Por cuánto tiempo?" –cuestionó esta vez Kagome, mientras sus castaños miraban a Inu no Taisho, rogando en silencio que le diera el tiempo suficiente para poder recuperarse de todo el daño que aún anidaba en su vida.

-"¿Qué les parece un mes y medio?"

-"¡Suena genial!" –sonrió la azabache mientras agradecía en su interior a aquel hombre.

-"¿No crees que es mucho tiempo?" –indagó el platinado de fríos ámbar.

-"No. Claro que no. Ustedes se lo merecen en estos momentos."

-"Pero…" –volvió a intentar persuadir a su padre, pero este le callo de inmediato.

-"Nada de peros. Hoy comienzan sus vacaciones así que, si me disculpan, tengo papeles que firmar." –sonrió el señor mientras que los corría de su oficina. –"Disfruten de estos días." –los despidió mientras la puerta se cerraba.

**0**

Ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para lo que se encontrarían. El interior de la azabache se llenó de rabia, ira, odio… tantos sentimientos que empezaron a marearla. Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de la reacción, la tomó de la mano y empezó a arrastrarla para que sus pies reaccionaran.

-"Hola mi amor." –sonó una voz femenina a lo lejos.

Una pelinegra besaba con fogosidad a un platinado. Los ojos almendrados de la mujer se encontraron con los fríos ámbar y con unos castaños. Sonrió de complacencia al saber que ellos sufrían, mordió el labio inferior del que ahora se hacía llamar su novio y rompió el contacto.

Todo el personal estaba paralizado, la tormenta se aproximaba…y era mejor protegerse de todo lo que esta sería capaz de arrasar.

-"Hola Kagome, Sesshomaru." –saludó Rin con falsa inocencia mientras su amplia sonrisa desaparecía al ver la mano entrelazada de ellos. –"Vaya, pero con qué rapidez se reponen." –comentó con acidez mientras los miraba con clara irritabilidad.

Inuyasha los observó, claramente confundido. Prefirió no comentar nada y esperar la explicación lógica que debían tener, porque… eso tenía una explicación lógica… ¿verdad? ¿Qué le debía importar si ellos estaban juntos? Si no le importaba que ellos tuvieran algo, entonces ¿por qué esperaba la respuesta ansiosamente?

-"¿Te importa?" –Kagome enarcó una ceja mientras sus ojos castaños taladraban a Inuyasha. Una idea cruzó por su mente en ese mismo momento y apretó la mano de Sesshomaru.

-"Claro que me importa. Él es mío." –un bufido se escuchó por parte de la audiencia.

Kagome sonrió con descaro mientras Sesshomaru entornaba los ojos y apretaba un poco más la mano de la azabache.

-"Primero, no es tuyo. Segundo, ya tienes a alguien a tu lado. Y tercero, él decide a quién le va a pertenecer… así que si nos disculpas, tenemos cosas que planear." –no pudo sofocar la gran sonrisa que se asomó en sus labios al ver la reacción que habían producido sus palabras. Rin estaba que echaba humo, su rostro rojo dejaba en evidencia el odio que sentía hacía ella. Inuyasha estaba en silencio, pero sus ojos mostraban decepción.

Ignoró a Inuyasha por completo, miró de reojo a Sesshomaru y rogó que le pudiera seguir el juego.

-"¿Ven por qué lo engañé?" –gritó Rin a los ahí presentes. –"Si ellos ya tenían un amorío. ¿Y dicen que soy yo la ramera?" –nadie dijo nada, pero la rabia por parte de la azabache se acrecentaba a pasos agigantados.

-"No le hagas caso Kag, solo quiere provocarte." –susurró el platinado de fríos ámbar mientras trataba de conducirla cerca de los ascensores.

-"No te preocupes, sé como arreglármelas con ella." –prometió la azabache mientras hablaba lo suficiente cerca del oído del platinado, provocando a la pelinegra.

-"Y así te hacías llamar mi amiga." –reclamó Rin, haciendo el papel de víctima, mientras hacía que falsas lágrimas cayeran por sus cuencas almendradas.

Kagome soltó la mano de Sesshomaru, se dirigió con paso calmado hacía la pelinegra y respondió.

-"Es una lástima que te estés rebajando de esta manera, Rin. Me das pena."

-"Cómo te atreves…" –alzó su mano para estamparle una cachetada, pero Kagome fue más rápida y le agarró la muñeca.

-"Ni te atrevas o te arrepentirás de haber nacido." –amenazó la azabache con ojos fríos, extraños en ella. –"No vales nada Rin, ¿es difícil de entender?" –la pelinegra seguía haciendo amagos para abofetear a la azabache, pero también retuvo su otra mano.

-"No malgaste tu tiempo, Kag." –declaró Sesshomaru mientras se acercaba a ella. –"Además, tenemos vacaciones que planificar." –finalizó mientras tomaba de la cintura a la azabache. Tuvo que aguantar una carcajada al ver la cara descompuesta de Inuyasha y Rin. Sobretodo Rin.

-"Tienes razón." –trató de controlar la voz mientras soltaba las manos de Rin, pasó su brazo en la cintura masculina mientras se viraban para ir al ascensor.

-"¡Eres una mal nacida, Kagome! ¡Eres tan prostituta y aun así lo niegas!" –empezó a subir el tono de voz mientras se acomodaba un mechón de su cabello negro. Se sentó al borde de un escritorio, esperando la reacción de la azabache.

Kagome cerró sus ojos con violencia. El vaso se había colmado hasta el tope.

-"No vayas." –pidió Sesshomaru mientras la trataba de conducir al ascensor. Fue en vano su intento por hacerlo.

-"Solo me tomará un segundo." –respondió con una amplia sonrisa la azabache. El platinado se asustó, mas no lo demostró.

La azabache se giró, vio por un momento al escritorio de Kanna. Una taza de café que estaba en la intemperie le llamó mentalmente. Lo tomó entre sus manos y pudo comprobar que aun seguía caliente.

-"Lo de prostituta tal vez se me haya pegado de ti, pero como no lo soy… y, créeme, eres patética al pensar que Sesshomaru aun siente algo por ti. Cuando esta conmigo ni te extraña…" –dejó la frase inconclusa, saboreando un poco la venganza. Los ojos de Rin quedaron muy abiertos, casi a punto de salírseles.

Inuyasha ignoró el malestar que se había instalado en su estómago con tanta rapidez. Los presentes no pudieron aguantar las carcajadas que le produjeron las palabras.

-"Eres…" –trató de insultarla una vez más. Kagome alzó la taza de café en la cabellera de Rin, vaciándola por completo.

-"Fue un gusto haberte visto hoy." –se despidió la azabache, sonriendo como nunca a una pelinegra mojada, manchada por completo con aquel vestido rojo. –"Dale un buen baño, tal vez no sea de tu agrado hacerle el amor en esas condiciones." –comentó para Inuyasha mientras este la miraba con rabia. –"Kanna, dile a los aseadores que limpien este desastre, si no es mucha molestia." –caminó hasta el escritorio de la rubia mientras depositaba su tasa de café vacía.

-"En un momento." –la rubia le regaló una gran sonrisa mientras tomaba el auricular para llamar.

Kagome se introdujo al ascensor. Sesshomaru la miró divertido. No se dijeron nada, pero era evidente que ninguno de los dos debía decir nada. La azabache le sonrió mientras tomaba de la mano al platinado de fríos ámbar y las puertas metálicas se cerraban. Lo último que vieron fue a seguridad tratando de sujetar a una pelinegra de vestido rojo algo desquiciada que trataba de correr hacía ellos.

* * *

Primero, responderé a los reviews:

**Pequeña Lin:** Hola amiga! Espero no haberte aburrido por tanta espera jeje… bueno, la verdad no estoy segura del tiempo que tardaré en actualizar cada cap, pero trataré de hacerlo los viernes o sábados (depende qué tan ajetreada esté…). Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el cap anterior y bueno… que este cap te haya hecho reír un poco.

**sumiko:** Hola amiga! Me alegra un montón que te haya gustado el fic (sin importar cuantas locuras escriba!). Sin duda, las que han tenido que probar algo fuerte es sin duda Ayame & Sango… espero solucionar los enredos que les depara a cada una.. muajaja! Con respecto a Inuyasha… por ahí le tengo algo… jejeje prometo que la pagará muy caro por todo el daño.

Espero que este cap sea de tu agrado!

**Sakura04:** Helloooo! Me alegra mucho no haber recibido algunos tomatazos por parte tuya jaja…Sin duda alguna, estas muy cerca de alguna de mis ideas (creo que hasta ahí lo dejo, para que saques tus propias conclusiones!). Lo divertido será el acercamiento de Kag & Sessh… ya tengo unas ideas y aunque me molesta enormemente estar en el cole, debo decir que ahí es en donde más me llega la inspiración.

Evidentemente los infieles deben pagar por todo lo que han hecho, y aunque no tengo muy claro lo que vaya a hacerle a Rin, una vaga idea cruza por mi mente para cierto platinado…

Bueno, espero no haber matado tu interés por el fic (dado mi retraso) y espero que te guste el cap!

**Xtina Odss:** Que tal amiga! Of course, Ayame TIENE que quedarse con Kouga, y poniéndome a pensar detenidamente…creo que ellos son los que menos problemas van a tener en la relación (ya verás por qué!). En cuanto a Kikyo, ella está media chiflada (aunque habrá momentos en que veremos su verdadera personalidad) y hará lo posible para lastimar a Naraku. Y Kagome… esa pobre mujer estará más confundida con el paso del tiempo.

Bueno amiga, espero que el cap sea de tu agrado y muchas gracias por tu apoyo!

**ALEJANDRA:** Hola amiga! Espero no haberte cogido desprevenida con el rumbo que tomaron las cosas. Para empezar, Kikyo parece sufrir de salud mental, la pobre en un momento está a punto de perdonar a Naraku y en el otro momento lo deja ahí… me ha hecho reír mucho esa parte del comentario jejeje…

Creo que con este cap te respondí otra interrogante: lo que haría nuestra querida Rin.

Espero que te hayas reído de lo lindo con este cap y que te haya gustado!

**sayuri-chan-aly:** Hola holaaaa! Bueno, al parecer demoré mucho para actualizar… aunque no pude evitar subir el cap (que me costó un mundo escribirlo por mi falta de inspiración). Aaaaa… si Sesshomaru fuese real, puedo llegar a jurar que todas las mujeres estaríamos tras sus huesitos y olvidaríamos a los otros del sexo opuesto jeje… lástima que no sea realidad! Lo único que puedo asegurarte es la posibilidad de que Kouga & Ayame no tendrán tantos problemas…

Sabes, sigo teniendo problemas con respecto a Rin, aun no sé que le haré a esa mujer…pero por ahí se me ocurre algo. Y como siempre, tus ideas son bienvenidas.

Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap anterior y que la actualización sea de tu agrado!

**kagomekatheryne:** Hola amiga! Definitivamente las cosas entre Sessh & Kag deben ir un poco lentas, porque, nadie puede reponerse de un día para otro de un golpe muy fuerte (al menos que ya tengas a otra persona presente en tu corazón, como es el caso de Ayame). Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap anterior, en verdad espero que la actualización te guste (o por lo menos valga la espera…).

Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y nos vemos en el siguiente cap!

**Angie1791:** Hola hola amiga! Me alegra un montón que te haya gustado el cap anterior (con todo y la depresión palpable!). Si, los Sesshome son mi punto débil (he ahí el por qué escribo mucho de esta pareja) y Sessho… *corro a buscar un trapo en la cocina para limpiar la baba de tan solo pensar en aquel platinado..*

Mmm… sé que me tarde "un poco" con la conti, pero tengo la esperanza que te guste mucho!

**pata:** Hola amiga! Mis sinceras disculpas por la tardanza… espero ser perdonada por mi falta. Intentaré subir los caps cada fin de semana… aunque aun no es seguro, pero lo intentaré. Me alegra mucho de que el cap anterior te haya gustado y espero que la actualización recompense tu espera.!

**Love-Sesshy-kun:** Hola hola nalle-chan! Muchas gracias, me hace feliz que te haya gustado la temática del fic. De por sí es una pequeña porción de lo que a cualquiera le pudiese pasar (sobretodo lo de Ayame & Sango), aunque le doy un toque más alocado jajaja… pero como verás, mi propósito es hacer que cada una de las implicadas vaya saliendo de su oscuro agujero y puedan ver un lado positivo que casi nunca encontramos.

Me alegra mucho tenerte por acá y de corazón espero que este nuevo cap sea de tu agrado!

**sweet_arlequin:** Hola amiga! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic. Si, al principio te da cosa con la pobre de Kag y con Sessh, pero ya verás que es más que necesario todo eso para que terminen juntos. Ten por seguro que en cualquier momento las escenas podrán terminar…juju por ahí tengo una pequeña idea con una canción… mejor ni sigo adelantando.

Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, pido disculpas por mi demora y espero que el cap sea de tu total agrado!

**mideu:** Hola amiga! No es mi intención dejarlas en suspenso por tanto tiempo… sino el poco tiempo que he tenido en estas últimas semanas de organizarme un poco en mi vida personal, escolar y familiar. No prometo nada, pero intentaré subir las actualizaciones los fines de semanas. Lamento hacerte esperar tanto y espero que la conti sea de tu agrado.

**Karina Natsumi**: Hola amiga! Muchas gracias por el review, me alegra mucho el fic te haya gustado. Sé que me he demorado un buen tiempo con la actualización, estoy cruzando los dedos para que la actualización pueda redimirme por mi falta.

Espero verte nuevamente por aquí y que la actualización sea de tu agrado!

Bueno, pasando a mi explicación: sé que he demorado una eternidad para actualizar, más aun que estoy en el cole (desde marzo) y no sé cómo organizarme para poder actualizar y no dejarlos a la espera por tanto tiempo. No prometo nada pero intentaré actualizar los fines de semana, si la agenda no me da para más tendrán que esperar hasta nuevo aviso.

Antes de finalizar, tengo una pequeña pregunta que hacerles a todas.

Sé que Kikyo no es del agrado de muchas, si bien ya sabemos que la pobre esta media loca y que muchas no quieren que termine con Inu, díganme ¿con quién la juntarían ustedes?

Piénsenlo detenidamente antes de contestarme la pregunta, ya que el resultado que obtenga de esta pequeña encuesta influirá en la historia.

Muchas gracias por leerme en un capítulo más y espero no demorar mucho.

Besos y abrazos helados!

Géne!


	6. Vacaciones

Hola a todos! Luego de una ausencia de… ¿2 años? He regresado de las mazmorras para continuar con los fics que dejé inconclusos.

Tantas cosas han pasado en estos 2 años: desde triunfos, hasta pérdidas, felicidades, tristezas… en fin, todo un carrusel.

Este capítulo va dedicado a todas aquellas personas que esperaron pacientemente una continuación, que enviaron un review, pero especialmente a **CarameloZha** y a **maria-pamela**.

Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

Lo primero que hizo al abrir la puerta fue dejar en el piso las maletas. Sus ojos se maravillaron ante la vista que poseía su habitación.

-Wao. –fue lo único que susurró mientras abría uno de los ventanales, contemplando los dorados destellos del atardecer.

Y es que luego del incidente con Rin, el cual recordaba con una gran sonrisa, Sesshomaru y ella pensaron que lo mejor era alejarse de la ciudad.

Mientras la azabache buscaba con desespero un lugar para aislarse de todo lo que estuviera relacionado con Inuyasha Taisho, recordó que Kikyo conocía al dueño de un gran hotel en Okinawa. Al localizarla por el móvil y parlar por media hora, acordaron que harían lo posible por convencer a la castaña y a la pelirroja a que se les unieran en el viaje.

Convencer a sus amigas había sido lo más sencillo. Invitar a Sesshomaru, eso era diferente. Tras unos argumentos poco creíbles por parte de ella y unos monosílabos como respuesta, hicieron posible que ella lo llevase (casi a rastras, literalmente) a Okinawa.

-A que es hermosa la vista. –dijo una voz mientras cerraba la puerta y se aproximaba a la azabache.

-La verdad es que sí. –miró con esa chispa de felicidad a su amiga castaña. –Sango, lamento que hayas tenido que renunciar al nuevo empleo que habías conseguido.

-Ni hablar. –dijo la castaña con una sonrisa. –Creo que les hice un favor. La mayoría del tiempo tenía que luchar para que no se me cayeran los vasos o platos.

-Ya verás como consigues otro trabajo. –prometió Higurashi.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando pasar a Kikyo que venía distraída con el móvil.

-Ayame ya está en camino al hotel. Dice que viene con un compañero del trabajo. –anunció la pelinegra mientras se sentaba en la cama de la azabache.

-¿Un compañero del trabajo?

-Si Sango. No tengo idea de quien sea, pero por lo menos ya están por llegar.

-Cuando llegue le preguntaremos con lujo de detalles. –cerró las ventanas mientras corría las cortinas. –Chicas, voy a darme un baño.

-Bueno, Kikyo y yo iremos a esperar a Ayame.

-De acuerdo. –buscó una toalla mientras cerraba la puerta. –Un buen baño es todo lo que necesito.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No se arrepentía de haber aceptado ir, claro que no. Sesshomaru Taisho nunca se arrepentía de las decisiones que tomaba.

Pero esto era un caso distinto.

-Definitivamente debo de estar enloqueciendo. –murmuró para si mismo mientras gotas de agua fría le caían sobre el cuerpo desnudo.

Una cosa era que alguien le agarrase la mano para hacer enfurecer a su ex. Otra cosa era besar a tu ex cuñada pasada de copas. Y otra cosa muy distinta era que te empezases a sentir atraído por ella.

-Debe ser el estrés del trabajo. –se dijo a sí mismo mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Sabía que no. Ella llamó su atención desde la primera vez que la vio. Pero para ese entonces estaba con Rin, así que no le prestó mucha atención a la azabache.

Luego Inuyasha y ella empezaron a salir, se comprometieron y… de solo recordar la traición de Inuyasha hacía que se llenase de ira.

-Ahora no hay nada que me impida hacer lo que quiero. –una sonrisa socarrona hizo aparición en el rostro del ambarino.

Porque si antes no había hecho nada por respeto a su hermano, ahora podía actuar con la libertad que siempre deseó. Y Kagome Higurashi estaba en sus planes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hay tantas cosas que podemos hacer en la semana… -sus ojos verdes se iluminaron al imaginar los atractivos turísticos que podían visitar.

-Ayame, sólo nos quedaremos una semana en Okinawa. –respondió por enésima vez la azabache mientras hacia acopio de la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-¡Es que estoy tan emocionada! –todos los ocupantes de la mesa suspiraron, exceptuando al ambarino de mirada frívola, quien no hacia más que observar la escena con hastío.

-¿Las cervezas importadas? –cuestionó un camarero

-Son para los dos caballeros –respondió Kagome

-Esta D-E-L-I-C-I-O-S-O. –comentó la castaña mientras se llevaba el último bocado de postre a su boca.

-¿Qué haremos después? –preguntó la azabache.

-Yo estoy un poco agotada por el viaje, así que descasaré un poco. –respondió la pelinegra.

-Me sumo a la causa. –dijo Sango mirando de manera cómplice a Kikyo, ambas se entendieron y sonrieron de manera imperceptible.

-Supongo que ambas tienen razón, también descansaré. –se resignó la pelirroja, ignorante de los planes que tenían sus amigas.

-Si quieres damos una vuelta en carro. –sugirió Kouga.

-¡Me parece buena idea! –respondió con entusiasmo mientras se levantaban de sus asientos. La reacción de Ayame no pasó desapercibida por las 3 chicas. – ¿Y tu que harás Kagome?

-Creo que caminaré un poco en la playa. –sonrió mientras también se levantaba. Trato de plisar un poco el vestido blanco.

-Nosotras nos retiramos.

-Nosotros también.

-¡Hasta mañana! –los despidió la azabache mientras los cuatro cruzaban la puerta del restaurante. –Sesshomaru.

El ambarino se limitó a mirarla.

-¿Me acompañas a la playa? –preguntó la azabache mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

Él simplemente se levantó de su asiento, caminaron en dirección hacia la salida y le abrió la puerta del restaurante a la azabache.

La negrura de la noche los recibió. Aquel viento fresco los envolvió a ambos, invitándoles a dejarse llevar por la sensación de libertad que les transmitía.

Las estrellas, en conjunto con el mar y las antorchas que se cernían a su vista, sin contar con la arena, hacían más que perfecto aquel lugar. Los castaños de Kagome brillaron de fascinación mientras caminaba en dirección a la playa. Se descalzó para sentir el tacto de la arena sobre sus pies.

Sesshomaru, que veía cada una de las reacciones de la azabache, se situó a su lado en silencio. Una paz lo embargó al inhalar aquel aire puro.

-Es hermoso. –comentó la azabache, tomando asiento en la arena mientras las olas mojaban un poco sus pies.

-¿El qué? –preguntó el ambarino mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

-La luna. –respondió ella.

Miró hacia arriba. Un cuarto menguante acompañaba a las estrellas. Sin poder evitarlo, volvió su mirada a ella. Su mirada castaña se encontraba en alguna parte de esas aguas.

-Me pregunto si los de seguridad habrán sacado a Rin después de semejante show. –comentó para romper el hielo.

El ambarino no supo de lo que hablaba, hasta que recordó lo que había sucedido el lunes.

-Puede que sí. Kanna los llamó muy gustosa. –respondió él.

Otro silencio.

-No puedo creer que ella piense que tú y yo tenemos algo. –comentó más para si misma que para su acompañante.

-Realmente no importa lo que ella piense.

Kagome simplemente sonrió ante la respuesta seca de Sesshomaru. Le causaba gracia recordar la cara de rabia que Rin había puesto cuando tomó la mano del ambarino.

Lo miró de soslayo. La luna lo bañaba de una luz platinada, haciendo que su cabellera resplandeciese con un poco más de intensidad. Repasó con su vista aquel semblante frío, como el de una estatua griega. Sus ojos ámbar veían a la inmensidad del mar, ¿estaría pensando en Rin? Su nariz perfectamente perfilada, sus labios.

Instintivamente remojó sus labios.

Aun recordaba aquel beso en su apartamento. Por Kami que si.

Un rubor cubrió sus mejillas al verse descubierta. El ambarino la taladraba con su mirada ámbar. Ella desvió su mirada castaña hacia el mar.

-¿Recordando? –comentó con burla.

-¿Disculpa? –preguntó inocentemente mientras lo miraba.

-Lo que ocurrió en tu departamento.

Ella arqueó una ceja. Capto la indirecta, pero se hizo la distraída.

-La verdad es que no se de qué hablas. –sonrió.

La azabache cerró sus ojos, disfrutando de la caricia que le proporcionaba aquel viento nocturno. Sus hebras azabaches jugueteaban con el aire mientras la luz plata le daba un aspecto de diosa.

La penetrante mirada del ambarino la estaba incomodando, ¿así se había sentido él?

Trató de disfrutar el contacto de las olas con sus pies desnudos. Nada.

Abrió los ojos y contempló el espacio sideral. Quiso nombrar a cada estrella, pero eran demasiadas.

-Es mejor que vaya a descansar. –pensó para sus adentros. Con un poco de pereza, y algo de desgana, se incorporó.

Limpió su vestido blanco y tomó entre sus manos las sandalias. El ambarino sacudió su pantalón

-Gracias por acompañarme. –susurró mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Sesshomaru. –Hasta mañana. –se despidió sonriente.

Giró sobre sus talones, viendo como salvación el camino hacia su habitación. Justo cuando empezaba a caminar, sintió como una mano tiraba de su brazo, dejándola frente a Taisho. Su pulso se aceleró al ver la cercanía que tenían sus rostros.

-Sé que lo recuerdas.

-¿Qué cosa…? –sus labios fueron silenciados por los masculinos.

Primero fue un leve roce. Poco a poco el beso se fue intensificando, dejando a una Kagome sin respiración. Por inercia fue colocando sus brazos por el cuello masculino, mientras Sesshomaru pasaba un brazo por la cintura femenina. Su lengua pidió permiso para entrar a la boca de la azabache, quien aceptó gustosa, abandonándose a las sensaciones que es beso le proporcionaba.

Cuando el oxígeno hizo falta en sus pulmones, se fueron separando lentamente. Sus alientos se entremezclaban mientras la brisa nocturna los envolvía en aquel abrazo cálido.

-Esto no está bien. –pensó la azabache mientras bajaba sus brazos.

Sesshomaru la escrutó, no entendió lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la azabache. Luego lo entendió.

Kagome giró sobre sus talones, como hacía minutos atrás había hecho, y emprendió su huida al único lugar que la mantendría a salvo de Taisho.

Él la dejó ir.

* * *

Prometo responder con paciencia los reviews en el siguiente capítulo.

Críticas, sugerencias… son bienvenidas.

Besos!


	7. Vacaciones II

Hola a todos! Luego de unos pequeños inconvenientes, he regresado con una actualización que espero sea del agrado de todos.

Sabe, este cap tiene una canción que sugiero en una de las partes:

**/** David Archuleta – Crush

También hay otra, pero esa aparecerá en el siguiente cap.

Dedicando esta nueva entrega a esas personitas que me leen, que han enviado un review, que han agregado la historia a los alerts & favorites!

Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

No podía dormir. Y no era precisamente por tener pesadillas. Abrió sus orbes ambarinas, viendo al techo como si fuese la cosa más interesante.

Se removió incómodo, haciendo lo posible por no despertar a su acompañante. La vio dormir plácidamente, luego de una larga noche.

-No es lo mismo. –pensó mientras se levantaba de la mullida cama. Contempló aquel rostro angelical, acomodando un mechón rebelde de sus hebras negras.

Rebuscó su boxer entre las ropas esparcidas por el piso, se lo colocó y fue directo a la ventana. El cielo estaba lleno de estrellas que, a su parecer, no tenían la misma intensidad de brillo que en tiempos anteriores.

¿Qué le había hecho cambiar de parecer?

Rin

Si ya nada lo ataba a cierta azabache, entonces, ¿qué estaba mal?

El mejor sexo lo estaba teniendo con aquella pelinegra que llegó a su vida y le dio un giro de 360º a todo lo que él conocía, incluso poniendo como enemigo a su propio hermano.

Si realmente la pelinegra lo hacía sentir como un verdadero hombre, entonces…

¿Por qué se sentía vacío, como si le hiciera falta algo muy importante?

Vio su reflejo en la ventana. Aquellos ámbares cálidos que algún día habían tenido ese brillo de amor, eran reemplazados por unos opacos y faltos de aquella vitalidad que los caracterizaba.

Se alejó de aquel ser en el que se estaba transformando. Camino hacia la sala del apartamento de la pelinegra. Se sirvió un vaso de vodka a las rocas. Lo tomó de golpe, bajando por su garganta y quemándole. Lo sintió placentero.

¿Es que se arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado?

¿Realmente había valido la pena terminar una relación de tanto tiempo?

¿Sesshomaru y Kagome merecían aquella traición?

No quiso pensar más. Apuró lo que quedaba en el vaso y lo tomó con urgencia.

Ya no estaba seguro si realmente su decisión había sido la correcta.

Tampoco quería decir que no había valido la pena (por más que fuera una vil mentira).

Definitivamente no, ellos no merecían aquella bajeza por su parte. Sobretodo con su hermano. Aquel que siempre estuvo cuando más lo necesitaba, con quien se iba al antro a conocer chicas (mucho antes de Kagome y Rin), su mejor amigo y consejero… si, su hermano que ahora le odiaba a muerte.

¿Así era como él, Inuyasha Taisho, pagaba por el amor que le daban?

Se sirvió otro vaso mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala.

-Realmente eres un idiota. –se recriminó a sí mismo.

_-¿Aún me amas?_

Recordó su mirada castaña llena de dolor y algo en él se sintió mal.

No, claro que no la amaba. Tampoco amaba a Rin. Rin era algo pasajero, solo la deseaba… era espectacular en la cama.

_-Lo de prostituta tal vez se me haya pegado de ti, pero como no lo soy… y, créeme, eres patética al pensar que Sesshomaru aun siente algo por ti. Cuando esta conmigo ni te extraña…_

Esas simples palabras hacían que algo en el se llenara de cólera hacia su hermano. ¿Había pasado algo más entre esos dos?

¿Qué le importaba a él si ellos tenían sexo? La sola idea lo fastidiaba, era simplemente improbable. Kagome lo amaba, ella nunca lo podría olvidar porque él siempre sería el hombre perfecto para ella… ¿verdad?

¿Y si ella había fingido todo este tiempo en amarlo cuando realmente no era así? ¿Qué relevancia tenia si era cierto?

Bebió su vaso entero, la sensación de ardor cada vez era más gratificante.

Él sabía que Rin no lo amaba. Él no la amaba. Sesshomaru si amaba a Rin y Kagome lo amaba a él. ¿Sería correcto terminar de una vez con Rin y volver con Kagome?

Siendo sincero, extrañaba a la azabache. A pesar de que jamás hicieron el amor, ella era especial, con sus besos y caricias bastaban… ¿le hacía falta el cariño que le profesaba a cambio de nada?

Cerró sus ojos de golpe mientras se acomodaba en el sillón.

¿Era capaz de luchar por recuperar a una mujer que realmente él no amaba, pero que aun así le pertenecía? Porque ella era de su propiedad, de eso podía estar más que seguro.

Y, siendo sincero, se estaba aburriendo de aquella mujer que se encontraba reposando en la habitación.

Sí, el era un completo egoísta, lo reconocía y no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran de él.

Esbozó una sonrisa mientras recordaba el lugar que cierto contacto le había dicho que iría a vacacionar cierta azabache.

-Okinawa, prepárate.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

/

-Kouga. –lo llamó con aquella voz cantarina que la caracterizaba.

El ojiazul elevó la vista del periódico para dirigirla a cierta pelirroja. Su corazón empezó a latir con mayor fuerza mientras la examinaba de arriba hacía abajo.

-Luces hermosa. –comentó mientras se encaminaba hacía ella.

-Gracias. –respondió con una sonrisa. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo que le hizo ver adorable.

Ayame aceptó el brazo que le ofrecía su acompañante.

Ambos caminaron hasta los aparcamientos, donde se encontraba un Mustang negro esperándolos.

Abrochó su cinturón un poco nerviosa, internamente se reclamó a si misma por su actitud.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó la pelirroja.

-Es una sorpresa. –respondió él mientras encendía el auto.

La brisa matutina acarició con suma delicadeza su rostro. Una gran vegetación se alzaba cerca de las playas, ocultando esas hermosas aguas cristalinas. El cielo tenía una combinación de azul, morado y algunos tintes rosáceos; el sol aún no se dignaba a salir.

Sin darse cuenta, el carro se detuvo en un mirador.

-Ayame. –la llamó Okimoto, sacándola de su ensoñación.

Ambos salieron del auto. La pelirroja se colocó un abrigo para protegerse del frío.

Okimoto estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo romper el hielo.

Ayame cerró sus ojos mientras disfrutaba de la sensación de frescura que la envolvía. Un perfume masculino le llegó a sus fosas nasales mientras unos brazos la tomaban por la cintura. Sintió el calor corporal de Kouga, sonrió para si misma. Él se acomodó en el hueco del cuello, aspirando su dulce sabor a fresas.

-Me gustas. –soltó de repente el pelinegro.

-Creo que eso ya lo sabía. –le respondió la pelirroja.

-No me parece que te lo haya dicho. –se defendió Okimoto.

-Era algo que presentía. –se giró. Sus ojos verdes hallaron más fascinantes los azules del pelinegro. Un hormigueo la invadió mientras inconcientemente sus ojos repasaban los labios masculinos.

Kouga no pudo contenerse. Sus morenas manos se posaron en los pómulos femeninos. Los acarició con lentitud mientras se acercaba a su boca. Sabía que esto cambiaría la relación de amistad que ambos tenían, pero si ella sabía de sus sentimientos, ¿por qué no arriesgarse?

Los centímetros que los separaba se redujo a cero. Primero fue un beso tímido por parte de ambos, Okimoto fue subiendo la intensidad del beso mientras la pelirroja acariciaba los cabellos negros y se pegaba más a su cuerpo. Él pidió permiso para entrar en su cavidad, ella se lo concedió. Él la exploró, degustando el sabor que ella tenía.

La falta de oxígeno hizo que ambos terminaran aquel beso tan esperado.

-También me gustas. –respondió la pelirroja mientras depositaba un corto beso en los labios del pelinegro.

Él hizo un amague de sonrisa mientras rozaba su nariz de manera tierna.

Destellos dorados los fueron iluminando a ambos. Inmediatamente Ayame se giró para observar el amanecer. Los tonos morados y azules estaban desapareciendo mientras tonos dorados, rosados y naranjas acaparaban el cielo.

Sonrió mientras se acomodaba en los brazos del moreno, contemplando con embeleso el espectáculo que se presentaba en sus ojos.

Él tomó nota mental: traería a su pelirroja a ver los amaneceres. Le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras prestaba atención a la transición de noche-día por la que pasaba el cielo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esto era el colmo de los colmos. ¿O ella estaba mal de la cabeza o definitivamente un mosquito mutante le había picado? Porque en definitiva, no la entendía. O mejor dicho, la desconocía por completo.

El ambarino no pudo más, se lanzó a la piscina, esperando así detener el hilo de sus pensamientos. Se sumergió un poco hasta no poder aguantar más la respiración.

Lo que vio apenas salió a la superficie lo molesto.

Si, a eso mismo se refería cuando decía que ella debía de estar mal de la cabeza.

¿Desde cuándo Kagome se había convertido en ese tipo de mujeres que les coquetea a todo los hombres?

¿Y, por qué debía molestarle si ella lo hacía?

Continuó nadando, sin percatarse que unos ojos almendras lo seguía, haciendo lo posible para no ser descubierta.

Salió de la piscina con un humor de perros mientras pedía al chico del bar un trago de vodka.

Una rubia despampanante se sentó a su lado. Sin descaró lo miró de arriba abajo mientras también hacía su pedido.

-Hola guapo, ¿cómo te llamas? –preguntó la mujer. Según sus cálculos, debía tener unos 23.

Él no respondió, le molestaba ese tipo de mujeres.

Sintió que alguien más los veía. Disimuladamente buscó con sus ojos ámbar hasta que vio unos almendras que curosiaban. En estos momentos la azabache ignoraba a un moreno que la cortejaba.

Ja, ¿celosa?

Haría la excepción con la rubia que estaba a su lado.

Le sonrió de manera socarrona. –Sesshomaru. ¿Y tu?-

-Me llamo Sara. –respondió mientras le sonreía de manera coqueta.

A lo lejos pudo ver a una azabache que miraba a la rubia de manera furibunda. ¿Estaría ideando una manera de matarla? Realmente se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

Si con esto la hacía rabiar, bienvenido era.

Y si con hacerla rabiar podía acercarse a ella, mucho mejor.

Bebió un poco del vodka mientras hacía un intento de estar prestándole atención a aquella rubia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si mal no recuerdo, anteriormente ya me habían dicho que era una cobarde… en todo el sentido de la palabra. Tampoco era que me molestase esa actitud que tenía.

Pero esto, ya rayaba a la paranoia.

¿Por qué me estaba comportando así? Ni yo misma sabía el por qué.

Y es que cierto platinado me alteró con ese beso. ¿Y qué hice yo? Escapar, como la cobarde que soy.

Hace dos días que lo evito.

Hace dos días que, inconcientemente, hago lo posible por llamar su atención con mi nuevo comportamiento.

Estoy pensando seriamente que me estoy pareciendo un poco a Rin, o que estoy adquiriendo una mente abierta como la de Kikyo, o que simplemente estoy siguiendo los consejos alocados de Ayame… ¿dónde estará Sango cuando se le necesita?

Ashhh! Me acomodo en la tumbona mientras bebo un poco de mi piña colada.

-Joven. –me dice el chico del bar mientras abro mis ojos. Trae otra piña colada.

-Yo no he pedido otra. –le digo con coquetería al chico. A lo lejos, veo a cierto platinado nadar en la piscina.

-Es cortesía del joven de allá. –responde mientras sonríe, dejando ver su perfecta dentadura.

-Gracias. –contesto.

Con sutileza busco al chico que me ha mandado la piña colada. Un moreno que desde ayer no me deja en paz.

Decido no pensar y me dedico a broncear mi cuerpo.

-Buenas. –me saluda alguien.

¿En qué momento este chico llegó?

-Me llamo Hoyo…-empezó a hablar. Estaba a punto de despacharlo hasta que vi a una rubia coquetear con Sesshomaru.

No pude evitar sentirme… ¿celosa?

Na, ¿celosa yo? Kagome Higurashi jamás estaría celosa, menos de una rubia que anda de buscona.

Claro que yo no estaba celosa, simplemente me estaba preocupando por el bienestar de mi amigo.

-Si claro. –sonó una voz en mi cabeza.

Está bien. Me molestaba "un poco" que el platinado flirteara con la fulana.

¿Por qué? Fácil, me atraía, y mucho.

Y eso, realmente no era bueno. No era bueno por el simple hecho de ser el hermano de mi ex novio y el ex de una de las que fue amiga mía (aunque Inuyasha y Rin no respetasen eso).

-¿Cómo te llamas? –una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Mire joven, con todo respeto… -estaba a punto de despacharlo, pero las palabras quedaron estancadas en mis cuerdas vocales.

-Cariño, lamento la tardanza. –sonrío de medio lado, casi igual a su hermano mayor. Casi.

-Oh. –exclamó el moreno mientras pedía disculpas y se marchaba.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, yo con ganas de estrangular al imbécil que estaba al frente, él comiéndome con la mirada.

-¿Cómo estás Kagome? –sonrió mientras tomaba un poco de la piña colada que minutos atrás el chico del bar había traído.

Y me vi tentada de abofetearlo.

Maldición. ¿Qué hacía Inuyasha en Okinawa?

Una mirada fría se posó en mí. Instintivamente la seguí y me encontré con unos fríos ámbar. Sesshomaru. No pude descifrar lo que significaba su mirada, pero suponía que no le parecía nada divertido que su hermano estuviese aquí.

Kami, ¿qué he hecho yo para merecer semejante castigo?

* * *

Bueno. Como prometí en el cap anterior, responderé a los reviews:

_**Reviews del Cap 5**_

**Pequeña Lin**: Hola cómo estas? Espero que bien. Me alegro que te haya gustado mucho el cap y bueno, espero que lo de las vacaciones no se complique más (porque mi mente tiene unas pequeñas ocurrencias para ponerlo más entretenido de lo que ya de por sí está). Cualquier sugerencia, ya sabes como hacerla llegar.

**SARITZ**: Hola amiga! Me da un poco de vergüenza que, después de tanto tiempo, responda el review y actualice. En cuanto a las vacaciones, espero no pasarme de la mano con las trabas que estoy metiéndole a Sesshomaru y a Kagome. Con Kikyo no se muy bien qué haré, pero algo se me ocurrirá. Lo de los lemons… viene pronto (no sé si en el próximo, tu me dirás que te parece). Espero no hayas perdido el interés en la historia y que sean de tu agrado las actualizaciones.

**margaret**: Hola amiga! Lamento el retraso y espero que esto de las vacaciones sea de tu gusto. Inuyasha y Rin… aun no estoy segura del futuro de ambos, pero pobre de ellos porque las cosas se harán difíciles.

**pata**: Hola amiga! Discúlpame por los siglos que tardé en actualizar la historia, tantas cosas han pasado… en fin. Si el encuentro de las parejas te gustó, espera a ver el cap 8 (si mal no estoy) donde tengo una pequeña sorpresa. La vida sentimental de Kikyo aun no se define (pero vamos a ver como se desarrollan las cosas), Inuyasha y Rin recibirán sus castigos (claro que no descarto la alternativa que me diste para cierto platinado, muchas gracias). Gracias por seguir la historia y espero que te Seaman de tu agrado las actualizaciones.

**ALEJANDRA**: Hola cómo estas? Espero que bien. Lamento tanta demora de mi parte. Espero que las actualizaciones sean de tu agrado y que no hayas perdido el interés de la historia.

**Crystal Butterfly 92**: Hola amiga, espero que estés súper mega bien. Disculpa por la tardanza. Me alegro que te haya gustado lo que le ocurrió a Rin y espero que te agrade la actualización.

**pamela**: Hola amiga, muchas gracias por el apoyo. Lamento toda esta tardanza, pero muchas complicaciones han aparecido (porque nunca dejan de aparecer cuando ya uno cree que está libre) Espero que las actualizaciones sean de tu agrado y cualquier sugerencia, ya sabes cómo hacerla llegar.

**mideu**: Hola amiga, me alegra que te haya encantado el cap, lamento la tardanza y espero que estos nuevos caps sean de tu agrado, cualquier sugerencia o crítica ya sabes cómo hacerla llegar.

**AAPD1095**: Hola hola! Discúlpame por la espera, ruego a que no te decepcione mi actualización y que estas sean de tu total agrado. Tu tranquila que ya me hago la idea de lo que haré con Inuyasha y Rin, Kikyo puede esperar un poco.

**kagomekatheryne**: Hola amiga! No sé si al tardar tanto tu interés por la historia se haya ido, aún así me alegra mucho que te haya encantado lo ocurrido con Rin y espero que las actualizaciones sean de tu agrado.

**Mikane**: Hola cómo estas? Creo que nadie pensó odiar tanto a Rin, supongo que es porque siempre la leemos como una niña buena… no sé si me pasé con la pobre pero tengo unas ideas locas para los siguientes caps y no sé con cual irme. Esperando que las actualizaciones sean de tu total agrado, nos leemos!

**VAMPIREPRINCESSMIYU**: Hola amiga! Tu idea de Inuyasha y Rin sonó fenomenal, ya veremos cómo me las arreglo para que esos sufran (aunque podría hacer un oneshot sobre las mil y un maneras de matar a Inu, qué dices?). El polilla suena como buena opción para Kikyo, me lo pensaré ya que la pelinegra es algo loca y no sé con quien ponerla. Espero que la actualización sea de tu agrado.

**Inuyany**: Hola amiga! Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia. Es un poco difícil que los seres que más ames te traicionen de manera inesperada, a la vez que tampoco sabríamos cómo actuar. Supongo que esa es la razón por la cuál se me ha ocurrido el trama. Espero que la actualización sea de tu agrado.

**XtinaOdss**: Hola amiga! No estoy segura si lo de las vacaciones está saliendo bien, aún así espero que el cap sea de tu total agrado. Besos para ti también.

**CarameloZha**: Hola amiga! Me alegro muchote que te encante mi historia (son los momentos en el que me emociono y me pongo a saltar como un canguro) Sé que me tardé unos buenos siglos para actualizar, pero por ejemplo los exámenes de admisión para la universidad me tenían como loca… gracias a Dios los pasé y entro en agosto para la facultad de Medicina. Agradecida con tus buenas vibras, espero de corazón que la actualización sea de tu total agrado.

**Sami**: Hola amiga! Espero que mi demora no haya matado las ganas de continuar leyendo la historia. Cualquier sugerencia o crítica, ya sabes cómo hacerla llegar. Espero que te guste la actualización.

**flor34**: Hola hola! Lo bueno está por comenzar, me gustaría que no te lo perdieses, disculpa por la tardanza y espero que la actualización sea de tu agrado.

**Sami Kiryuu**: Hola amiga! Me da mucha pena haberte hecho esperar una eternidad por la actualización, me alegra un mundo que te guste mi historia. Gracias por tus buenas vibras (y también por el cumplido!) y espero que la actualización sea de tu completo agrado!

_**Reviews del Cap 6**_:

**meylin**: Hola amiga! Me encanta que te encante la pareja principal de este fic, yo la adoro en lo personal. A veces me parece que me pasé con ellos en cuanto a los engaños, pero luego me digo que no, ya que eso lo hace interesante. Espero que la actualización sea de tu total agrado!

**kagomekatheryne**: Hola amiga! Estoy cruzando dedos para que este capítulo me haya quedado bien, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el cap anterior, aun pido disculpas por mi tardanza y espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado!

**maria-pamela**: Hola hola amiga! Sí que pasó mucho tiempo, aún así no puedo negar que mientras pasaba el tiempo me daba un poco de remordimiento porque veía el tiempo pasar y las pocas veces que estaba libre tenía que hacer cosas. Gracias por mantenerte fiel al fic, estas son unas de las cosas que realmente me llenan de mucha emoción. Y realmente espero que esta actualización sea de tu total agrado.

**ISYLU**: Hola hola! Creo que a Kagome se le está pegando un poco la locura de Kikyo, aún así no pudo evitar sentirse celosa. Espero que la actualización sea de tu completo agrado y muchas gracias por leerme.

**siskachisky**: Hola amiga! Imagínate que, teniendo tantas ideas, yo no podía continuar la historia. Gracias a Dios que tengo unos mesecitos para dedicarme a esto. Me alegra que te guste la historia y espero que sea de tu agrado este nuevo cap.

**VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1**: Hola hola! Sí, suena como algo loco, pero desde hace dos años que no continuaba la historia. Ya que se me ha dado una oportunidad (hasta agosto) de poder escribir, entonces podré continuar las historias que me faltan por terminar y quién sabe si publico algún oneshot. Espero que la conti te guste y cualquier sugerencia o crítica, ya sabes cómo hacerla llegar.

**Vampire star**: Hola amiga! Digamos que la actitud de las chicas es para ocultar todos sus temores (sobretodo Kikyo). Espero que la actualización sea de tu agrado y gracias por leerme.

**lov3Sesshumaru**: Hola amiga! Haces que me remuerda la conciencia por la tardanza. Claro que continuaré la historia, solo que debo ordenar mis ideas porque siento que tanto tiempo me tiene algo fría. Espero que la actualización sea de tu completo agrado y muchas gracias por leerme.

Ya para finalizar, no sé si el capítulo me quedó como realmente se quería… cualquier tomatazo, flores, críticas o sugerencias, ya saben cómo hacerlas llegar.

Gracias por leerme y nos vemos en la próxima!

Besos y abrazos! =D


	8. Vacaciones III

Hola hola! Lamento el retraso, no hay excusas para ellos, simplemente no me decidía en cómo darle forma a este capítulo; sin embargo, no sé si algo le hizo falta (aunque me divertí de lo lindo escribiéndolo)

Les doy gracias a todos aquellos que me han mandado un review, me han agregado a sus favoritos y a los alertas… Son los mejores!

En este caso no podré contestar los reviews, pero prometo hacerlo en la próxima entrega.

Mi recomendación musical en esta ocasión es de un señorito del cual no sé si lo conozcan (personalmente lo amo):

**/** Drake – Find Your Love

Pueden escucharla a lo largo del capítulo o simplemente escucharla cuando vean el símbolo.

Dando gracias a todos por el apoyo incondicional, este cap va dedicado a todas mis lectoras.

¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

Si realmente hay alguien allá arriba, me encantaría preguntarle: ¿He sido tan cruel en mi corta vida?

¿La suerte existe? Porque si es así, definitivamente carezco de ella.

Respiré lo más profundo que pude mientras ignoraba al idiota de mi ex.

-¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?

Inspiré el aire con violencia mientras trataba de modular mi tono de voz.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunté, saliéndome por la tangente.

-Estoy vacacionando por unos días. Además, deseaba verte. –su sonrisa llena de burla apareció. ¿Se molestaría el joven del bar si rompía algunos vasos en la cabeza de Inuyasha?

-No me digas. –bufé mientras empezaba a acomodar mis pertenencias en la cartera de playa.

-Aunque no me creas, te he extrañado.

Me rindo, lo voy a matar ahora mismo.

-No podría decir lo mismo de ella. No ha tenido tiempo de pensar en ti. –una tercera voz hizo presencia.

Me relaje cuando lo vi. O más bien diría que me puse nerviosa.

Grandioso.

¿Dónde estaba la rubia cuando realmente se le necesitaba?

-Hermanito del alma. –saludó Inuyasha de manera hipócrita. –También me alegro de verte. Rin te manda saludos.

El rostro inexpresivo de Sesshomaru no indicaba ningún tipo de emoción. Pero lo conocía tanto que sabía que estaba furioso.

Inuyasha no valoraba su vida. Ni su virilidad.

-Si, bueno… me encantaría seguir con esta "grata" conversación, pero resulta que tengo cosas que hacer. –me levanté de la tumbona, enrollé la toalla a la cintura y tome la cartera playera. –Espero no verte en mi camino Inuyasha, sinceramente deseo disfrutar estos días de descanso y tu "linda cara" no estaba incluida en el paquete.

-Me verás más de lo que crees.

-Ajá. –tomé la mano de Sesshomaru, asegurándome que no tendría oportunidad de lanzarse con los puños a su hermano menor.

-¿Realmente tienen algo? –preguntó Inuyasha con una ceja alzada. –Pensé que era mentira, pero veo que no. –hizo una larga pausa mientras sus orbes ámbares se posaban en mi. –Y yo que pensé que te portabas bien. Muy mal de tu parte engañar a los demás mientras me acusan de infiel.

Sin pensarlo dos veces alcé mi mano derecha y se la estampé en el rostro de Inuyasha. Los cinco dedos de mi mano quedaron marcados a un rojo intenso. Me miró atónito.

-No seré santa, pero al menos respeto ciertas cosas que ni tu ni Rin pudieron.

Mis ojos empezaron a picar.

Maldición.

Estaba a punto de llorar de la rabia. Por culpa de aquel idiota.

Lo odié tanto por hacerme llorar.

Sesshomaru apretó mi mano y jaló mi brazo hasta quedar a su lado. Debió notar mi cambio.

-No le des ningún tipo de explicación. Después de todo, no son absolutamente nada. –sus fríos ámbar taladraron a su hermano menor, quien seguía en estado de shock por mi impulso. –En serio, espero no verte por donde nos encontremos.

Su amenaza quedó flotando en el aire. Dio media vuelta y yo aún estaba en estado de mutismo hasta que fui conciente de que mis pies caminaban al lado de los de cierto platinado… y de que mis manos aún seguían entrelazadas a él. Abrí y cerré mis ojos hasta que el escozor desapareció de ellos.

Deshice el agarre de manera sutil.

-Gracias Sesshomaru. –fue todo lo que pude decir.

No pude evitar contemplar su rostro perfectamente inexpresivo, sus orbes ámbares fríos, su pecho perfectamente esculpido, sus brazos…

Sentí la sangre subir a mi rostro y posarse en mis mejillas.

_-Piensa en perritos callejeros, cerditos y pollos. –me dijo mi subconsciente, tratando de salvarme de la vergüenza._

Mi corazón empezó una carrera desenfrenada. ¿Será que era para ver en qué momento su sonido podría ser escuchado por el platinado? Al menos el rubor desapareció.

-De nada. –contestó mientras se silenciaba nuevamente.

Sus ojos se clavaron en mis labios entreabiertos.

Esta vez no pude evitar el rubor que cubrió mis mejillas.

Taisho se fue aproximando a mí, acortando la poca distancia que nos separaba. Su respiración me rozaba y nuestras narices casi se tocaban.

Me iba a dar un infarto.

Lo deseaba. Aquí y ahora.

_Pero no está bien._

Suspiré mientras me alejaba con pesar.

-Nos vemos luego.-giré sobre mis talones y caminé lo más rápido que mis pies pudieron.

No, no estaba bien. Tenía que meterme en la cabeza que él era el hermano de mi ex, Inuyasha, y era el ex novio de una antigua amiga mía, Rin.

No estaría bien visto que pasase algo entre Sesshomaru y yo. O por lo menos iba en contra de mi ética y moral.

Suspiré nuevamente mientras me ponía mis lentes de sol.

¿Conclusión?: si realmente existía alguien allá arriba, definitivamente me odiaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió uno a uno sus ojos con algo de pereza. Los cerró. Intentó abrir sus ojos nuevamente, acostumbrando su vista a la iluminación que penetraba en la habitación.

Se rindió y decidió cerrar sus ojos nuevamente.

Con un poco de esfuerzo trató de recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

Un antro. Licor. Sexo. Inuyasha.

Tanteó con sus manos a su lado. No había nadie.

Esta vez no tuvo consideración de sus pobres ojos y simplemente los abrió de golpe. Se levantó sin cubrir su desnudez y empezó a caminar en la habitación.

-¿Inuyasha? –lo llamó. Nadie contestó.

Un poco irritada, buscó en los baños. No había nadie.

Caminó a su habitación nuevamente, en el piso se entraban sus ropas esparcidas. ¿Las de él? Brillaban por su ausencia.

Se dirigió hacia la sala. No había nadie.

-Grandioso. –exclamó molesta.

En la mesa de su sala encontró una nota:

_Debo irme a un viaje de negocios inesperado, volveré el domingo._

_Inuyasha._

No había muestras de afecto en las pocas palabras.

Era solo una simple despedida. Nada más.

Suspiró mientras tomaba el teléfono entre sus manos y se acomodaba en el sofá.

Marcó un número y esperó a que le contestaran.

Primer timbrazo. Segundo timbrazo.

-Hola muñeca. –saludó alegremente una voz masculina desde el auricular.

-Hola Takemaru. –sonrió ella mientras tomaba un mechón de su cabello y empezaba a jugar con el. -¿Cómo has estado?

-Extrañándote preciosa. –no pudo evitar que una carcajada saliera de sus labios. –Estoy a unas cuantas calles de tu apartamento y me preguntaba... ¿Podría ir a visitarte?

-Claro que sí. Ya sabes que me encantan tus visitas. –resaltó lo último con un toque de sensualidad. -¿Tienes la llave que te dí?

-Claro que sí. En unos minutos estoy allá.

-Entonces te esperó ansiosamente.

Colgó y puso en su lugar al teléfono. Se acostó en el sofá, aún desnuda.

Soltó otro suspiro.

La nota de Inuyasha la estaba poniendo a pensar en cosas que había tratado de evitar en vano.

Está bien: su comportamiento no había sido el más correcto con Inuyasha, debió ser sincera con Kagome desde el inicio, terminar la relación de Seshomaru por lo sano y haber evitado todo el melodrama que se había desatado… Quizás las cosas no estarían tan complicadas a como estaban en la actualidad.

No amaba a Inuyasha, mucho menos estaba enamorada de él. Sólo le atraía.

No amaba a Sesshomaru (aunque se empecinara en decir que lo adoraba más que a su propia vida), pero no podía negar que sentía algo por él.

No odiaba a Kagome (aunque le molestaba aún todo lo acontecido con ella), pero tampoco era que la amaba como una hermana.

Inuyasha no la amaba a ella, ni tampoco a Kagome (aunque más bien pensaba que estaba encaprichado con la azabache). Simplemente era débil con las mujeres. Ja.

Sesshomaru no la amaba a ella, no estaba enamorado de Kagome (aunque algo le decía que estaba sintiendo ciertas cosas por la azabache). Odiaba a su hermano tanto como la odiaba a ella. No lo culpaba.

Kagome posiblemente no amara a Inuyasha, posiblemente sentía algo por Sesshomaru, e indiscutiblemente la odiaba a ella. ¿Y a Inuyasha? Su aversión a él iba más allá de lo que la odiaba a ella. No la culpaba.

Entonces, ¿por qué errar de esa manera y lastimar a todos aquellos quienes realmente te querían cómo eras?

Fácil. Estaba cansada de la monotonía. ¿Por qué no adicionar un poco de adrenalina a tu patética vida?

_Estás comportándote de manera patética._

Sonrió, sabiendo que era verdad.

¿Se lamentaba por lo que había hecho?

Sí, lo lamentaba aunque pareciese que no.

Había perdido demasiado. Y, ¿había valido la pena?

No.

Extrañaba la tranquilidad en la que había vivido hace años. Extrañaba las sinceras muestras de afecto de aquellos que realmente la querían. Extrañaba a sus alocadas amigas (que la odiaban por haberle causado tanto daño a Kagome).

Sí, extrañaba eso y más.

Dejó de jugar con su mechón de cabello y cerró los ojos.

Estaba decidido, se iría por una temporada a Inglaterra (donde su hermana Hitomiko la esperaba desde hace un año atrás). Por lo menos eso la alejaría de las tentaciones, quien sabe si podría recuperar vestigios de lo que alguna vez fue, seguramente le dejaba el camino libre para que Kagome y Sesshomaru pudieran ser felices nuevamente. Rogaba a que en algún momento ellos la pudieran perdonar.

También deseaba dejar a Inuyasha (quien últimamente le estaba asfixiando con su simple presencia).

La puerta de su apartamento se abrió. Unos pasos se escucharon mientras se detenían. Sabía que Takemaru la observaba, y eso le complacía.

Era hora de desconectar la conciencia y abrirse paso al placer.

-¿Me extrañaste? –preguntó el chico mientras se colocaba encima de Rin, cuidando de no aplastarla con su peso.

-Como no tienes idea. –respondió antes de abalanzarse a la boca masculina.

Una mano masculina atrapó uno de sus pechos, masajeándolos. Su otra mano decendía hacia el sur del cuerpo de la pelinegra.

Rin cerró sus ojos, disfrutando de las sensaciones que el pelinegro le regalaba.

Sabia que después se martirizaría con su comportamiento, pero no le importaba.

Ella empezó a gemir.

Su capacidad de pensar pasó a segundo plano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En serio chicas, no me hubiera molestado quedarme en la habitación.

-Kagome, no seas aguafiestas. –regañó la castaña mientras se dirigía a la pista de baile.

-Vamos. –animó la pelirroja, a su vez que jalaba a Kouga.

-Yo me quedaré aquí en la mesa, tranquilas. –insistió la azabache.

-Está bien. –se levantó Kikyo, tomando de la mano a un tal Menomaru.

Sus amigas fueron a la pista de baile mientras ellas las veía desde la barra.

Después de lo que había ocurrido con Sesshomaru, sus ánimos habían desaparecido. No estaba segura si realmente quería hacer lo correcto.

En este momento, lo único que le importaba era descubrir lo que realmente sentía por Sesshomaru.

Alguien se situó a su lado, pero no prestó atención y se sumió al auto análisis.

No era que le gustase la idea de sentirse tan vulnerable con Sesshomaru, pero tampoco era que importaba mucho. Es más, era agradable… se sentía diferente, y eso sí la asustaba. Ni siquiera con Inuyasha había ocurrido.

-Dos martinis. –pidió al chico del bar.

No necesitaba mirar para reconocer la voz de Sesshomaru.

-¿Qué tanto piensas? –preguntó el platinano

-En algunas estupideces de la vida. –respondió ella. Se dignó a mirarlo a los ojos. Se arrepintió de inmediato.

-Aquí tiene. –interrumpió el chico del bar.

El platinado no despegó su vista de ella. La azabache se lamentó llevar puesto aquel vestido azul, sabía que era "un poco" sugerente.

Sesshomaru le ofreció uno de los martinis. Ella lo aceptó.

-No puede ser una estupidez, estas meditando demasiado.

Ella no pudo evitar soltar una suave carcajada. Tomó un poco de su bebida.

-No debería de estar aquí.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó él.

-Digamos que no me sentía de ánimos, eso es todo.

Sus palabras dejaron pensando al platinado. Ella tomó un poco más de su bebida y la dejó en la barra.

-¿Y si te invito a bailar dejarás esa cara de entierro?

Volvió a carcajearse. Lo pensó un poco. ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué podría pasar en un baile?

-Supongo que me hará sentir mejor. –trató de aparentar normalidad mientras se levantaba.

Él le regaló una sonrisa socarrona. Ella trató de normalizar su respiración.

La tomó de la mano, guiándola en la penumbra que había en el antro (sin contar con algunas luces verdes y azules que iluminaban con menor intensidad a algunas parejas).

No se percató que él la llevó un área donde aquellas luces tenues no llegaban. Su pulso se aceleró un poco.

**/**

Una canción nueva empezó a sonar. Muy a lo lejos vio a sus amigas pasándola bien con sus respectivas parejas.

La canción tenía notas caribeñas, por lo cual fue inconciente de la manera en cómo se movía.

Disfrutaba de la sensualidad de la canción, pero sus nervios se pusieron a flor de piel. El aliento de Sesshomaru le pegaba por detrás de la oreja.

Tragó con fuerza y cerró sus ojos.

Ya no pensaría en lo bueno o lo malo. Disfrutaría al máximo.

Sesshomaru la tomó por la cintura, la acercó más a su cuerpo y ambos se movían con una sincronía que desconocían.

Kagome se giró hacía él, colocó sus brazos en el cuello de Sesshomaru y se empezó a pegar más hacía él.

-No juegues conmigo. –la advirtió el platinado.

-No lo estoy haciendo. –sonrió coqueta.

-Es en serio.

-Estoy hablando con toda la seriedad. –respondió ella.

Los ojos ámbar de Sesshomaru refulgieron de una manera diferente, giró a Kagome y la pegó más a su cuerpo.

-Entonces espero que después no te arrepientas de lo que acabas de empezar.

Una mano masculina empezó a moverse por la anatomía femenina. Ella maldijo para sus adentros haber llevado aquel vestido que le quedaba muy corto.

Su boca empezó a repartir pequeños besos en el hueco del cuello femenino, sus manos acariciaron la piel suave de las piernas y su otra mano se mantuvo firme en la cintura de Kagome.

La azabache cerró sus ojos mientras una corriente eléctrica le recorría todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. Involuntariamente echó su cabeza hacía atrás, dándole más accesibilidad a Sesshomaru con su tarea.

Se mordió el labio cuando él empezó a mordisquear su lóbulo. Ese hombre la iba a matar de deseo.

Se giró hacía él, sin dejar de bailar la sensual canción. Volvió a posar sus brazos en el cuello masculino y antes de que se pueda arrepentir por semejante indiscreción, le robó un beso.

Automáticamente él posó uno de sus brazos en su cintura y él otro en la espalda femenina.

Sin pedir permiso, la lengua de él se adentro en la boca femenina, saboreando cada rincón que la última vez (hace días) no había podido terminar de explorar.

No supo cómo, pero chocaron con una pared. Y a ella le convenía.

Siguió besándola con fiereza, hasta que se detuvo.

Ella casi le grita un improperio por dejarla en ese estado.

-Si continuo, no podré parar.

El aliento de Sesshomaru la atontó. Tuvo que parpadear tantas veces para que su cerebro le diera sentido a las palabras.

Su mente volvió a reaccionar.

**-**_Sabes que esto no está bien._

Ignoró a su conciencia mientras se concentraba en el presente.

Ella ya había tomado su decisión: no se arrepentiría de lo que pasara con él, disfrutaría al máximo.

¿Era egoísta?

No

Además, su ética y moral no se perjudicaban, no técnicamente.

Le regaló una sonrisa a Sesshomaru mientras se lanzaba a esos labios que eran más deliciosos que el chocolate.

-¿Quién dijo que quería que te detuvieras? –alzó una ceja y continuó bailando.

Él ladeó una sonrisa y la volvió a besar apasionadamente.

Si, había sido buena idea acompañar a las chicas al antro.


	9. Algunas Veces Nada Es Lo Que Crees

Hola a todos! He tardado un poco con esta actualización, aunque no me quejo. La familia me ha llevado a pasear por aquí y por aya. También he comprado unos libros para la universidad (estoy ansiosa por usarlo) y pues, la vacaciones están _casi_ agotándose. Y digo _casi_ porque aun me quedan 2 meses para escribir y publicar historias.

En fin. Por ahora, estoy dedicándome a disfrutar lo poco de vagancia que hay.

Este capítulo va dedicado a **Sami Kiryuu **y a **VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1**, gracias por el apoyo chicas.

Agradecimientos a: **sayuri-chan-aly, siskachisky, ISYLU, VaneUchiha, VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1, Sami Kiryuu, Yukiko Fujikaze, Pequeña Lin, maria-pamela, Natsuki Hikari, Sully, Chiharu No Natsumi **y **Vampirestar **por sus reviews; a: **Mimiru-chin**, **Shald120, Princess Mabel Malfoy, MyMelancholyHeart, Natsuki Hikari, Bia Caetano** y demás personas, que me han agregado a sus favoritos & alertas… Muchas gracias!

También un enorme agradecimiento a todos aquellos que me leen en el anonimato, gracias por continuar pendientes de la historia.

Agradeciendo también a una de mis mejores amigas, **Nikky**, por su invaluable ayuda en una de las aportaciones de las canciones, gracias hermosa!

Como en cada capítulo, mis recomendaciones musicales:

**/ **Colbie Caillat – Bubbly

**0 **Justin Bieber feat. Rascal Flatts – That Should Be Me

**% **U2 – Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own

Cuando vean estos símbolos, ya saben que deben escuchar la canción (si desean), personalmente lo recomiendo.

Deseando que el cap sea del agrado de todos, disfruten! Y de paso, ayuden a llegar a los 100 rr!

Nos leemos abajo con los reviews =D!

* * *

**/**

El repicar de la incesante lluvia matutina me despierta.

Bueno, realmente no. Llevo más de 10 minutos con los ojos cerrados, acomodada en mi mullida cama, escuchando la canción que suena en la radio.

Parece mentira cómo pasa volando el tiempo frente a nuestros ojos, mientras nosotros nos dedicamos a perderlo haciendo tonterías… o en el mejor de los casos, disfrutando de ella.

Han pasado 3 meses desde el incidente de Inuyasha y Rin.

La verdad, me sorprendió bastante que Rin decidiera alejarse de toda la bronca que ella misma había ocasionado. Al parecer, no quería alargarlo tanto porque las cosas podían terminar mucho peor de lo que ya estaba. Igual que una liga cuando la jalamos hasta su límite.

Inuyasha no nos dirige la palabra.

Y en ese **nos** incluyen a Sesshomaru y a mí en una misma frase.

¿Por qué?

Bueno, es extraño intentar de explicar algo que se dio casi por arte de magia.

El hecho de que empieces a salir con el chico, con quien por cierto, coqueteaste, bailaste, besaste y demás cosas en tu viaje de vacaciones; y que por si ya no fuese suficiente, aún se encontrase viviendo en tu departamento, durmiendo en la otra habitación, con quien trabajabas los 5 días a la semana (sin contar el sábado)… y que en teoria sigue siendo tu "amigo"…

Si, es complicado.

Y se hace mucho más complicado el hecho de que en cada salida hay uno que otro beso, restaurantes, otros besos más y ya.

_-Solo somos amigos con derechos, nada más._

Fue lo que dijo después de regresar de Okinawa. Algo muy sencillo que se puede cumplir, porque ¿quién después de una ruptura quiere algo serio?

Por lo menos no era mi caso, era muy fácil tener un amigo que me llevara al cine cada viernes por la noche y me invitase a comer, que me besara unas cuantas veces y que, al llegar al apartamento (sin ninguna pizca de cansancio) nos acomodáramos en el sofá (él abrazándome por la cintura y yo buscando la comodidad de su pecho) viendo películas hasta el amanecer.

Y sería mucho más fácil de no ser que la etapa "atracción" se estuviera convirtiendo en algo más, algo que más bien está al nivel de "me gusta".

Y eso empezaba a molestarme. Mucho.

Si, el hecho de que ya no me importara salir con el hermano de mi ex, no significaba que aún mi conciencia estuviera tranquila.

Y… supongamos que mis alocadas amigas me hacían mucha falta.

Sobretodo Sango.

Lo poco que sabia de ella era que un tal Miroku, quien conoció en Okinawa y con quien pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo, quedó tan prendado de ella que decidió que ella sería la nueva imagen, junto a Kikyo, de la ropa que vendían en la tienda.

Ayame se encontraba por España, con Kouga. Todo parecía que las cosas iban de maravillas con esos tórtolos. Realmente me alegro por ellos dos.

Con la que mantenía más contacto era con Kikyo. Gracias a unas fotos que se está tomando para una revista hemos podido quedar en algunas ocasiones para almorzar.

Busqué con la vista el reloj que tenía en mi mesita de noche. 6:45 am.

Aún tenía tiempo para quedarme acostada en la cama.

Por fin era viernes, y sabía que parte de ese entusiasmo no se debía totalmente por ser fin de semana.

Sonreí como idiota al pensar en Sesshomaru.

Bien. Intentaría por lo menos no pensar tanto en él.

Aunque sabía, las cosas realmente habían cambiado después de las vacaciones.

Por mientras, intentaría dejar a raya las nuevas sensaciones que el despertaba en mí con un simple beso o con un simple abrazo.

Me levanté perezosamente de la cama mientras tomaba mi toalla y apagaba la radio.

Hoy sería un gran día, lo presentía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**0**

Sabías que no era una buena idea el ir a ese lugar.

Para ser más específico, sabías realmente que no era buena idea ir al estudio donde se encontraba tu mejor amigo, Miroku.

Y es que habías quedado en almorzar para ponerte al corriente de lo que era la vida de tu mejor amigo desde la infancia.

Pero tu sexto sentido, el casi nunca te fallaba, te avisaba (o mejor dicho, te gritaba desde alguna parte de tu mente) que no asistieras al estudio. ¿Te costaba tanto esperar de manera paciente en el restaurante? Sabias que no, pero la paciencia es una de las virtudes que careces y tratas de convencerte de que es mejor estar en la sesión de fotos de los vestidos que tu amigo vende.

Abres la puerta con toda la despreocupación que te caracteriza, y definitivamente te das cuenta de que tu decisión no ha sido la correcta.

_-Como todas las decisiones que he tomado._

Piensas para ti mismo, reafirmando lo que equivocado que has estado desde estos últimos meses.

Ves a tu amigo que te saluda con una sonrisa mientras la sesión de fotos continua.

Sabes que ella aún no se ha dado cuenta de tu presencia, y por una parte, lo agradeces.

-Ya están casi terminando. –comenta tu amigo, creyendo que estas hambriento.

Tus ojos rojo-óxido no pueden evitar posarse sobre la que alguna vez fue tu prometida. Y te molesta, te molesta saber que aquel castaño de cuarta está con ella.

-Suikotsu, abrásala un poco más. Ya sabes, que se vea romántico. –le grita el fotógrafo de la revista.

El castaño abrasa a la pelinegra, enterrando su cara en el cuello níveo.

Y te enfadas más, porque sabes que aquel imbécil (compañero de trabajo) está saliendo con TU chica, porque ahora ellos son "la pareja perfecta" según dicen los medios, y tu… has quedado en el completo pasado, un pasado que ella maquillo para que la prensa no se abalanzara sobre ti y preguntase cosas que podrían perjudicarte en tus negocios.

Se lo agradecías, era todo un detalle por parte de ella.

Pero, ¿era necesario que los medios lo compararan a él con el estúpido ese?

Claro que no, sabes que eres mejor que ese empollón de bíceps falsos.

¿Qué te molestaba más? ¿El hecho de que él ahora contaba con más fama, o que estuviese con Kikyo como "amigos"?

Por favor, a quién quieren engañar, ellos eran más que amigos.

Tus cavilaciones se ven interrumpidas cuando unos ojos castaños se cruzan con tu mirada.

Ella está extrañada que estés en el set, y eso te sabe a cake.

Su mirada cambia por unos segundos, unos muy pequeños, y no sabes lo que significa… tampoco nunca lo sabrás, porque sus ojos se volvieron fríos y se liberó de tus cuencas rojas.

-Kikyo, por favor, concéntrate. –pidió el fotógrafo, exasperado de no conseguir la mejor toma de la pareja.

-Está bien chicos, es hora de almorzar. –exclama tu amigo mientras se dirige a la salida del set.

Sabes que es hora de escapar de este lugar, pero no puedes evitar mirar hacia atrás, donde se supone que está Kikyo.

Nuevamente te equivocas, su adorado novio la tiene perfectamente sujeta a la cintura mientras besa a la pelinegra. Al ver esta imagen no sabes por qué, pero tienes la certeza de que ella no está disfrutando de este contacto… o por lo menos no de la manera que ella disfrutaba cada beso tuyo.

Eso deja un poco satisfecho a tu ego y emprendes la retirada, estabas más que conciente de que en algún momento de tu vida te la debías encontrar. De manera profesional o como fuese.

Y mientras caminas para alcanzar a tu amigo, una congoja se instala en tu pecho.

Lo has confirmado con tus propios ojos.

La amas.

Y al parecer ella no.

Formas un amague de sonrisa mientras tu mente hace que te preguntas tonterías: ¿Te extrañaría? ¿Algún día te perdonaría lo suficiente como para volver a intentarlo?

Extingues todos esos pensamientos y simplemente te dedicas a tu presente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Un minuto más y me volveré loca. –pensó la azabache mientras se calmaba lo más rápido que podía.

Jamás creyó que un proveedor la pudiese sacar de sus casillas.

Veía ansiosamente su reloj de mano, añorando que las horas pasasen lo más rápido para que pudiera irse junto a su acompañante de cabello platinado.

Si, estaba esperando la cita que tenían cada viernes por la noche.

-Mire Señor Shinomori, creo que eso lo podríamos evaluar con más calma el lunes.

Respiró profundamente mientras su interlocutor argumentaba que el problema debía ser solucionado a más tardar mañana sábado.

-Bueno, creo que podría asistir a sus oficinas. –la persona del otro lado lo meditó. -¿Está bien a las 9 de la mañana?

La puerta de su oficina fue cerrada con mucho cuidado, posiblemente ni se habría dado cuenta de no ser porque ella siempre estaba alerta a todo.

Le regaló una sonrisa al recién llegado mientras continuaba con la llamada telefónica.

-Perfecto, nos vemos mañana. –colgó el teléfono mientras se acomodaba mejor en la silla.

-¿Vine en mal momento?

-Para nada, tenía que hablar ciertas cosas con el Señor Shinomori. Ya casi termino de leer unas cosas para que nos vayamos.

Si no fuese porque viviese con él y conociese cada una de las expresiones que se reflejaban en los ojos, diría que todo estaba bien. Pero cuando él esquivaba rápidamente su mirada, era porque algo gordo se estaba cocinando.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó, levantándose de su silla parándose al frente de Sesshomaru.

-Kagome, creo que esta noche no vamos a salir. –fue su corta respuesta.

Parpadeó varias veces, intentado hacerse la idea.

-¿Te falta por terminar? Porque si quieres puedo esperar que termines y…

La mirada fría de Sesshomaru la calló.

No era el trabajo el que le impedía salir con ella. ¿Entonces qué era?

-Me ha surgido algo inesperado.

Esa seca respuesta se terminó de llevar las pocas esperanzas que aun había albergado.

-Bueno, no importa, ya será en otra ocasión. –trató de darse ánimos, fracasando al instante.

-Bien, nos vemos más tarde.

Salió de la puerta sin siquiera darle un beso en la mejilla.

Resignada, se sentó en su silla mientras se ponía a leer la montaña de papeles que el Señor Taisho le había enviado.

Pudo concentrarse en las 20 primeras páginas, pero no pudo evitar pensar en Sesshomaru.

-¿Qué puede ser lo suficientemente inesperado como para que cancele?

Se preguntó en voz alta. Miró hacía su ventana, todo estaba oscuro.

-Será mejor que me vaya.

Tomó su cartera y su abrigo, apagó el computador y cerró la puerta de su oficina. Como supuso, no se encontraba nadie en su piso.

Tomó el elevador, aún con sus pensamientos en las nubes.

Sus pies la llevaron sin querer a la calle. Siguió caminando sin rumbo.

Tenia ganas de tomar algo caliente, así que decidió que iría al café que se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina.

-Creo que veré el Señor de los Anillos. –planeaba mentalmente la azabache.

Le faltaba dos pasos para entrar al lugar. Pero sus pies se quedaron clavados en el pavimento. Nada de ella reaccionaba.

Ella conocía esa melena platinada, también conocía a la mujer de cabellos negros.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Sin previo aviso, la pelinegra se abalanzó a los labios de Sesshomaru.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y tuvo que apretar sus dientes para no dejar caer su boca contra el piso.

Los ojos ámbares del platinado estaban abiertos por el shock, rápidamente separó a Rin.

Los ojos chocolates de cierta azabache se llenaron de agua salina. Sin poder controlarlo, una lágrima traicionera bajó por su pómulo derecho.

Entonces sintió que alguien la miraba. El platinado la observaba, sin poder creer que Kagome estuviese ahí.

-Así que era por ella… -la azabache susurró. Lentamente fue retrocediendo y cuando fue capaz de controlar sus movimientos, se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

**%**

Se olvidó del antojo de querer tomar algo caliente.

Se olvidó del frío viento que despeinaba sus cabellos.

Continuó caminando lo más rápido que pudo, al punto de empezar a correr.

Las personas de la calle se le quedaban mirando, pero no le importaba. Quería escapar

¿De qué? De Sesshomaru Taisho

¿Es que no había aprendido absolutamente nada de su relación pasada?

¿Y tenía que ser Rin, otra vez?

Llegó a un parque. Bajó la velocidad de sus pasos. Se sentó en unos columpios que divisó cerca de unas bancas.

No pudo contener sus lágrimas. Una a una fueron bajando por su rostro. Su llanto silencioso pasó a estar lleno de sollozos audibles.

Instintivamente su mano tocó en el lugar donde debería estar su corazón.

-¿Por qué lloras? –se preguntó a si misma.

Era ilógico su comportamiento. Sonrió mientras más lágrimas descendían de sus cuencas chocolates.

En teoría, estaba permitido llorar a Inuyasha Taisho porque él había sido su "gran amor", su casi esposo, el noviazgo que más tiempo había durado, aquel al que ella había amado… entonces, ¿por qué le dolía más que Sesshomau estuviera con Rin?

Ella y él no eran nada, él le había dejado en claro que ellos tenían algún tipo de amistad con privilegios… entonces, ¿por qué simplemente no dejaba de llorar y seguía feliz de la vida?

Empezó a mecerse con mayor fuerza en el columpio.

¿Se estaba enamorando de Sesshomaru?

Empezó a reír como una loca desquiciada. Sus lágrimas no paraban de salir.

Suspiró.

-¿En serio te enamoraste de él? –se cuestionó, dejando de lado su tarea de mecerse.

Pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer sobre ella, mojando poco a poco su ropa y cabellos.

Pasó las manos por sus cabellos, un poco húmedos por la lluvia, y cerró sus ojos para analizar la situación.

Ella no podía estar enamorada de una persona que, claramente, aún guardaba sentimientos hacía su ex.

Se había acostumbrado tanto a la presencia de él en su vida… ¿y ahora qué haría todos los viernes?

Sonrió por lo estúpido que resultaba la pregunta.

Entonces sí sentía algo más que un simple "me gustas". Pero a diferencia de lo que eso podía significar, que debería ser estar en completo pánico o andar de renegada al amor, estaba más que tranquila y hasta se sentía aliviada.

Tan aliviada que eso sí le causaba terror. Porque ya sabía lo que debía hacer, y aunque le doliese hasta el tuétano, era lo correcto.

Se levantó del columpio, importándole muy poco el que la lluvia cayese y la empapase.

Nuevamente sus pies tomaron vida propia y su mente se desconectó.

Caminaba por la avenida como zombie, sus lágrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvias que caían con furia.

El frío empezó a calarle en el cuerpo. Con su vista buscó algún establecimiento que vendiese chocolate caliente. Encontró una tienda a 15 pasos de ella.

Compró su chocolate caliente y lo bebió. La mujer de la caja registradora se notaba preocupada por la azabache, Kagome solo la ignoró y continuó su caminar.

-Eres una cobarde. –se reclamó mientras sus pies caminaban cerca de la calle de su apartamento.

No quería llegar. O más bien no quería enfrentarse a cierto platinado.

Pero ya no podía aplazarlo más.

Apretó sus puños y sacó valor de donde jamás creyó tener, sus pies se dirigieron con paso lento hacia su apartamento.

Estaba tan ausente que casi la atropellan. Ella solo escuchaba algunos improperios de fondo.

Kagome solo tenía cabeza para algo en particular: ¿cuáles serían las palabras correctas que debería usar?

No quería sonar dolida, aunque era más que notable que lo estaba.

No quería que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que lo extrañaría, aunque estaba más que segura que no podría ocultarlo.

No quería que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos recién descubiertos, aunque no se notasen.

No se dio cuenta de que estaba delante de su puerta. Tampoco le dio mayor importancia.

Aspiró con fuerza mientras tomaba fuerzas para abrir la puerta de su apartamento.

Avanzó con dos pequeños pasos mientras cerraba la puerta.

El lugar estaba oscuro, mas no le impidió ver a cierto platinado que la esperaba sentado en el sofá.

-Hola. –saludó la azabache.

El platinado no le respondió. Estaba escrutándola.

Se sintió nerviosa, decidió huir hacia su habitación. Pondría algo en la radio que la relajaría y…

Alguien jaló de su brazo y la tomó fuerte por los hombros.

-No huyas. –soltó el platinado.

Kami, esto sí que iba a ser difícil.

-No lo estaba haciendo. –se defendió la azabache. –Mira Sesshomaru, sé que no somos más que solo amigos, pero al menos debiste decirme que habías vuelto con Rin. –el de ojos ámbar la miraba con un gran signo de interrogación. –Y lo entiendo, de veras que sí. Y bueno, es claro que tú y yo no podemos vivir bajo el mismo techo… ¿Sabes que Rin se enojaría mucho contigo, verdad? Y tampoco quiero traerte problemas, la amas tanto que…

Unos dedos se posaron en los labios femeninos, acallando su monólogo.

-¿Te habían dicho que hablas demasiado? –sonrió un poco divertido el platinado. La azabache lo miraba con clara confusión.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?

-Ni siquiera me has dejado explicarte las cosas.

Kagome rodó sus ojos. Los dedos masculinos empezaron una deliciosa caricia en los labios femeninos, que se entreabrieron para dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro.

-Cancelé la cita porque Rin me llamó. Dijo que realmente sería la última vez que la viera y deseaba decirme algo muy importante. Cuando llegué al café, ella ya estaba esperando. Me pidió perdón y me contó que las cosas iban de maravillas. Luego, según lo que ella dijo, quería asegurarse de algo… fue ahí cuando me besó y tú nos vistes, después de que la alejé, ella estaba TAN feliz de saber que no sentía nada por mí.

La azabache no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja.

Bien. Una parte de ella se sentía tan complacida.

Pero su otra parte, que era la mayoría, sabía que debía cortar las cosas antes de que le hirieran.

-Gracias Sesshomaru por esclarecer el mal entendido, pero realmente no debías hacerlo, no somos nada más que unos simples amigos.

-¿Realmente somos eso? –cuestionó el platinado.

-Tú nos definiste de esa manera apenas regresamos de Okinawa.

El platinado bufó.

-Pero tenemos ciertos derechos sobre nosotros. –la azabache desvió sus ojos chocolates hacia cualquier punto de la sala.

-Insisto que deberíamos dejar esto por lo sano.

-¿No estas entendiendo que quiero que pasemos de "amigos" a "algo más"? –soltó sin anestesia el platinado.

Kagome parpadeó varias veces. ¿Era cierto lo que él le estaba diciendo?

Unos labios rompieron el hilo de sus incoherentes pensamientos. Lo besó con tanta dulzura mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello masculino y lo pegaba más hacia ella, olvidando lo empapada que estaba su ropa.

Se separaron por falta de oxígeno. Sus frentes quedaron pegadas mientras una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de la azabache.

-¿Por qué no te cambias de ropa y te das un buen baño? Puedes pescar un resfriado. –sugirió el platinado. –Y de paso yo hago unas palomitas de maíz para nuestra maratón.

Los ojos chocolates de Kagome se iluminaron de felicidad, se separó a regañadientes de Sesshomaru (sin quitar su sonrisa) y se fue a cambiar.

-Que sea del Señor de Los Anillos. –comentó al platinado antes de entrar a su habitación.

Puede que no haya sido la declaración románica del año, pero tampoco se quejaba.

Así era el platinado, y así lo quería.

* * *

Respondiendo los reviews =D!

**Reviews del cap 7**:

**sayuri-chan-aly**: Hola amiga, por lo que veo has disfrutado el cap. Me complace que te guste la historia... aunque creo que en el siguiente cap me querrás matar, o me da la leve impresión. Disculpa que hasta ahora conteste el review, pero nunca es tarde =D

Espero que sea de tu agrado el cap 8 y cualquier sugerencia, ya sabes dónde hacerla llegar!

Nos estamos leyendo ;)

**siskachisky**: Holaaaa! En serio, me alegra mucho que te esté gustando la pareja Sesshome. No sé si seguirás amando a Inuyasha, porque en el siguiente cap hará acto de presencia (no me mates T.T) y pues me ha costado un mundo que Kagome reconociera sus sentimientos, pero lo logré.

Espero que te guste este cap y ya sabes, sugerencias o alguna que otra idea, ya sabes cómo hacerla llegar.

**ISYLU**: Hola hola! Siendo sincera, creo que este cap me ha costado un poco más, ya que no sabía cómo hacerle para no aburrir. Creo que estoy algo satisfecha.

Bueno, espero que esta conti (cap 9) sea de tu total agrado y pues, cualquier sugerencia, ya sabes cómo hacerla llegar.

Besos y nos estamos leyendo =D!

**VaneUchiha**: Hola vane! Espero que estes super megarecontra bien =D! Me complace que mi fic sea de tu total agrado, me alegra mucho que te sumes a mis lectoras nena y espero que los cap 8 y 9 sean de tu total agrado.

Besos! Nos estamos leyendo =D!

**Pequeña Lin**: Hola nena! Me alegra verte mucho por aquí! Bueno, luego de algunos enredos he quedado satisfecha con los resultados, claro que el próximo cap será para que me linchen… espero que no. Bueno nena, espero que el cap 8 y 9 sean de tu total agrado y ya sabes cómo hacer llegar tus ideas.

Besos!

**VampireStar**: Holaaaaa!Inuyasha definitivamente no tiene idea de lo que significa "no quiero que estés cerca", aunque a él eso no le importa. Lo cierto es que hará una aparición en el siguiente cap.

Besos y espero verte por aquí =D!

**VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1**: Hola nena! Has hecho que me emocione! bueno en teoria el moreno debía traer algunos problemas con Sessho, pero a la final decidí que el indicado era Inu, ¿a que sí?. Lo cierto es que, por una parte, he solucionado algunos baches que podían haber quedado, y por otra... en el siguiente cap lo verás xD!

Espero que sean de tu agrado los cap 8 y 9, sugerencias o cualquier tipo de idea... ya sabes cómo hacerla llegar.

Besos!

**Sami Kiryuu**: Hola nena! Me alegra mucho que te hayas mantenido fiel a la historia (por más que he demorado con las actualizaciones) muchas gracias, en serio. Bueno, ya te puedes hacer una idea de lo que va a ocurrir en el próximo cap. Y esperando de todo corazón que los cap 8 y 9 sean de tu total agrado, nos estaremos leyendo =D!

**Yukiko Fujikaze**: Hola nena! Bueno, si ya de por si irrita un poco verlo en Okinawa en este cap, creeme... lo odiarás en el próximo (es todo lo que puedo decir hasta el momento!)

Me alegra que te haya encantado el cap y espero que el cap 8 y 9 sean de tu completo agrado.

Nos estamos leyendo =D!

**Reviews del cap 8**:

**VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1**: Holaaa! Adivina: yo tambien te adoro! Suena loco pero te he tomado cariño =)! Vuelvo y reitero, necesito saber que te pareció este cap.

Ideas y sugerencias, sabes cómo hacerlas llegar.

Besos!

**maria-pamela**: Hola maria! Sé que lo dejé en una situación no apta para cardiacos... pero creo que era mejor dejarlo en la imaginación de cada una, de verdad creo que estaba alargando mucho las vacaciones de ellos.

Espero que este cap sea de tu total agrado y pues, sugerencias o comentarios, sabes cómo hacerlas llegar.

Besos!

**Natsuki Hikari**: Hola amiga! Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia y todo el trama (al alocado pero lindo). De por sí las cosas empiezan a cambiar a partir de esta actualización, y... espero no me mates con lo que vaya a ocurrir en el próximo cap =)!

Espero seguir viéndote por estos lares y pues: comentarios, sugerencias o alguna idea, ya sabes dónde apretar =D!

Besos!

**Sami Kiryuu**: Nuevamente repito, gracias por mantenerte fiel a la historia. Espero con ansias tu opinión acerca de esta actualización.

Ideas o sugerencias, ya sabes cómo hacerlas llegar.

Besos!

**sully**: Hola amiga! Bueno nuestra azabache no se arrepiente de nada, por lo menos ahora xD! Mentira, ella no se arrepiente, solo está un poco temerosa. Eso sí, prepárate para lo que viene (no es mucho realmente) pero sí creo que tendrán ganas de cortarme en pequeños pedazos.

Nos estamos leyendo =D!

**Chiharu No Natsumi**: Hola nena! Bueno espero que este cap te guste.

Ideas o sugerencias, ya sabes cómo hacerlas llegar =D!

No estamos leyendo!

**Vampirestar**: Me alegro mucho que el cap 8 te haya gustado =D! Estoy cruzando deditos para que esta actualización sea de tu completo agrado... y ya sabes, alguna idea o sugerencia o comentario, hacédmelo llegar.

Besos y nos estamos leyendo =D!

Para finalizar, he decidido dejar de lado la vida de ciertas amigas de Kagome, solo estará una de ellas (en este caso, Kikyo). Espero que no les moleste.

También he pensado que, como había alargado mucho el tema de las vacaciones y no expliqué cómo se conocieron Sango y Miroku, hacer un oneshot (aparte) que sería algo así como "un capítulo perdido"… ¿Qué dicen?

Alguna idea o sugerencia para el siguiente cap (aunque ya les aviso que Inuyasha hará acto de presencia), son bienvenidos.

Sin más, se despide su servidora (tomando un poco de jugo de manzana)

Besos! Nos estamos leyendo!


	10. Vicios

No me pude resistir a actualizar (¿por qué será?) Bueno, ya verán por qué lo digo.

Agradecimientos a:** VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1, ISYLU, Jos, Sami Kiryuu, sayuri-chan-aly, VampireStar, sully, multinicks **y** siskachisky. **

También a todas aquellas personitas que agregaron la historia a sus favoritos y alertas.

Muchas Gracias!

Recomendación musical:

**/** The Cramberries – Kiss Me

**0** Lady Antebellum – Need You Now

**%** Dead Poetics – Vices

Amenazas de muerte, sugerencias, ya saben cómo hacerlo llegar.

Y sin más, disfruten!

* * *

**/**

Por enésima vez bostezaste.

Tenías sueño por el desvelo al que habías sometido a tu pobre cuerpo. Tampoco te quejabas. Lo que había restado la noche (y parte de la madrugada) la habías pasado acompañada de Sesshomaru y Frodo.

Si, por lo menos pudiste ver la 2 y la 3.

Caminabas con dirección al supermercado más cercano a tu apartamento.

Estabas tan feliz por la noche anterior, que el asunto del Señor Shinomori fue resulto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

No podías dejar de pensar en la "declaración de amor no tan romántica" de Sesshomaru.

Estabas tan feliz, que eras capaz de dar saltitos mientras tararearas una tonada boba.

Querías que el día pasara un poco rápido, para que Sesshomaru terminara su reunión familiar en la mansión.

Llegaste al supermercado y tomaste una carretilla.

Evaluaste precios y los ibas metiendo a tu carretilla.

Subiste un poco el volumen de tu ipod para escuchar una canción que, anteriormente, no te agradaba mucho.

Pagaste la cuenta y saliste a la calle.

Tu reloj de mano marcaba las 3 de la tarde. Posiblemente Sesshomaru estaría en el apartamento cambiando su ropa.

Tu caminar se volvió más rápido.

Llegaste a tu morada y sentiste un gran alivio.

Desempacaste las bolsas y organizaste las compras en sus sitios.

-Regresaste rápido.

Su voz masculina inundó la cocina. Sonreíste.

-Hace un poco de hambre, así que debía apresurarme para cocinar. –fue lo que contestaste.

Con sus ojos ámbar te dedicó una mirada interrogativa, a la vez que tu sonrisa favorita aparecía en su rostro.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Si. Ya sabes, aún tengo que ir a arreglar unas cuantas cosas más antes de que empiecen con la reunión.

-Bueno, diviértete.

El platinado se aproximó a ti y te beso con una mezcla de ternura y frustración.

-¿De verdad no quieres ir?

Negaste rápidamente, antes que él decidiera quedarse contigo.

-Tranquilo, aún tengo unas cosas que hacer.

Volvió a tomar tu rostro con delicadeza y tú te dejaste guiar por la experta boca.

Te separaste de él para que pudiera irse.

-Trataré de venir lo más temprano que pueda.

Asentiste con un pequeño sí antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Terminaste de acomodar y te dirigiste rápidamente a tu habitación. Te cambiaste rápidamente tu ropa y te descalzaste.

Volviste a acomodarte los audífonos y te tiraste sobre tu colcha.

Sí, tenías muchas cosas que hacer.

Y una de esas era dormir y soñar con unos ojos de color oro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**0**

Sentada al borde de tu cama empiezas a meditar. A recordar.

La visita al set de la revista te alteró, sobretodo descubrirlo mirando hacia tu persona.

Y te hubiera dado tan igual… si simplemente no lo siguieras queriendo.

Lo extrañabas, lo necesitabas.

Y estabas a punto de tomar el teléfono, pero desististe.

Sueltas un gritito de impotencia y te terminas de acostar en la cama.

Tu mente te traiciona porque varios recuerdos de él y tu te invaden. Simplemente cierras los ojos y te abandonas a ellos, disfrutando de cada momento que vivieron juntos.

Extrañas su mirada rojo-óxido, sus manos y cuerpo fornido… Extrañas cada pequeña fibra de su ser, cada centímetro de piel que recorriste en los encuentros apasionados, cada cita que tenían de manera espontánea.

Y te preguntas si él pensará en ti en estos momentos, si en algún momento los recuerdos de un pasado feliz lo atormentan, si te extraña tanto como tú a él, si aún sigue sintiendo algo por ti… porque sabes que a ti siempre te sucede.

Y te molesta porque no te deja reconstruir tu vida con otra persona, porque no puedes evitar las comparaciones de Suikotsu con Naraku.

Y sabes que Suikotsu puede salir lastimado, te ha costado tanto meditarlo pero sabes que por su bien debían terminar la relación.

Y una parte de ti se siente bien al haber liberado a Suikotsu de la enorme carga que pudo haber llevado.

El techo te parece tan interesante a comparación del caos que se desata en tu mente. No sabes que hacer.

Y deseas con fervor que el pelinegro esté afuera de tu departamento, como hace tres meses que estuvo tras tu pista. Pero sabes que no vendrá, tu misma te encargaste de dejarle las cosas en claro.

Miras el reloj que está en la mesita de noche. Aun puedes llegar a la fiesta que Naraku realizaba.

Escogiste un vestido negro que trazaba a la perfección tus curvas de mujer. Te maquillaste natural y tomaste tu bolso, te colocaste unos tacones y saliste casi corriendo del apartamento.

Manejaste tan rápido que casi te chocas tres veces, pero no te importó. Por primera vez estabas actuando conforme querías, y no te detendrías hasta hacer algo con respecto a tu necesidad.

Llegaste y diste tus llaves al valet parking.

Al entrar, quedaste maravillada con la decoración.

-Cierto, era una fiesta de antifaces.

Cientos de colores vivos se desplazaban a lo largo del lugar en finas telas que colgaban del techo. La luz de los candelabros estaba un poco atenuada, lo que daba un aspecto más íntimo a los que bailan en la pista. Mares de personas portaban antifaces.

Pero reconociste a un en especial.

Alejado de todas esas personas, tomando un poco de whisky y portando una camisa negra, lo viste. Sus ojos rojos resaltaban con el antifaz de color negro, y te pareció muy atractivo verlo en esa pose.

Él pareció no percatarse de tu presencia, siguió sumido en sus pensamientos. Y te preguntaste internamente qué lo podía poner tan contrariado.

-Pensé que no vendrías. –exclamó, clavando sus ojos en ti.

-Ya sabes, gajes del oficio. –pronunciaste para que no descubriera tus verdaderas intenciones.

El sonrió de medio lado y dio un sorbo a su vaso.

-He escuchado que te ha estado yendo bien.

Soltaste una suave carcajada mientras te acomodabas mejor.

-No me quejo.

Fue todo lo que pudiste contestar. Esquivaste su mirada y viste a las demás parejas bailar. Te sentiste tonta por desentonar con el ambiente.

-Espero que te esté tratando bien.

De inmediato lo miraste.

-¿Perdón? –soltaste, desconociendo el por qué de su comentario.

-Me refiero a Suikotsu. Los medios hablan de la grandiosa pareja que hacen.

Y pudiste ver en su mirada roja un poco de dolor y tristeza.

¿Te extrañaría como tú lo hacías?

No estabas segura si dejar de lado tu orgullo, pero lo hiciste.

Lo tomaste desprevenido y le robaste un beso.

El pelinegro, sorprendido por tu acción, no dejó que te apartaras de él. Te tomó por la cintura y profundizó el beso, volviéndose más profundo y exigente.

Sus cuerpos necesitaron el anhelado aire, mas sus rostros quedaron a centímetros.

-Bueno, los medios tendrán que buscar otra cosa de la que hablar. He terminado con él.

Una sonrisa de suficiencia apareció en el rostro masculino.

-Me alegra escucharlo.

Ella rodó sus ojos castaños.

-He pensado mucho en ti, Kikyo. Me hacías mucha falta preciosa.

Ella lo besó para acallarlo.

Las declaraciones de amor estaban de más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**%**

En una noche como esta, tan fría, has preferido ir a este conocido bar. Todos te conocen y a ti ya no te importa, solo quieres tomar lo de siempre.

Estas cansado, muy cansado, de lo que se ha vuelto tu vida.

Te hace falta algo, o más bien _alguien._

Y sabes perfectamente que ese alguien no es Rin, ya no.

Te costó bastante entenderlo, comprenderlo, sentirlo hasta que empezó a doler.

Porque ya no tenías la droga que te dejaba sobrellevar los asuntos con tus padres, que cada vez se hacían peor.

Estabas harto de extrañarla, de verla a la lejanía con tu hermano.

Porque no era justo, ella te amaba. _O te había amado._

-Aquí tiene. –escuchas a la distancia.

Y no prestas atención. Sólo lo bebes hasta sentir cómo su recorrido te quema por dentro, y esa quemazón hace que te sientas mejor. Solo un poco.

Vuelves y pides más. El chico del bar te mira, desconfiando de tu capacidad de raciocinio.

No es tu primer vaso de vodka. Llevas 7 y sabes que no estas bien.

Nunca fuiste un buen bebedor y solo _ella _se preocupaba de que no abusaras de la bebida.

Pero ella ya no estaba. Debías aprender a cuidarte solo.

Y te enojaste contigo mismo, por ser un estúpido imbécil que dejó ir a una maravillosa mujer. Una mujer que te había dado todo sin pedir nada a cambio, una mujer que siempre cuidó de ti sin importar cuantas veces le dijeras que no, una mujer a la que hiciste llorar tanto que te devolvió todos los regalos que le habías dado.

Una mujer a la que tenías muchas ganas de ver.

Porque sólo estaba permitido verla en la oficina de tu padre, acompañada de Sesshomaru que parecía su guardaespaldas.

La habías visto varias veces en el cine, junto a él, como una pareja de novios… ellos decían que eran amigos, pero a ti nadie te engañaba, esas tretas ya las habías usado tú en un pasado.

No podías evitar extrañar la compañía de Rin, pero sabías que ese sentimiento era meramente físico.

Tomaste agallas de donde no tenías, pagaste la cuenta y terminaste tu bebida de un solo golpe.

Saliste a la frialdad de la noche. A pesar de ello, no te afectó en absoluto.

Realmente debías estar lo más loco que podías, sabiendo que tu hermano mayor vivía en su departamento. Pero alguien por ahí dijo que iría a la mansión de tus padres a una reunión de ellos.

Ya ni te incluían en las situaciones familiares. Y eso en un principio había dolido. Con el tiempo te acostumbraste al rechazo que fuiste sumergido por todos aquellos que te conocían.

Te daba igual.

Era tu vida y no la de ellos. Tenías todo el derecho de hacer lo que te viniese en gana.

Reíste ante aquel comentario que hubiese soltado la azabache para regañar tu manera de pensar. Las personas que caminaban por la calle se te quedaban mirando mal, ¿o eran tus impresiones?

Rogabas en tu fuero interno que Kagome estuviese despierta, o en el mejor de los casos, que tu hermano aún no hubiese vuelto.

Faltaba una calle para llegar al edificio de la azabache y te preguntaste si realmente hacías lo correcto.

Y sabías hasta cierto punto que querías verla.

Pero tu parte más oscura, la que sólo salía cuando estabas ebrio, quería algo más.

Y no sabías qué tan ebrio te encontrabas, y no querías aceptar que lo mejor era dar media vuelta e ir al departamento de alguna de tus amigas de turno.

Y tus ganas de verla volvieron con mayor fuerza.

No te retractarías por lo que harías, hoy no.

Hoy ya no estabas 50% seguro de lo que hacías, todo parecía una maldita pesadilla.

Caminaste con pasos tambaleantes hasta el edificio de tu ex. Entraste al elevador y presionaste el piso en donde estaría el departamento de tu querida azabache.

Llegaste hasta su puerta y ahora sí dudabas de que las cosas fueran a terminar bien.

_-Vamos, ¿qué tan malo puede ser?_

Una voz en tu interior te dio ánimos, y tú le obedeciste.

Tocaste con más fuerza de la que se suponía.

Y esperaste, no tan paciente como creíste. Volviste a tocar la puerta con demasiada insistencia.

Y cuando creíste que ya era hora de retirarse, la puerta se abrió.

Y la viste.

Y tu corazón empezó nuevamente a latir.

Y supiste que ella realmente era importante para ti, que tú realmente la amabas… o solo sentías algo parecido a eso.

-¿Inuyasha? –preguntó dudosa, viendo tu aspecto.

-¿Puedo pasar? –fue lo primero que soltaste, sin siquiera inmutarte en devolverle el saludo.

Ella te miró temerosa. ¿Le dabas miedo?

Al parecer sí.

-Creo que no estas en buenas condiciones, llamaré a alguien para que te vengan a recoger.

Y estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta de su departamento, pero se lo impediste.

Te molestó su comentario porque no necesitabas a nadie más que a ella.

-Estoy bien. –fue lo que le contestaste.

-Mira Inuyasha, realmente no sé que haces aquí después de todo lo que ocurrió con Rin. Hazme el favor de irte de una buena vez o Sesshomaru…

La sola mención de aquel platinado te cegó de la ira.

Y la ira, te incitó a hacer cosas que en tus cinco cabales jamás harías, y menos a ella.

-¿Qué me va a hacer Sesshomaru, eh? –ella te miró horrorizada. Intentó estrellarte la puerta en tu cara pero nuevamente la detuviste.

Ignoraste sus ojos chocolates y entraste sin su permiso. La empujaste sin delicadeza y cerraste la puerta con un gran golpe.

Inmediatamente te diste cuenta que tu hermano no estaba, y eso te daba un poco de ventaja.

-¡DIME! ¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HARÁ TU ADORADO SESSHOMARU?

Gritaste, fuera de sí. Ella solo caminaba hacía atrás, tratando de encontrar algo con qué golpearte y dejarte inconciente.

Tus ojos repararon en el pijama que ella vestía. Unos pantalones cortos de color celeste y una camisa de tirantes blanca, sus pechos se trazaban y a ti se te antojó probarlos.

Ella descubrió tu mirada llena de libido, y en sus ojos se tatuó el miedo.

Y eso, por más extraño que pareciera, te excitó.

En dos zancadas te habías aproximado a ella. Con un solo movimiento tomaste sus labios con agresividad y su delicioso sabor te envolvió.

Pero la azabache no quería nada de ti, le producías asco y le inspirabas pánico.

Ella te mordió tu labio con tal fuerza que la soltaste. Kagome se creyó liberada y estaba a punto de girar sobre sus talones.

Pero tu mano fue más rápida, y sin pensarlo la abofeteaste tan fuerte que cayó en el sofá grande.

-Maldita. Ahora me las pagarás.

Sus gritos empezaron a inundar su apartamento, y según tú, no tuviste más remedio que callarla con otra bofetada… y fue tan fuerte, que rompiste parte de su labio inferior.

Apresaste sus manos con una fuerza bestial y le empezaste a besar el cuello.

El sonido de unos sollozos te desvió de tu tarea. Tu presa, con la mejilla roja por el golpe y su labio inferior roto, temblaban debajo de tu cuerpo.

-No lo hagas, por favor. –suplicó con esos ojos chocolates inundados en lágrimas.

-¿Y si no quiero? –le respondiste, poseído por ese demonio que te incitaba a continuar.

Y con una sola mano rompiste su camisa de tirantes.

Y el paisaje que tuviste ante tus ojos te dejó con ganas de más.

La azabache empezó a patalear, gritar, mover sus brazos para separarte de su cuerpo virgen… y tú, la golpeaste tan fuerte, que ella ya no quiso luchar.

Estaba adolorida en su cara, su labio le dolía. Y a ti no te importó.

Tomaste sus labios sin delicadeza, la mordiste tan salvaje y ella… ella ni correspondía.

No hacia el amague de separarte, no hacía el intento de corresponder. Era como una muñeca de trapo.

Y tú, egoístamente continuaste ultrajándola.

Chupaste, mordiste, masajeaste sus pechos. Y solo el sollozo de ella quebrantaba el silencio.

Con tu mano experta de deshiciste de sus pantalones.

Estabas tan feliz, porque tus sueños se iban a cumplir.

Kagome sería tuya, y nadie lo iba a impedir.

Justo cuando ibas a retirar la última prenda que cubría su sexo, alguien te jaló por la camisa con tanta violencia, y te estrelló a la pared cercana a la puerta.

-Maldito seas Inuyasha.

Conocías esa voz tan fría. Y el contenido etílico de tu sangre se fue.

Y supiste que lo que pensabas que era una pesadilla o sueño, era la cruda realidad.

Sesshomaru te agarró por la solapa de tu camisa blanca y te golpeó contra la pared.

-¿Qué demonios te ocurre? ¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESTO A ELLA?

Y la viste a ella tirada en el sofá. Su cuerpo desnudo, sus manos rojas por tu carente cuidado, su rostro golpeado y sus ojos… el brillo que alguna vez había existido no estaba, un completo vacío lo reemplazaba mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de caer.

Su llanto era silencioso.

Y tu corazón se rompió en mil pedazos.

¿Habías sido capaz de haberle hecho eso a la única mujer que habías amado?

¿En qué clase de porquería te habías transformado?

Dejaste que tu hermano te golpeara hasta el cansancio.

Sentiste que tu nariz estaba rota, y tu labio también. Pero no te importó. Estabas en shock. Merecías eso y más.

De ser posible, que te matasen.

Pero sabías que Sesshomaru no lo haría, o no en este momento.

Se alejó de ti y fue en dirección a la azabache.

Tomó mantas de otro sofá y cubrió su cuerpo. La acunó y trató de calmarla.

Pero ella estaba ausente, estaba rota.

Y te sentiste mal, sabías que no había sido la mejor idea el haber ido a su apartamento.

Como pudiste, te levantaste y te fuiste del lugar.

Querías llorar de la rabia. Sin darte cuenta, ya lo estabas.

La habías dañado, la habías convertido en un cuerpo carente de vitalidad… le habías robado su alma y estuviste a punto de robar su inocencia.

Y te odiaste, te odiaste tanto por ser el único causante del dolor que le producías.

Y sabías que eso haría que ella menos pensara en ti.

Debías tratar de olvidarla, antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor de lo que ya estaban.

-Perdóname Kagome. –fue lo único coherente que pudiste decir mientras caminabas en dirección al este.

Beberías un poco más y llamarías a una de tus amiguitas.

Eras un hombre lleno de vicios como cualquier otro.

Vicios a los que ya estabas acostumbrado.

Vicios que ya te habían terminado de alejar de la mujer que tanto amabas.


End file.
